


My love will never die

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Character Death, Felicity & Floyd are besties, Happy Ending, Olicity happy ending, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Oliver Queen thought for two long painful years, full of regrets and darkness that he had lost the most important person of his life.... Until he sees her again.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 587
Kudos: 534





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this Olicity story full of angst, tension and excitement things.  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES OR I DELETED IT??

_**Two years before.**_

_Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok, Tik, Tok....._

_The surrounding silence was so damn loud that every time the clock sounded were actually making her flinch, also the cold and loneliness was something suffocating that was making her hard to breathe, she wished that the feeling was new but god knew it wasn't. Felicity Smoak had known what being alone and scare was since her coward father walked away from them and never come back, only it got worse when her only family, her mother Donna die not too long after that, that cold night in the orphan was the first time Felicity feel what was being alone for real. The temporary homes were even worse, because everyone would see the cute and pretty blonde little girl, the perfect "daughter" with blue ocean eyes and choose her. Until they realized the kind of kid she was and returned her like she was garbage, like she was nothing and leave her in that cold and lonely place again. Some were nice, but other were a living hell of pain and tears that she would escape and run until the police funded her and took her back to the orphan, waiting for the next hell to start again._

_With the time she got used to and decided to focus on her studies, getting lost in the world that she understood the most and were the loneliness or the pain of every punishment of her foster father were ignored or forgotten when she got lost in a computer or book. That went like that for so long, even after graduating from the M. I. T and started to work in QC, not letting anyone into her heart was the way that anyone would have the power to hurt her once again, those walls were her safe space for so long that it became easier than breathing. But of course that damn handsome hero had to walk into her office with a poor destroyed computer and a really horrible lies and made all those protections mechanism with only one look and her almost looking his soul, for some reason thst even herself didn't know how or why._

_But even since then Felicity tried so damn hard to get over that stupid crush, but she knew that with every soft stare, every soft tone that he only used with her, every small touch or smile, that harmless "crush" was becoming in something more, and boy it did became something more. After Russia speach. It had become somehow easier to just give him the cold shoulder and be only professional in both their nigh and day job, until they walked in the foundry and found Oliver and Sara kissing, before announcing that they were together, and fuck if that did not break her heart right At that moment, but like always Felicity Smoak smiled big and hugged her friends like if her heart didn't break even more when Oliver hugged her tight and longer than any other of the team. Exactly for that she had fight against the unrequited feelings for the Vigilante, because she always that it was always going to end like this exactly moment._

_With her sitting alone in her cold and empty table with a 23 year's happy birthday cupcake while Oliver was having family dinner on the Queen Mansion, with his mom, Thea and Sara's family too including her sister and Laurel boyfriend Tommy. Even Roy, Diggle and Lyla had been invited to celebrate Christmas all together. But Felicity and Moira tension was still there, so she wasn't invited, not that she would go anyway, after all the loneliness had become Felicity best friend._

_"Don't take this personal, but this feels and looks depressing as hell, princess"_

_Felicity let a tired sign and close her eyes before turning to the voice direction. Where Floyd Lawton aka "Deathshot" was standing in full gear and a smirk on his face, but she weirdly still could see some sympathy under that teasing smirk, so she smiled sadly at him._

_"Well at least I can say that all my Birthday's has a tradition after all" Felicity said seeing how Floyd returned the sad smile at her._

_"Is time princess" He said in whisper not trying to scare her even more, and she nodded slowly at him. "The team already checked and there's no a soul close, just like you required it and the... Body is ready for us to bring it to your room" Lawton say in the most gentle tone that he could when Felicity turned to look forward with a blank stare._

_This was it Felicity, though with more sadness that she thought it would felt after she had made the deal with Amanda Waller, no more calm days chilling out on her couch watching Netflix marathons, no more walks or running in the parks, no later nights on big belly burgers with the team (well it hadn't been for a while now, because everyone was busy with their partner, but still), no more bear hugs from Diggle and no more..... Oliver, an incredible sadness set on her gut, because this was it and the more pathetic part was nobody would be on her "funeral", but at least all her friends.... Him were happy, she thought feeling tears on her eyes and at the end it calms her down a little._

_She had to go, but not before doing something first, Felicity clear her throat and turned to look back at Lawton who was obviously giving her time and space, at least she wasn't going to spend the rest of her days with a cold machine, she thought._

_"Good, why don't you guys start, while I do one last thing, I have to..... Please?" She said in a quiet and broken tone._

_It took a moment of stare between Felicity and Lawton, because she knew the rules and that were not to make contact because the show went down, but she needed it, at least one last time, and she hoped that Floyd could look that in her face._

_"Okay, princess" He said with nod and walking away to help the others._

_Felicity took a deep breath and took her phone from her pocket, going to the speed contacts were he was number one, 'God you are pathetic, Felicity' she muttered with sadness and bitter before hitting the bottom and put the phone on her ear, three rings after there was noise in the backround, before his strong and sin voice answered._

_"Hi, Felicity" Oliver said with same tone that made her knees weak every time he said her name like that. But now was bringing tears on her eyes, "Felicity?..." he said after not hearing a thing._

_"Hi" She said taking a deep breath, prying that he could not hear the tears on her voice._

_"Oh hi, everything alright?" Oliver asked confused as why his IT boll of light was calling him so late._

_"Yeah, Yeah I just wanted to tell you..." Felicity said with shaking voice, but stopped when laughter of people come out... Like a happy family should do on holidays all your loved ones and with that the tears started to fall in her cheeks and her body shaking with silent sobbing, because she had never and would never be part of his family, no matter how much she helped him, she was only the tech support at the end of the day._

_"Ollie, come on" Sara voice said with laughter in her tone, before Thea joined._

_"Yeah, big brother of mine, we are about to open the presents and see what you got for your girlfriend and amazing sister" She said making everyone laughed and him as well._

_"Yeah, Yeah wait a second, okay... Ah Felicity, you still there?" He said with a frown, because since he had answered the phone wierd feeling was set on his belly for some unknown reason._

_It Felicity a moment to control her tears and sobbing to answer back, stupidly she had hoped that maybe calling would make her chance her mind and plans, but once again her stupid pathetic fantasy was broken... he was happy with her not being there._

_"Yeah, ah sorry to bother you, I should probably call you tomorrow and Yeah... That is what I will do, so anyway sorry to interrupt your family dinner" She said with silent tears and a fake cheerful voice._

_But Oliver frown even more because even when Felicity try to mask the shaking voice with a cheerful one he could still notice and was making him more nervous about the strange feeling on his belly, but before he could to walk to somewhere more private and ask what was really wrong, Thea walked to him and started to drag him into the living room where everyone was smiling and careless, like him, but the whole night Oliver felt like something was missing, and he knew exactly what, or more precisely who._

_"Come on, Ollie whoever is calling it can wait" Thea say._

_"No it can't..." He started to correct his sister because when it comes to Felicity, everything or everyone could wait, but never her._

_"Is okay, Oliver. She is right and besides, I'm heading to sleep anyway" Felicity said. "So goodnight, boss"_

_Oliver wanted to know what was wrong, but it was clear that she wanted to hang out already, so he closed his eyes and forced himself to do what she said even when his gut was telling him otherwise._

_"Okay, Goodnight and Felicity..?" He said in a whisper._

_"Yeah?" Felicity whispered back with tears falling freely._

_"Merry Christmas..." He said in a teasing tone remembering the last time he said that to her and how he had no problem correcting him about being Jewish. He waited for her realized what he was doing and answered like she had in those first meetings._

_Silence followed for a little, until her voice small and sad answer before the line went dead. "Goodbye, Oliver and.... Merry Christmas" Felicity said before hanging up._

_And Oliver stood frozen for some time, before shaking his head and thinking that was only being paranoid and that tomorrow he was going to see Felicity anyway being that bright, fresh light that she always has been and walked towards the living room, to his family to open the all present, except the most special one that was well-kept on his room that was to be opened for the special person that he had bought it for, he thought with a tiny smile._

_It wasn't until morning that Oliver Queen found out what he had lost when she had hang up that phone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver pov aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this has been so damn beautiful and overwhelming. I hope you enjoy this chapter as hell 😍😘  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES??

**_Flashback, Oliver's pov._ **

_"We're here today to say goodbye to Felicity Megan Smoak, who was ripped away from her loved ones, friends and from earth too soon...."_

_Numb. Empty. Dark. Guilt. Sadness. Anger._

_Were the perfect words to describe him and his feelings since he received that call after Christmas, after he had leasing to her voice one last time. This was never supposed to happen, not her, 'God never her' he thought swallowing hard the tears on his throat. He should be heading to the office right now where she would be sitting on her desk babbling a new song before turning her beautiful features towards him and giving him a 'good morning' with that smile that always took his breath away, before he had handed the present that he had spent almost four months getting for her and watch her reaction for such beautiful custom made only for her. He should be putting his arms around her when she thanked him with a big happy hug that made him shiver to his core for having such beautiful, strong and remarkable women on his arms._

_Hell he should being call out of one of his bullshit plans that always made her pissed off and use her scary loud voice on him. Oliver just wanted to be anywhere else, but At this moment. Not in a cemetery under the snow and seeing her coffin being dropped into that dark hole. He just wanted to be with her and protect her for any harm... God he just wanted her back, Oliver closed his eyes and a tear fall once again feeling how broken his heart felt. This right here was why he kept his distance all this time, why he pushed away even more after the count tried to rip her away from him, because he thought that if nobody saw how deep his feelings for her actually were then she will be save, 'How stupid wrong I was' Oliver thought with a sob threatening to get free._

_But the guilt was also something that was choking him so damn hard on his chest and throat, but also something that was something that he knew was fucking deserved it. While he was with his family and friends having a nice Christmas night, she was alone and.... She had die alone, just because he thought that it was better for her not to deal with his mother or her mean comments, he thought that it was the right thing to do, but now he had never hated or disgust himself like he felt now. Because if he only had given a damn about what his mother had done or said to her, then she would have been with them, with him._

_Oliver had to take a deep breath before opening his eyes and see that his worst nightmare had become real and the only one guilt was on him, because he was a fucking coward who chose to break her heart instead of holding it tight and protect it with everything in him, he decided to start something with Sara knowing that it was going to hurt her, even more when she saw Isabel coming out of his hotel room in Russia, but in his stupid coward head though it was the right thing to do until that call where detective Lance tell him about the fire on her town house and the body on her bed that only blood tests confirmed that it was her because the body was irreconcilable, he still felt that coldness shiver every time he remembered that piece is f information, she did not fucking deserve it was what he had screamed over and over again with tears falling and punching even on his reach in the foundry while the others were in shock and crying freely, He didn't stop until he just felt empty and death inside.  
  
Like he was feeling standing right now in front of her grave, with the people that loved her the most, but also the cruel people that leave her all alone. They stay there in silence and staring at her name with tears for a long time, until Thea suggests to head out to the foundry, he did not want to go, much less where all her scent and smiling face memories were, in their safe place... It was too much, and he just wanted to curl into a corner and finally let himself cry, he wanted to be close to her again and hold her in his arms to never let her go, but once again grave reminded him that it was never going to happen and all was his fault.  
  
The trip to the foundry was full of silence and sadness while he stared at the window with a blink stare, only flinching away when Sara try to hold his hand and lean into his shoulder, hurt and sadness appeared on her face, not only to him, but also to everyone in the car. He just couldn't let her or anyone touched him, not in such way when it was only one person he wanted to holding his hand and putting her head on his shoulder, so he could breathe in her unique delicious smell that was all Felicity and silk golden hair spread out on his broad shoulder... But now that was never going to happen because he had leaved her all alone._

_The moment that he step into the foundry the grip around his heart and throat only tighten even more, memories of Felicity laugh ruched to his ears, all he could see was the way her smile could always light up any room, even his darkness or the small comforting touches on his arms or shoulder every time his life seemed to go to hell, those precious hugs that they share right in this place._

_'If You're not leaving I'm not living'_

_'Yo can find another way'_

_'Like a hero'_

_'You deserve better than her'_

_Every single talk, every small moment with her hit him right in the gut, all the so trusted and believed in him stares flashed right in front of his eyes, all the fake smiles or laughs that were supposed to mask the so heartbroken hurt on her beautiful face after he had announced that he was with Sara. All hit him at once, and he felt tears once again and his heart breaking all over again... He couldn't fucking breath because her scent was still in the room and every he breathed in was like being stabbed all over again._

_"Ollie?" Thea said in a whisper seeing her brother difficult to breath and tears on his cheeks._

_"Is all my fault" He said with such heartbreaking voice._

_"No, it wasn't, Ollie it was an accident" Thea say trying to take some of all the visual pain away from her brother, but he only turned to at them with a cold and self-hatred face with tears on him._

_"Yes it was, if I had only fought harder for her to be there with us in Christmas, she shouldn't have been there when the accident happened... She would have been safe with me" Oliver say groaned out but with broken one at the end._

_"Oliver, man. It hurts like hell believe me, it does, but Thea is right is nobody fault..." Tommy started to said but stopped when Oliver glared at him._

_"'It wasn't our fault?'" Oliver reaping his words with a cold laugh. "Tommy, we leave her alone, in Christmas.... On her birthday" he said with a broken voice and saw everyone swallow hard. "And we... I didn't even know it was her birthday, for fuck’s sake, that was our fucking fault, Tommy!!" he cried out and seeing his friend flinch for such hard tone, but he just didn't even care anymore. "We just buried her with simple words on her Grave because we didn't even know that she was an orphan since she was eight years old, that was our fault too" Oliver say with tears and in shaking mess, how the fuck he could be so damn selfish with her all this time, even when he was fighting so damn hard for the feelings he had for his Felicity, he should have asked, but like always he was, or at least pretend to be a fucking selfish person. "While we were laughing, opening presents was dying!!! A lone THAT WAS OUR FUCKING FAULT!, the perfect that saved us all the time without asking anything back, the person who was better than all of us put together die a lone because we were to busy with our lives, all the times that we... I needed her, Felicity was there, and the only time she needed me I wasn't there" Oliver heartbreaking muttered the last part before sitting on the floor and let the tears fall freely._

_"Ollie, Please, let's just talk about it and maybe that why we can move on" Laurel said to her friend who only shake his head sadly at them._

_"I Don't want to move on.... I just want my Felicity back" Oliver said finally letting go of the sob on his throat and buried his head into his hands. "Please, just leave me alone" he whispered hoping that they all just go, so he could finally break down._

_Diggle stared at man that they thought was unbreakable shaking and sobbing in that corner, feeling a deeper pain than any other in the room would possibly never understand, so he looked at everyone and nodded towards the stairs and urged everyone to go, he saw how Thea forced herself to do what she was told and then himself followed letting his brother to cry like he wanted since that phone call._

_Between the crushing sounds of his heart, Oliver leasing everyone leaving and then heard soft steps heading his way, so he went stiff right away._

_"Ollie, please I know you are hurting, but please let me be here for you" Sara whispered._

_"No, because at the end we both are the ones with the bigger fault"_

_"That is not fair, Ollie. We agree to get together because I could not be with Nyssa, just like you would never had put Felicity on danger by beige with her..."_

_At that Oliver let a bitter laugh out and turned to look at her with cold eyes from his sit on the floor._

_"Yeah, and look how that ended up, with her alone and probably thinking that I didn't give a fuck about her... When actually I was so stupid in love of her, but my fear to lose her and my cowardly used you to push her way... At the end I did lose her" Oliver say trying to control his shaking voice and saw Sara eyes filling with tears._

_"Ollie, if I had known..."_

_"What you should hadn't forced me to go and pretend with our families in that dinner right before I was about to go see Felicity and give her the present present that I spend the last four months focusing on, huh Sara? Or maybe you would had the fucking decency to invite her into said dinner?!...." He knew that his voice sounded exactly like when he was on his suit, but he just didn't fucking, much less with the person right in front of her, who at least was staring in shame into the floor. "If hadn't been for your last minute, that was clearly planned by you and my mother for a while, I would have been with my Felicity when it happened like I had planned it... I could have saved her"_

_"Please don't say that, Ollie..." Sara begged and when she tried to put her hand on his he snapped. He took her in s strong grip and looked her right in the eyes with cold and empty._

_"Look, Sara I had never hated anyone like I'm hating you right now... So I think is time for you to go and don't come back for a while" He muttered, the threat was loud and clear, so he let go of her hands when she nodded at him and walked towards the stairs._

_Only when he heard the door closing he took a deep breath and turned towards her station, where her one of her cute panda sweaters was on her chair, Oliver felt tears coming out again and walked to grab the fluffy sweater. He still could remember how happy and adorable she looked with the hood that had panda ears on, or how hard he had laughed when she tried to do her 'You have failed this city' with it, he brought the soft subject to his nose and took a deep breath.... Her scent, his Felicity smell was so fresh in that soft sweater, that he hugged tightly into his chest with tears falling once again, hugging it and breathing her scent in he walked to his coat and finally let down with the sweater tightly into his chest and finally let the sobs fall freely._

_Maybe in his dreams, he could get to see his Felicity again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and a look on Felicity on her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update that I hope you enjoy it as the others, thank you so much for the support and you probably need it after the crossover bullshit 😭🤧
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING??

**_Present Time. Felicity pov._**

  


Adrenaline. Nervous. Tension. Ready.

  
  
Were the words that could be used to describe Felicity Smoak for the past two years. The moment the car was pulling away from the place she had called home going to ashes was the moment that she knew that nothing or herself was never going to be the same, and the gun hanging from her hips and the military gear she was wearing right this moment was proof of that. After all this time she had to made her peace with that fact, but even from time to time she did wonder how things were back home, how her friends were doing... How he was doing after all this time. But every time those questions, more the ones about her favorite archer come creeping into her head again, Felicity would force them to disappear right away, because even after two years the simple fact of thinking or imagining him married to Sara or anyone else, living his life happily it did keep hurting her naive heart. So she forced herself to think about the less possible, with the of job she had now those feelings would only get her kill, for real this time.  
  
Like right now it was a example of when so not to think about those things, she thought wiping the sweat of her forehead. Even after twenty successful missions, getting shot, torture and among other things, the fear and nervous of something going wrong was still there, no matter if Lawton or Turner had already trained her to kill during their time together. Felicity had made her peace that no matter how much preparation or perfection plan they come up with, something could always go wrong and with someone getting killed. So yeah not painful memories or thoughts during missions time was Felicity Smoak number one rule.  
  
After all Waller was always kind enough to remembered to Felicity that she had a deal to full or else... Others would. And that was something that she had vowed to herself to never let to happen then and never, But she was only human so in some ways or times when everything was way too dark or way too hard, she did let herself miss things like walking to get her favorite coffee before heading to work, or simply teasing with Roy or Diggle, love life issues were the ones that could make the young archer blush like schoolgirl, Felicity smiled at that memory in particular. Or hell she even missed her golden hair, because yeah being "dead" it means new life and a whole new look. Red-blooded soft hair were now in place instead that blonde and a some tattoos as well on her back and very special one on her hip bone. But something that Felicity missed too were the rarely quiet afternoon chilling on her couch with a bowl of ice-cream watching her favorite shows without a care of the world during that time. 'Hmmm' Felicity though and closing her eyes missing that calmness moments. Yeah, that would be better than being about to infiltrate a super protected with cold blood assassin in the middle of the nowhere in the middle of Vietnam with a team of criminal or even murders watching her back, 'Yeah, Smoak the same people that you helped the Arrow lock down were the only ones that could help you not to die, just like they had since two years ago, how Ironic' she chuckled at the mocking voice in her head.

  


"Deadshot and Overwatch, in position" Lawton whispered over the comms after bringing her back to the present and getting a nod from her. 

  


_"Turner and Boomerang in position"_ Bronze tiger whispered as well. 

  


_"Excellent, now remember the target is to get that hard drive from the principal office. Turner you two will stand by and made sure that nobody interrupt Miss Smoak and Floyd your only job is to..."_ Waller said into their comms. 

  


"Yeah, protecting the princess" Lawton say sending at her an annoying smirk at her glare at him for the nickname even knowing that she had already grown into the name. 

  


_"Exactly, you have green light to do what is necessary, we need that hard drive no matter what"_ Amanda demanded coldly. 

  


"Copy" and "Roger" were muttered by everyone including Floyd who looked at her in a apology way, knowing how she hated those kind of missions. 

  


_"Miss Smoak, do you copy?"_ Waller called out again when she got confirmation from everyone except from her. 

  


Felicity closed her eyes tightly and started to take a series of deep breaths to prevent the panic attack that was threatening to creep out, something that had been happening more frequently and harder than ever with all the stress that had been added to her shoulders, the empty place inside her that had been since the last time that she had seen Oliver or Diggle make it worse than well, so Floyd had taught her a series of breathing to calm down and the Yoga also helped to the issue of preventing those attacks from hell. That happened during missions like the one they were in, the kind that you have to do whatever they had to, so she forced herself to remember why this mission was so important, the innocent kids that were probably living a hell for those sick people and it was why they needed the code in the hard drive so no more will appear dead in a cold cage like they had found for the past three months 'Not one more' she had whispered when they had found the last little girl in Tokyo, and she was going to keep that promise no matter what. So she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and hooked her table to her wrist ban before she took the gun from her waist.

  


"Copy" She muttered in a determination voice.

  


" _Lovely, now let the show begging"_ Amanda ordered pleasantly with her response.

  


It took a moment to follow the order because Lawton keep staring at her, waiting for her approval to not only start the mission, but also to know if she was really ready and sure. 

  


"Okay, let's rock and roll" He said say after she gave him a nod and a small smile.

  


_Then the hell broke lose._

  


[(Felicity on military gear.)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/390405861450570626/)

([Felicity new red blood hair.)](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/746119863240821545/)

  


>>>\-------------> <\---------------<<<

"UGH" Felicity groaned in pain feeling how the sore muscles clenched with the movement of the helicopter.

  


"Yeah, kicking asses and trying to shield from the bullets will do that to you, princess and you should be used to by now" Lawton said in amusement.

  


'Screw you' she muttered and made the whole team laugh, but keep her head leaning back and eyes closed. Every single part of her body was sore and screaming for a hot shower the minute they got into the A. R. G. U. S headquarters was definitely on the list after she started running programs for the hard drive that was secure in chain hanging from her neck right now. Thankfully everything had gone smoothly like they had planned for, bullets flying everywhere and fighting had come part of her daily routine a long time ago, but the aftermath tiredness was always a pain in the ass.

  


"Yeah, and you throw me out of a window has nothing to do with that, I suppose" She said with frustration and amusement as well.

  


"Hey! An snipper had you right in the head, so it was necessary, princess" Floyd responded.

  


And well he wasn't wrong about his reasons about of throwing her off the principal office that was in the second floor to the ground right when the snapper was about to make a whole right in the middle of her eyes, so she put her hand on his knee and squeezed it in a silence 'Thank you' and he returned the gesture right away. Which even all this time still shock Felicity to no end, Floyd Lawton was known for being a hitman with cold blood and selfish jerk that only cared about money, but oddly enough with her he was always different, from the pretty start, something that she had always appreciated, even when guilty of not only caring, but also enjoying the friendship and support from the man that killed the brother would threat her to eat her alive, but god knew that she needed at least someone to lean on, now more than ever, so she just hoped that Diggle would not hate her for it, even if he still believed that she was "Dead".

  


_"Here, Bravo S857 requesting permission to land?"_ They hear the Pilot said over their headphones. 

  


_"Bravo S857 you have permission to land"_

  


_"Copy, We're about to land"_ He inform them and Felicity let out a relieved sign. 

  


  


  


"Thank God" Turner said and the others nodded in agreement after all they had been in the desert for an entire week and sleep wasn't part of the plan because they all need to keep surveillance over the compound so their relief was well explained. But for her it was for another whole reason.

  


Felicity felt the usual shiver run through her body, but forced to disappear, at least until she started the programs to open the hard drive and found where one of the heads of the organization was, so they could get inside of it and finally destroyed it the whole sick thing once and for all. So yeah work first and pleasure after, was her second rule. The moment that they landed every started to walk out and heading to their rooms to rest until she and waller called them again once they got the information, it was the usual ritual that had been since Felicity arrived to the A. R. G. U. S headquarters in an unknown location in Russia.

  


"Hey, you sure that you are okay, Felicity?" Floyd asked with a soft voice and a hand on her elbow, the gesture that painful brought memories of _his_ touch every single time and like always bringing tears to her eyes that she never let them fall.

  


So she took her hand off and smiled at him before nodding "Yeah, I just have to start the programs, so we can see into this beauty and see what out next step will.... Seriously Lawton I amn fine, just tired I swear" Felicity say, and he stared at her for some time, trying to see if she was putting those damn walls again and lying about being fine like she almost always did. But damn if she wasn't hard to crack, so he just nodded and turned to walk away to his room.

  


"Okay, but if you need anything, you know we're to find me" He called out before he disappeared, making her smile and shake her head, because it was nice to know that someone actually cared about her.

  


Felicity took a deep breath again and started to walk towards the tech center of the headquarters to start working on her magic, but not before feeling the shiver of being watched from where the Delta special unit was training, without stopping walking she turned over her shoulder and sent a playful smirk to the direction of the heat stare of green eyes.

  


  


  


"Later" Felicity muttered before getting into the building and feeling the thrill run over her body once again. 

  


  


  


  


  


>>>\-----------> <\-------------<<<

  


"I must say you had really surprised me, Miss Smoak" Amanda say breaking the peaceful silence in her office.  
  
In the past Felicity had been jumped by the fact that someone had sneak up to her, but that was before all she had gone through and learned for the past three years so now she just let out a annoying groan by the interruption while she was lost in her job, 'well at least something had not totally changed' She thought and turning her chair towards the suited woman that had her arms crossed and looking directly at her.  
  
  
"Yeah why is that?" Felicity asked the woman who went to sit across her desk.  
  
  
"Well, for the past two years you went from being the best hacker ever known to one of my best agents as well, that is very impressive Miss Smoak" Waller said with a smirk towards her. "You even get through a three months torture in Afghanistan by our enemies, that in my eyes is very impressive"  
  
'Of course it is' Felicity though with a little anger in her gut, because while it had painful as hell for her, for Amanda had only been one more test for not only her strength, but also her loyalty, which three months of being torture day after day it was enough answer for that last question, but that didn't take away the nightmares or whip belt scars in her shoulders blades and probably nothing never would. While those events were something that Felicity only wished to forget, Amanda took them as a reminder of how truly strong she was and had become in the past two years under her command and that made the cold woman proud that only made Felicity punch her in the face every single time. "Well, I am glad that at least someone is proud" She say in an obvious sarcastic voice making the other woman across her chuckle.  
  
"Oh, I am sure that some other people or better say, someone else would too" Waller said with staring at her to see the reaction, like she always did.  
  
But Felicity had learned a long time ago to put the blank face as well, because she knew damn well about who 'Other people' or 'Someone else' she was talking about and knew exactly why she kept trying to play those stupid games with her and fuck if she ever would let that woman play with her feelings that way, so before she really lost it and give into the craving of punching that smirk out of her face, Felicity stood up and walk around her desk toward the door.  
  
"The hard drive will take at least ten hours to break the protection codes, so I'm going to get a shower and sleep for a while" Felicity say with cold voice and about to open the door, but then her words made her stop right away.  
  
"Come on, Felicity don't tell me that you're not curious to hear about what is happening in Starling or to your friends who are trying to defeat a very dangerous enemy at the moment... That you don't want to hear what is going on with, Oliver" Waller said in a voice that in was exactly like the Disney witches that tried to lure people into their venom whole.  
  
"I told you a long time ago, Amanda I don't give a fuck what happens in that city of hell or to him" Felicity lied with that cold voice that had been only been mastered over the years. But Waller only laughed and shake her head before speaking. "Yeah, then we will try to ignore the fact you went to Central city and Star Labs to ask for a favor about certain supernatural serum two months ago, who happens to be linked to the events that are happening in Starling right now?" after she ended the silence that followed was huge, and they only keep staring at each other.  
  
Because Felicity did not know how or if she even should try to lie to her, so quiet was the right choice for the moment until Amanda walked right in front If her and looked again with firmly face, but also with a small sympathy too.   
  
"Sometimes I think that you get wrong about your position here, Miss Smoak. You are not my or Argus prisoner like the others members of the squad, you are their leader, but also an Argus agent, Felicity. But still we have a deal that you have to make are we clear?" Waller asked firmly, and She nodded at her before walking away with her head made a whole mess. 

>>>\-----------> <\----------<<<

_'What was happening?'_

_'Were they all okay?'_

_'Was Oliver, okay'_

_'Why the hell do you even care, Smoak!!'_

  


Felicity groaned in annoyance for all the questions around her head from the moment she head them to right where she was under the hot relaxing shower, but the angst about her friends.... About him didn't let her even relax fully in her expensive shower in the also expensive loft that looked to a beautiful park full of snow and lights of Russia. Yeah, apparently being a top agent of a super secret government agency did have their perks. But now with Waller words were only making her feel more stressed than ever. Felicity had hoped that nobody would have found out about her little trip to Central city and ask two good friends to create the cure for the mirakuru and then give them to the team anonymous way to help them defeat a new villain call "Deathstroke" who had appeared only seven months ago, that had even kidnapped Thea for a reason that Felicity didn't fully understand, which was the reason why she had risked and asked for help in the for place, because while she did not fully understand what was happening, Felicity did know that if the guy had gone to such extreme levels like kidnapping Thea, then the things were very awful.  
  
So in a moment of weakness Felicity took the serum simple that Argus had somehow gotten their hands on it and took it to Cisco and Caitlin in Star labs, after some shocking expression of their part of seeing her not so dead, they had agreed to work in a cure and keep her updated when they finally got to perfection the cure completely, so for the past two months while they worked in that while Felicity kept working on her missions and waited to take the cure to Starling as soon as possible. But of course Amanda had to start playing with her head and made her anxious once again, 'I just wanted a freaking normal and calm shower' Felicity said leaning her forehead to the shower wall while that warm water keep falling into her back.

  


"I think I can help you with that"

  


A sin husky voice come from her back before the glass door opened and then a muscle strong arms wrapped around her soft, naked and wet waist. Goosebumps and a moan escaped from her voice when her naked back was put against his hard abs and athletic naked front, he let out a groan of his own against her neck that he had started to kiss and lick before he turned her around.

  


"Is okay baby, I got you" He whispered before his mouth started to attack her and wrapped his hands in the back of her tights before lifting her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist.

  


"James" Felicity moaned when he pushed into her against the shower wall, kissing her from her mouth to her neck and breasts under the water.

  


[(Felicity and James on the shower) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/vfSqFDL8186Qoznw8)

  


_And for a moment she let herself lost in him even when she closed her eyes and saw blue ocean eyes instead of green eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Team Arrow pov in present time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is another update of the story that all you have been so kind to read and love (thank you so much for that) I hope you enjoy it, because man we are getting closer to the GOOD STUFF 😰😱
> 
> (PS I will try to update 'Better left first than be left behind' and 'Angel of Death' soon 😘) 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME KEEP UPDATING?? 🤔

_Two years, three months and eight days._

That are the exact painful numbers that he, Oliver Queen has spend without... _Her._ Without having the blessing of hearing that amazing precious laughter or feeling the luckiest man on the earth every time she was kind enough to smiled directly at him, only for him, But also have been the time that he had felt nothing but empty, sad and hopeless. Yeah, he had kept fighting under the hood with his team to protect their city, but not like he used to, because why would he anyway?. Was the question that always haunted him every single time that he pulled on that hood. Without his Felicity soft voice on his ear guiding him or seeing how she would run straight to his arms after a rough fight fussing over him it was what made him felt like there was nothing left to fight for.

It was why the first months after her death, Oliver had left himself fall, those days were no hood or any of the things that would stab him directly in the heart with memories of his Felicity. It had been just too much. So he had tried to make that damn pain go away through alcohol and loneliness, it was probably what would have disappointed her the most, the fact that he had shut down all his friends and loved ones, that was what Diggle had screamed at him when he had hit the limit one night. Oliver didn't remember that night exactly, but when he had waked up in a hospital bed with a broken arm and bruises in almost all his body had been a big giveaway of how terrible he had hit the limit, but what he remembered the most was his baby sister, Thea crying her heart out into his chest and then screamed at him for being such selfish jerk. His mother eyes were also so heartbroken at seeing at her boy in the bottom of such sadness and anger that had taken him to almost dying. He could still hear the apologies and forgiveness that she had asked from him in a broken voice as well. He had seriously felt like the worst human being to once again hurting the people that he loved... _Like he had hurt her, in a moment of cowardly and fear._ The pain, guilt and sadness had made him the worst version of himself once again, a version that he had known that Felicity would have never approved.

It was why he had done what the doctors said to make a full recovery, before going to the cemetery with a boutique full of beautiful pink, red and white roses 'her favorites' he thought with a smile, anyway he had stayed there in silence for some moment until he had finally started to talk and promised for her to be better, a better brother, friend, son... Someone that she would be proud of, the person that only Felicity could saw from the moment that they had meet. So two years after had been full of determination to made his city a better place and try to be more present like Oliver Queen as well, but that didn't mean that the sorrow and pain on his chest had gone away, oh not it was too far from it. His heart still raced and every time his eyes caught a glimpse of blonde golden ponytail and a petite form, but only heartache was followed when that dark little voice would come and remembered him what his fear and stupidity had made him lost, the same voice that would mock at him with ' _what could had been_ ' on his dreams with her in them.

So it was during all the time it without, fake smiles had become Oliver best friend. He knew that Diggle, Thea and his others friends could notice them, but again how they hoped that he would ever move on or smile again when the very reason that always seemed to brought his genuine, happy smile was gone?. He could just not, Yeah he was trying to be better, but that pain and sorrow on his very soul would always going to be there, and that was something that he had come to accept as well, something that he viewed like his punishment for all the pain, heartbroken that he had caused Felicity when she only gave him light on his darkness, smiles, a shoulder to lean on,, straight when he was weak and hopeless, like he had been lately with the arrival of another of his past sins.

Slade Wilson, the friend and teacher that had showed him how to survive during the first two years on Lian Yu, the same that with those experiences had become a brother to him, was the same man that was threatening to the take all that he loved and cherished now. For revenge because one of his biggest sins during those years, the death of Shadow. It was why Slade was so determined to take everything from him, kidnapping his baby sister and almost killing his mother was proof of just how far the man was willing to go. The mirakuru was the thing that also made him more crazy and with a straight that had defeated him, Diggle, Roy and Sara at the same time when they had gone to rescue Thea. After another attempt to defeat the monster that he once called a brother, had let Oliver and the team hopeless and injured as hell once again.

"There has to be a way to stop Slade" Diggle say in a exasperated and defeat voice to the room full of silence.

"Yeah, because stopping a well-trained soldier with a serum that gives him super strength and made him more damn crazy is so easy" Roy groaned sarcastically and everyone sent the young archer a glare. "Sorry... Is just that I'm so damn tired of this stupid game with that idiot" he sighed tiredly hugging Thea.

And Oliver couldn't agree more with the kid at the moment.

"Not even the venom that Nyssa was kind enough to send me is working anymore" Sara say with tiredness and hopeless too.

"John, what did Lyla say about the mirakuru example that we send her and Argus?" Oliver asked rubbing his face exhausted. 

But frown and turned to look at his friend who had not answered his question and had an annoying face. 

"Apparently, Argus somehow lose it when it was about to enter the labs" Dig groan out. 

"What?!" Tommy and Laurel say at the same time. 

"How the hell that is possible? I thought there were the best?" Roy say angrily to Diggle. "Do they know how damn hard... Or better say, how farm bad we got our ass kicked for that damn thing". 

"Hey!, Don't scream at me, okay! I'm mad as hell as you and all on this damn room!" 

"Yes, but it wasn't your mother or you that Slade trying to kill you!" Thea called with anger as well.

And only it took a moment for the whole thing heated up and all started to scream at each other at the same time, while Oliver only could step back and watch with sadness how disconnected his team, his family and their world really was. It used to be oh so different... With Felicity here' he thought with the grip around his heart all over again. This right here, all the fighting between their own, the hopeless and defeat, she would know what to do right now, if she was here, the world wouldn't be so damn broken and dark like it was right now. If Felicity was still there, Oliver that she would have given them... Gave him hope and a possible bright future to keep fighting against Slade and whatever he was planning to made him suffer.

He walked in silence around all the arguments of his team towards the glass that she had installed for his suit and his bow, the same now that his Felicity had spent doing in her own when he had run away with guilt and shame after he had failed to save the glades and his friend for a painfully injury that had put him in the hospital, the same friend that he had hurt by sleeping with Laurel once again because he was too stupid to see that it was over long before he had stepped into that Gambit with her sister 'Yeah, another stupid mistake for the many on your life, Queen' Oliver thought before he took the bow in a soft and gentle grip, remembering who had done it for him, specially for him.

"She would know what to do" He whispered painfully thinking that nobody would have leasing to him.

But the abruptly silence in the foundry and the stares that he could feel told him otherwise. He kept his back towards them because he could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Felicity, would still have hope and probably had found a way to stop Slade months ago" Oliver keep whispering.

"We will find a way, Ollie" Thea say with a soft touch on her brother elbow making him turn around.

But Oliver let an incredulous and bitter laughter out. "How Thea? Sure as hell is not going to happen while we fight against one another... We can't even fucking agree in something without screaming in the other face, for God’s sake. How do you think that way we can stop the man who wants to kill our family for another damn mistake that I made!"

He saw Thea and the others faces fall in shame by his bitter voice, all except Diggle and Sara faces. Guilt and Shame covered Sara's face. Pain and guilt were visible as the sun on Dig's face too before he turned around to Felicity’s old station and touched softly and with a touch of reverence in it to the computers that she loved so much, Oliver felt guilty once again, because he had once again that the second worst affected by the blonde's death was John, how couldn't he?. The bright, funny and heart of goal woman had become like his own sister during their time together, more during his time on Lian Yu, Oliver had noticed right away just how much their bond had gotten stronger while he had been away. Proof was just how as hard the aftermath of Felicity death had been for Diggle too, while Oliver had coupling with alcohol, guilt and loneliness for the other man had been getting listed for deployment once again, a war had been his form to deal with the pain of losing her, or the worst perhaps had been letting her down and alone during that night, so he hadn't only lost the woman that he lo... That he cared about the most that night, but also his brother a month later, at least for an entire year until the man had received a call from Lyla who had shocked him and the entire team with news of a baby Diggle was on the way. Oliver could still remember the first time after so long that he had seen bright light and peace on Dig's eyes had been the first time that had gotten to hold his baby girl for the first time three months ago, when Elizabeth Felicity Diggle had come screaming her lungs out was the day that the life had been back into Diggle body again.

Oliver still remembered the tears that had been on his eyes when he had heard the little girl honored name, just as Diggle, Lyla, Roy, Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Sara had been with some sobs as well.

_"She's beautiful, guys" Oliver say soft looking down at the little baby girl who was holding into her father big finger._

_Both, Diggle and Lyla muttered him a 'thank you' with soft smiles at him and turned to look back at their baby girl who was watching them curiously at her parents while they looked her with wonder and love shining through their eyes._

_"So what is her name, guys?" Laurel asked in a whisper touching the baby's head like Thea and the others were trying to do._

_They saw how John looked at the glowing Lyla who give him a smile and a nod in return._

_"This little ball of joy" He started touching the baby soft cheeks while tears were starting to shine on Diggle eyes. "Will share the name of one of the most important people that I had ever met, the person that represented light, brightness, fun, bravery, selfless and a heart of gold in the entire world... so say hi to Elizabeth Felicity Diggle" John whispered kissing his daughter forehead and tears on his eyes. "She had loved you so much, baby girl"_

_The tears, pride, sadness and sorrow had been so drowning on Oliver's chest by hearing Diggle words and the name that he had muttered a 'I need some air' before bolting out of the room and the hospital to run under the rain, hoping that the pain would have gone away, but by the time that he had stopped running, he had realized that somehow he had ended up on her grave once again and fallen to his knees to lean his head into the gravestone and fallen sleep that way, like all the times before._

_ >>>\------------><\--------------<<<_

"John..." Oliver started to talk to apologize to his friend but stopped when they heardtthe foundry door open and closed.

He had to close his eye tightly because even two years after the sounds of heels coming down the stairs always made his heart raise with hope all over, before reality hit him right in the heart when ended up being Thea, Lyla or Laurel instead. Opening his eyes after taking a deep breath he saw that it was Lyla.

"Hi" She smiled at them and give Diggle a short kiss like she usually did. "Ah what is with the tension, everything okay?" Lyla asked when she saw their faces and obviously the tension in the room.

Nothing is just that we try to go after Slade tonight again, but somehow he found out and also had access to the full building system, so he locked us up while he made his exit... Again" Dig answered with tiredness and defeat.

"Yeah, somehow the idiot always seems to be in control over everything, traffic cameras, electronics locks, is one of the reasons why we couldn't follow him when he kidnapped Thea" Roy add hugging Thea tighter remembering how everything went to hell during that whole day and Oliver couldn't agree more with the young archer.

"Well I never knew that Slade knew nothing about computers, and I really can't see him learning after he got out of Lian Yu either" Sara say with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't either" Oliver said with a exhaust sigh.

"Then how do explain him being ten steps ahead of us, every single time. Or finding out exactly where and when find Thea alone, or where exactly your guys car would be when he tried to kill you and Moira?" Tommy asked with curiosity, but before Oliver could snap at his friend for such stupid questions that obviously nobody knew the answer, Lyla cut in with an unsure voice with such shocking news.

"Yeah, I may know how" She say and everyone snapped their head towards her. "I may have snoopy around Waller files on her office this afternoon"

"What that suppose to mean?" Oliver and Diggle asked at the same time, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Amanda has always been secretive, but for the past two years she has been worse. I first thought that it was temporary, but apparently wasn't" Lyla say and Oliver frown right away, after all he may have been the person who knew how and what kind of snake Amanda Waller could really be.

"Amanda being secretive is not really known, Lyla" He say with a little exasperation, because with everything going right now he wasn't really on the mood to deal with the ruthless woman.

"Yeah, but I am usually her right hand in everything, but something changed two years ago"

"Why you think that?" Dig asked confused when Lyla turned to look at him and the others unsure and everyone could see that she was taking all her strength to keep talking.

"I swear I was going to tell you, Johnny is just that a lot of things were tense and then Felicity... I know how much that affected you, like all of us did and didn't want to add more to the burden on shoulders, so I decided not to tell you, to wait some time at least" Lyla say with apology voice looking at Diggle tense more and more. "Anyway, some months after you guys rescued me from the Russian prison I found that Waller had set her mind and decision to start a new Argus team"

"I Don't understand why this would have affected my life, Lyla" Dig asking with the same confusion that was visible in Oliver and the others faces.

"That is not the reason. Is who or what kind of people were going to be on the team. Apparently after Russia, Amanda was able to capture Floyd Lawton once again" The moment she started to say the man name shock and realization appeared on both Diggle and Oliver face. "He, Tuner and three unknown criminals more are the team that she assembled, the task force to be exactly, Johnny"

"I don't understand" Thea looking more confused watching anger enter on Dig's and Oliver faces.

"I do" John groaned out before turning to look back at the mother of his daughter. "Are you telling me that the man that killed my brother, is not only free to walk as he please, but he also is one of the puppets of Amanda Waller who is using him to keep killing under her orders?"

"Johnny, I was livid as you are right now when I found out too, believe me, but Deadshot is not free to do what he please, he just like every member of the squad had been implanted micro devices on their skull, I know this does it make it better, but the moment he or anyone of that team tries to escape or if they not follow the orders they die where they stand" Lyla say firmly and Dig only shock his head incredulous by the information.

"How did you know all of this, Lyla?" Oliver asked with anger as well, because the last they needed was a team full of criminal that had been locked out by them running around freely, no matter if they were with bombs on their heads or not.

"Because Waller asked me, or better say order me to be the one in charge to keep them in line during the missions, I did not want to because I would have never trusted my back to Lawton or any of them, but as you know What Waller wants, Waller gets" Lyla say angry too.

"But you didn't end up doing it obviously" Sara say confused.

"No I didn't" Lyla add with confusion as well.

"Why not? What changed it?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, one day. November to be exactly she walked into my office and informed me that my service for the task force was no longer needed, that she had found someone better fit for the job, two weeks before Christmas Lawton, Turner and the others two were sent to the Russian headquarters of Argus there"

"What about the replacement, the one that would have been in charge of the task, did you met him?" Dig asked and Lyla shocked her head.

"No and to be honest nobody outside the members of the squad, Waller and the people on the Russian headquarters knows who their person is or how it looks, but they are not allowed to say nothing about it as far as I know, but what is obviously is that whatever the agent has been doing is sure as hell working" Lyla ended with a some pride on her voice. "And this is the proof of how much it is working" She say holding up a file and hard drive on her hand before heading towards the computers but stopped to look at Oliver with a soft face. "Is okay if I use them?" she asked like usually everyone did, because he knew just how protective of the machines or better say of the whole section the Archer was. 

So he could only nod and muttered 'Yeah' to her before she put the hard drive and files, photos, blueprints and information started to fill the monitors. 

"What is that?" Oliver asked seeing a strange symbol on the corner of every file.

But he took his focus away from the monitors when Thea and Laurel muttered as 'Oh my God' with tears on theirs eyes, so he looked the same direction and he understood right away the reason it was affecting them so much, it was the kids with blood and their mothers crying over them totally broken, hell and war were visible around them. 

"That is a crime organization, a hackers one to be exactly and also the people who had been helping and financially Slade vendetta" Lyla say with a smirk looking at their shocked and surprised faces. "And also the start of how to find and defeat him once and for all"

_Little did they know, that they were about to find something more important than that._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Waller meet, that may lead to make a deal with the devil. While in the present we take a step closer to a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler* Arrow ending last night, Oliver create a universe for Felicity to wait for her, reunited in the place where he saw her for the first time, HOMEBOY OLIVER EXTRA ASS FOR HIS WIFE & now they would never see each other die because they're immortal and together (wearing the same clothes that they had on when they officially meet) I'M NOT OKAY!!!😭🤧😍👑
> 
> So here is an early update to hopefully cheer you up💞😘
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME KEEP UPDATING?? 🤔

_"So that was another victory for Team Arrow" Felicity said from her chair cheerfully the moment they come out of the stairs._

_Like always Oliver send her a fake irritated stare at her, because even when she didn't know the name was starting to grow up at him, mostly because the happiness he could see on her face every time she say it. While Diggle, Roy Sara chuckle amusing at the blonde._

_"We don't call ourselves like that, Felicity" Oliver groaned out, but they all could see the amusement on his face as well and then how he absolutely melted when she smiled innocently at him... Well all except her._

_"Whatever, so I was thinking big belly for victory, after all..." Felicity started to suggest with excitement, but stopped when Sara cut in._

_"Actually, Ollie and I have a double date with Tommy and Laurel" Sara say wrapping her arms around his elbow and her chin on his shoulder._

_For a moment the foundry went in a heavy silence, but what was making Oliver hate himself was the hurt and rejection that flashed into Felicity beautiful big blue eyes, Again. He could feel the glares from Roy and Diggle, not that he could blame them. After all the those emotions, quietness and hurt on Felicity had been clear as water lately for all of them to see, more when Sara was way too close to him or spilling their couple "plans". Proof was the warning, or better say the threat from Diggle to let PDA or anything like that out of the foundry, away from Felicity. Which he had always do, but Sara was another story._

_"Oh... Yeah, sorry, of course you have plans, silly me" Felicity say with a laugh that was way too fake for her own ears._

_And Oliver felt a strong pull to walk towards her and wrap her around his arms to take the pain away from her beautiful features, the same that she was so hard trying to mask from them... From him._

_"Sorry, Felicity. But Me and Laurel had been talking about not getting enough time with our man's, so we decided to take the night off for us only" Sara continued without noticing that she was only making things worse, not noticing the flinch on Felicity broken features when she say 'our man's' and definitely not noticing how tense in anger his whole body was going with every word that kept coming out of her mouth._

_"Sara" Oliver groaned out with real anger this time and glare harder when Sara confused finally turned up to look at him and when he took a step away from her and toward Felicity who had her face bowed. "Felicity, is okay, we can cancel..." He say with the soft and oh, so gently voice that was only reserved for her, and her only._

_"No, no, no. Of course not Oliver" She say with a voice that lacked the usual warmth in it, but the hurt was the one that he could totally hear in her and more when she was totally avoiding his eyes. "I am actually tired, so I want to head home actually" Felicity say while she turned her monitors off and put her fluffy white coat on._

_"You sure?, because Roy and I could totally use some burgers" Diggle say softly at her and Roy nodded eagerly at her._

_But Felicity straight up and looked at them with a genuine small smile on her soft and red lips while her golden locks framed her beautiful face, making her look like an angel. Not seeing the hurt in Oliver face or maybe not caring because it was obvious that those had not been directed at him lately, and he could not help but felt the hurt for it._

_"Sorry guys, but I am very tired. But thank you. I am sure Thea and Lyla will appreciate the time more" She say walking past him, without a single glance at him to hug and kiss on the cheek both Diggle who kissed her with absolutely gently her forehead and then Roy "Goodnight, guys" Felicity say softly before walking up the stairs._

_Nobody noticing the tears falling on her cheeks._

_And Oliver never knowing what he had started to lose that night._

>>>><<<<

_Pathetic. Hurt. Rejected and Lonely._

_Was what Felicity was feeling this very moment, staring at her cold food in front of her in a very empty and quiet big belly burger. Because the man that her stupid and naive heart had fallen for since the moment he walked into her office was off having a romantic double date with the two women that he used to sleep with and his best friend, okay she knew that it a petty comment, but god she was so tired of being nice towards the thing that was ripping her heart in pieces. But Felicity hated the most was that she was way too weak to take a step back... From him, because for her it didn't matter if he didn't see her that way or how careless he looked about the obvious feelings that she have for him, because at the end she would do absolutely anything to keep him safe, even if it meant having a front seat on his happiness with a Lance sister._

  
_" God, you're truly pathetic, Smoak" Felicity muttered into the silence and with a bitter laugh not noticing the movement in the chair across her own until an unknown voice made her jump and snapped her head up._  
  
_" Well, not entirely according to your files" The caramel skin with cold eyes in front of her say with a smirk on her face. The suit and neat hair style tell Felicity right away that if the woman wasn't some kind of gangster wannabe it had to be government, she could tell after her run with some during M. I. T. time._  
  
_' Yeap, definitely government' Felicity thought when she looked towards the exits of the place that were being blocked by four Diggle's bodies built suited man and when she looked toward the empty encounter and kitchen 'Oh God what if they killed them... Oh, poor Eric, he did such amazing burgers'_  
  
_" Don't worry, Miss Smoak we didn't kill the employees. We just give them a fantastic mount of money" The woman say with mirth._  
  
_" Hod do you know my name?" Felicity asked surprised with how firmly her voice was, despite the fear on her gut._  
  
_" Is my job to know. After all not for nothing you've been the best hacker ever known... And the Arrow tech support" The woman say and smirked wider when Felicity eyes wide and her body froze completely._  
  
_" I don't know what you talking about and..."_  
  
_" Miss Smoak, let's jump the part where you try to deny everything and straight to the point, shall we. First let me introduce myself, I am the agent Amanda Waller" The woman... Waller say sticking her hand towards her and waiting until Felicity brought up hers._  
  
_" What A. R. G. U. S want then, Agent Waller?" She say confused._  
  
_" Let's just say that we have been after a crime organization that centers, or better said, are full of extraordinary hackers, the worse and best is their leader. Cayden James and The Calculator" Amanda say in a very serious voice that Felicity couldn't help but laugh for the stupid names. "What is so funny, Miss Smoak?" Amanda groaned out._  
  
_" Well besides the stupid names, you think that I would ever get involved with something like that and with the government no less" Felicity say between chuckles and standing up because after the tense moment in the foundry this was the last thing she needed. "Now if you excuse me, I am tired and heading home, so goodnight and goodbye" she turned to walk towards the exit and ready to push the suited man if it was necessary, but Amanda next cold and soft words stopped her right away._  
  
_" You sure, Felicity?. After all I thought that you would everything to keep, Diggle, Roy and Oliver safe" Waller say and when Felicity turned back she pulled a blue carpet and opened it, so she could see what was inside. "Or better say, you would do anything to keep the Arrow safe" she say pointing at the photo of Oliver in his full Arrow suit, but stupidly the hood was down, just like Roy's photo too. "I think we're far from over, Felicity_ "

>>>\-------------><\------------<<<

"I am not going with the team" Felicity exclaimed the moment that she burst into Waller office.

"Hello to you too, Ms Smoak and how many times we will have to talk about you need to knock before enter my office" Amanda say irritated, but also unfocused.

"Yeah and I remember say every single time that I don't give a Frak about.... And for God’s sake what are you looking for?" Felicity exclaimed because seeing the woman agitated state while she was nosing into her desk was quite annoying, more when Felicity was trying to put say woman in her place.

"The hard drive that you and the squad got two weeks ago" Waller answered after giving up and straight up with a tired sigh. "I took it with me when I went to Starling headquarters last week, but now I can't find it"

"That's weird"

"Yes, it is. Anyway you are totally going with the squad upcoming mission, Ms Smoak" Amanda said firmly with no room to arguments.

While Felicity only glare angrily, but Waller could see the nervous and even fear in the blonde woman, which even for a cold woman like her was understable. 

After all she was sending her and the team to a place that the woman in front of her had believed would never had to go back to, the place where everyone believed that Felicity Smoak was dead, the place where the man that had owned her whole heart was in too. 

"I don't get it, I thought that this was one of the most important things on our deal. That nobody would never find out that I was still breathing!" Felicity say with anger and with the last words shaking at the end.

"And you are absolutely right, Agent Smoak"

"Then why are sending me back there, knowing that the chance for them to see me is too big? Why are you doing this to me?" She say with tears threatening to fall from the corner of her blue eyes.

There was a reason why Felicity had decided to not check in the people that she had left behind two years ago. Why would she want to see how easy for them... For him had been to move on from her "death"? Why would she want to torture herself like that when her heart and soul had been broken over and over again by him already. Oh, the temptation had been so drowning, but the fear had been as well. So she had fought it against the need to check on them and focused on her missions to full the deal that she had done with the woman in front of her, who was ordering her to go back to the place where her heart had been ripped apart by the man that her stupid heart had fallen for, why her?. Was the question circulating her head and take her rest away the moment she had heard the orders to defeat their target.

Waller took a deep breath before looking back up at Felicity torture and painful eyes. "Believe it or not, Felicity I am not doing this like some sort of punishment at you, or to hurt you more than you already had been hurting. But we both know that the only person who can infiltrate into Helix headquarters is you. You are the only agent Argus has that can made them believe that you went rogue and win a place within the organization. This is not personal at all, in fact you are correct for me and to Argus is better for the world to believe that you are death is why I let that point very clear from the start and you go back to Starling city does not mean otherwise, so I advise you and the team to be very careful" Amanda ended up firmly and Felicity hear loud and clear the threat under those words perfectly as well.

  
  
_' Don't try to play smart at me and try to contact them again because if you do, they will pay for your disobedience'_

_"_ Are we clear, Agent Smoak?" Waller asked with authority and smirked when she saw Felicity frown with anger before she nodded her head tightly. "Wonderful, now. Only Floyd and Turned will be going with you this time. Lawton is doing all the preparation himself alongside with Turner right now, so I advise you to join them" She say but didn't wait for her answer before continue with her search for the drive and totally ignoring Felicity was thrown out another glare at her before making her way out or the office and slammed the door behind her.

_'Time to go back home, yay'_ Felicity though bitterly _'Don't worry Smoak, everything is going to be fine. You had done this a thousand times before, what can go wrong?'_

_Yeah last famous words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I guess Felicity is coming home soon 😰. Do want more updates?? You want Olicity Happy ending on this story?? 🤔😉


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver seems to notice that something is happening with Felicity on the flashbacks. While on present Team Arrow meets the Suicide Squad (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Frak!! Almost 5K hits already on this story... OH my God, thank you so much for reading, the incredible support and encouraging comments guys, it means the world to me 😭🤧. Here another update, that will answer some more of your questions 😉 anyway I hope you liked this one too 😘💞 PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME KEEP UPDATING?? 🤔

_Something that had become more and more common in her, well since two weeks ago to be exactly. At the start he thought it was something more that had to do with him being with Sara, like the fake smiles, or closing herself, well with him at least because he saw that it was different with Diggle, hell even with Roy she was more open and relaxed that she was with him. Something that Oliver knew it was his own do and never failed to felt like a punch on his gut with the shame and guilt that he felt and deserved for hurting such beautiful, kind and bright soul that was the woman that was currently blinking up at him with a blank stare instead that her normal warmth and ease smile that just made her... Felicity._ _But the blank stare or the obvious rejection to his touch was the reminder of what he had already lost, and fuck if that didn't break his own heart even more, but he had to swallowed because at the end of the day, when nightmares that never let rest come to him, just like memories of the people that had been hurt because of him come was what reminded him that this was worth it if it worked to keep her, his Felicity safe, no matter how fucking shit or self-hatred drowned him with the hurt or pain that he could see on her beautiful features or in his own heart, it was worth it if it keeps her safe from his enemies, his darkness... Of himself._

 _But lately, the jumping, the blank stares or closed herself had become more and more obvious, and even Diggle had expressed his own concern to him and Roy about. Because even they had been on the receiving side of her coldness and her loud voice as well, which was more than odd for the other two men, but he also knew that neither Dig nor Roy had been lucky enough to get her to talk to them and find out what had the blonde in such distress lately. So they had decided to let it go and let her come to them, well Diggle did, and he had to respected it after his friend had told him that him was probably the last person she would want to talk about her feelings seeing how a jerk he had been with her lately, he could still remember the hurt and guilt he had felt for Diggle words, even when it were more than deserve it, so he had nodded it acceptance and then proceeded to punch the shit out of the boxing bag with all the self-hatred and guilt until he had exhausted himself to sleep on the training mats where Felicity had woken him up the next day with shy touches and smiles until Sara come down and saw how fast the smiles disappear right away and walked to her computers losing herself in her world ignoring them... Ignoring him for the rest of the day._ _But today he had enough, because it was more than obvious that with each passing day everything was just getting worse, and he could felt on his gut that something was wrong, something was wrong with her, and he couldn't just let it go, not when it comes about Felicity, so after hours of silence and looking into the nothing while he, Diggle, Roy and Sara were training, he had enough. So with Diggle glare making a whole in the back on his head, or Roy face that say 'oh you're about to fuck everything up, even more' or Sara confused face he walked right to Felicity making sure that she could her his steps and realized that he was heading her way and not scared her._

_Felicity?" He said softly, Not quietly enough, though. Felicity jumped anyway and he saw her went stiff right away._

_"What, Oliver?" She asked without turning and with annoyance on her voice, things like this were what just kept making him more worried so he swallowed the hurt that he felt for her coldness towards him... 'After all he deserved it' he thought._

_"Besides the fact that you have been acting weird, for weeks now and keep snapping at us" He say with frustration as well. "Look, I don't know what is going on, but I told you once that you could told me about your day and that still stands" Oliver replied while he turned her chair so he could look at her beautiful and angelic face and she could see the honesty on his, so maybe she would open up._

_But only blinked and guarded stare was what he found looking back at him when she finally meet his eyes. "Is nothing" she say with a emotionless voice "At least is none of your business" she said, and he couldn't help but flinch in hurt at her tone, but before she or anyone could see it he masked it with anger and frustration without thinking about it, like always._

_"Sure as hell is mine business, when you keep snapping at us or is affecting your job, just last week you screamed at me and Sara for letting a damn towel on your desk, so you have not right to..." Oliver groaned angrily and knowing he was just making it worse because it sure as hell it sounded like he was mad at her and defending Sara when he only wanted to know what was wrong with her and nothing else, but like always his temper and stupid brain didn't know how to express himself so what he did?? Being his jerk self and hope that she would let out what was happening to her ('how stupid that had been' was the thought that would come months after when he remembered), but the cold, emotionless and bitter laugh that come from her made his mouth shut and the foundry go silence while everyone was looking at the girl that was nothing but light, happiness and kindness that was laughing darkly and anger on her eyes it that moment._

_"Wow" She muttered before standing up and took her things from her desk while she kept chuckling, but when she finally turned back at him he could see hurt and sadness on her big blue-green eyes that made him feel like shit all over again because once again he had done that. "So this is what is about, huh? Because I just hate when people are such disrespectful idiots like to put soak and disgusting towels on my desk" Felicity say not giving her a single hell about the fact that she just had called him and Sara 'Disgusting, idiots' neither caring about the offensive look on Sara for that and just keep staring at him with sadness, before a heartbroken small smile replaced the anger and walked right in front of him. "Well guess what, Ollie?" she said and made Oliver flinch again because she had never called him by his nickname, both knowing exactly what that meant and 'fuck that hurt' he thought. "I really don't care if I hurt yours or your girlfriend feelings because little cute Felicity doesn't have to always be obedient or your happy little pet, and if you don't like the way I work, because me being a bitch is apparently 'affecting my job' feel free to find someone else or better, yet I can totally teach Sara how to do my job, wouldn't that be awesome?" Felicity say with laughter and looked from him to the other three people in the room that were looking at her with shocked expressions on their face just like himself. "Anyway, I am exhausted and I am heading home, goodbye boss" She say coldly and walking out of the foundry the fastest she could on her red heels, letting the other people in shock and silence, not knowing how she just had broken a part of his heart At that moment._

_Or maybe, she just didn't care anymore, after all he had destroyed her heart a long time ago, so why would she?._

_How wrong he was._

_ >>>\-----------><\-------------<<<_

"Green Arrow, in position" Oliver say looking from the rooftop to the abandoned and in ruins factory.   
  
"Arsenal and Speedy, in position" Roy replied as well.   
  
"Spartan, in position"  
  
"Canaries, in position" Laurel and Sara said at the same time, but the tension broke when they all heard Roy and Thea trying to hide their laughter. "Seriously, guys. Again?" Sara said angrily but the others two only laugh a little harder.  
  
"What, that keeps sounding so stupid" Roy say between chuckles.  
  
"Hey!" The Lance sisters shout out with indignation on their voice.  
  
"Everyone, Focus!!" Oliver ordered firmly and everything went silence once again, thankfully. "Harbinger, Status?"  
  
"Still clear, the approximate alarms hadn't gone off yet, but there still ten minutes on before the meeting starts" Lyla reply through their comms.  
  
  
  
  
And Oliver once again had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, because no matter how long it has been, no hearing Felicity voice through his ear was still like getting a knife on his heart, one that never failed to throw him off the cliff. But he knew than in this especially mission wasn't an option, not when it comes to take them a step closer to defeat the man that was after everything he loved, everything that was left better said, because the other it had been ripped away from him a long time ago, Oliver thought with a flashing image of a beautiful smile and angelic face behind his eyes. But he couldn't think like that, because he knew that Slade was after his mother and sister, so he had to focus on the mission.  
  
"We got company" Diggle said and the tension was back again.  
  
Taking a deep breath and Opening his eyes again he saw lights heading their way. "What you see, Spartan?"  
  
"One black SUV from North and a range over from the west" Dig replied.  
  
"Okay, everyone kept your eyes open, we don't know if Helix or the person they are meeting with brought back up or not. So stay alert" Oliver warned and took an Arrow off his quiver after getting a 'copy' from the team before seeing the cars stop in front of each other, but nobody got out of the cars.  
  
He could feel the tension in the air and even on the penetrating silence around, but the team stay put not ready to made their presence know, not before see the faces of the people who was helping his enemy or who their were meeting with, but what bothered him the most was the strange feeling on his gut, a familiar feeling, but he did not why.  
  
That was when the black SUV doors opened and brought him back to the present. He saw two men coming out of the car, one was short with almost bold head and circles glasses and a tablet on his right hand. The other was taller, with dark hair, broad chest, tattoos around his neck and cruelty shining through his eyes and the surrounding air, but the man for Oliver kinda looked like an Italian mob boss, which mean nothing good if his time in Russia was a hint of that.  
  
"Oh man, that dude looks terrifying" Tommy whispered through their comms, knowing that he and Lyla could see everything with the Cameras that each member of the team had on their suits.  
  
"Tommy" Lyla schooled right away. "Okay, I run the facial program that Cisco was kind of give you guys. The glasses man wasn't found in any of the government list, but the other is a different story and also bad news"  
  
"Why?" Oliver groaned but never taking his eyes off the scene below, he saw the two guys lean into the hood of their cars, but the taller one was who was smirking with darkness and cruelty to the car in front of them, who had yet to come out.  
  
"Because he is a well-known Italian mob boss. And not in the good way. His name is Dante Bianchi, from one of coldest blood, merciless part of the Italian mob. His records go from drugs, rape, human and guns traffic to murder, including kids that were children of his victims" Lyla replied firmly but was obvious that the information of the man, Dante had affected her, like all of them if the 'Jesus' or 'Oh my God' muttered through the comms was any proof of that.  
  
"Why I am not surprised that our buddy Slade is friend of someone like that garbage" Sara say angrily, but before someone could reply to her Dante cold and amusing voice cut the silence below them.  
  
"Are you going to stay all night in there or I will have to go and took you out myself?" Dante say with actual thrill on his voice, which for some reason made Oliver tense even more, but the real tension come when the door from the range over opened and a boot with heels hit the floor 'A girl' he thought with a curse, because what the hell someone, a girl much less was doing close to a scumbag like Dante Bianchi who was accused of rape.  
  
When the girl, finally get out and shout out the door of her car a creepy and thrilled smirk appeared on Dante face and Oliver saw how shameless he checked the girl out, from the knee-high boot that made her legs look long and sexy shapely to her skin tight white Jean that hugged her waist and ass tightly, her top covered from her shoulder to right below her breasts letting her midriff bare to the cruel man before her eyes, but like her back was towards Oliver he could only see a tattoo that obviously went from her shoulders blades to the sexy dimples right above her firm bottom, but he could see what it was, not that it mattered because 'Hello, Queen. You're on a fucking mission, so focus instead that checking the girl out' like the creep in front of her was doing, but there was just something about the woman that was for some reason drawing him into 'What the hell is happening?' he thought with confusion and frustration.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Dante creep voice made Oliver focus again and more when he saw the man starting to walk towards the girl. "Mmm this such a nice surprise" he say, but then out of nowhere five different guns shut lasers landed on Dante chest and head making stop right away and the air tense even more.  
  
"I would not get closer if I was you, Mr Bianchi" The girl say, but the team noticed that she was using some kind of device to mask her voice, but still Oliver felt that strange feeling in his gut again. "There are currently, five different lasers on your body, but only one of them has an actual sniper behind it, so me in your place I would risk finding which one is it, One more step and you will die before you put a hand on me" the girl threatened and a shockingly pride hit Oliver and even making him smirk at the girl that until now he noticed that was wearing a jacket with a hood on, but he still could see blood-red locks hair picking out.  
  
"Bitch.." Dante spit out, but then the man with the glasses walked beside his partner, to look at the girl as well.  
  
"Impressive" he said with calculating and cold voice. "Please let me introduce myself..."  
  
"No need, Cayden James, founder of Helix" the girl interrupt right away and letting them know that she knew exactly with who she was dealing with, giving her control and power.  
  
"Again, impressive. But also not fair. Because you seem to know a lot about me and my organization, but I know nothing about you" Cayden say with emotionless voice.  
  
"You don't need to know my name. Only my skills which you had seen yourself. After all I did defeat all your hackers at once, only to send the invitation to this meeting." She say with smugness in her voice too.  
  
"Fair. But why exactly you wanted to meet me, if you could pretty much defeat me or even start your own business?" Cayden asked with curiosity.  
  
The girl only shrugged and lean on her car. "I want a job, that's all. A place on your organization" She answered, but then she let a shocked gasp, just like him and the team when Cayden replied right away and even Dante head snapped at his parent.  
  
"Done, but sadly I have to cut this meeting, because sadly I have another meeting with my associates, I will send you the details of our next meeting and coordinates as well" Cayden say heading back to their car and Dante followed too.  
  
"Wait that is all it takes?" The girl called out with confusion and unsure on her voice.  
  
"You said it yourself, you prove how good you are when you not only walked right past my protection programs, but also my group of hackers" Cayden answered opening his door and ready to get inside, but stopped to look back at the girl again. "You don't want to tell me your name, so how should we call you?"

For some time everything went silence, before the girl replied with confidence. "People on internet, knows me as 'Ghost Fox Goddess'" She say getting a smirk from Cayden before he got into his car.  
  
"See ya soon, baby" Dante say or better say purred at her before getting into the car and speed away front the place that went silence once again, because the girl stood still too.  
  
"Ah, boss we're not going after those guys?" Roy whispered through their comms and staring at the frozen girl too.  
  
"No, I am more interest of knowing who is she" Oliver say not notice the movement behind them, not until she talked again before he felt a sharp sting on his neck took it right away and saw that it was a 'shooting dart' he thought, before looking at his teammates he saw that they had been hit as well.  
  
"Didn't any of your mothers told you how rude is to overheard others people conversations?" The girl say and turned to look right at him, but for him everything was blurry already.

_Big and The deepest blue and green eyes looking back up at him was the last thing Oliver could see, before everything went dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the girl?? 😈🤔 Did Oliver will find out first?? Do you want more updates or I delete the story??


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Squad and Team Arrow cross paths again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and love in every single chapter guys, it means the world to me. For the people that want more updates in my others stories believe me I am trying really hard to find the time and write more 😭🤧 hopefully I will soon.  
> Anyway here is another exciting update that I hope you enjoy and love it as the others.  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT??? 🤔

_" You will always be my girl, Felicity"_  
  
_'Yeah right' Felicity though with a sad smile on her face before taking a big gulp of the wine bottle on her hand and tears falling on her cheeks, how could he be so soft while saying those words that her stupid naive heart wished to hear for so long from his lips but in a different way than him feeling guilty of not noticing how less she had been feeling since precious Sara joined to the team and different not because he was guilty over her getting shot saving said girlfriend, how the hell dare he to look at her with such soft eyes and whispering those words while he was touching so softly her cheek before he went back to Sara and locked themselves inside the bathroom, 'how dare he to be so cruel and play with her heart that way?!!' She screamed inside her head over and over again while the tears kept falling and the pressure on her chest only got heavier than already was after making that deal with the devil call Amanda Waller three weeks ago._  
  
_It was all just so fucking much and so painful at the same time. Without her permission a sob ripped out of her chest and then another until they started to fall over and over again while she hugged her knees tightly against her chest, sounds that she didn't even recognize full the silence around her living room, she was being so loud that she didn't saw or hear the footsteps from the hallway on her townhouse until the person was right in front of her. _  
  
_" That idiot doesn't deserve your tears, darling" the person said making scream and jumping across the room and away from him in a second staring with wide eyes while he was smiling in sympathy at her. _  
  
_" What the heck is going on?, did Amanda send you to kill me?" She whispered and saw the man smirk amusing at her. _  
  
_" I am afraid to say that would be bad for her business, darling. After all she needs your skills not your dead body" _  
  
_" Theb what the heck a hitman is doing on my living room?... Or better, why the heck did you break into my house, Deathshot?!" She exclaimed with anger and her hands on her hips. _  
  
_" Floyd or Lawton for you, love. And apparently I am your kind bodyguard from now on. About the breaking I really don't know, to be honest, I saw Johnny drop you off after getting shot and I got worried, so I decided to let myself in... And for what I hear I was right" Floyd say softly while she kept staring at him with incredulous tearful wide eyes, but then she was frowning. _  
  
_" Wait... How did you know that I got shot?" She asked and almost laughed when he actually rolled his eyes at her. _  
  
_" What part that I am your bodyguard didn't understand?. I was ordered to follow you and protect you... And before you scream at me again. Yes I did follow you to the bank and then when you and that chick went after the clock king, everything happened too fast before I could shoot the idiot before he fire at that chick that wasn't my problem at all, but then in a second you got in the way instead, which was stupid by the way" _  
  
_" You were following since I accepted the deal... What the hell!! That is just so damn creepy" Felicity say before letting herself fall back on her couch and returned to drink her wine, because with alcohol and the "aspirins" that Diggle had given her had her entire body, soul and heart so damn exhausted like to deal with the man or anything regarding that stupid deal. _  
  
_" Yeah, that is what I told her" Lawton say taking sitting besides her. "I mean it you know" he whispered. _  
  
_Confused Felicity turned to look at him._  
  
_" A bout that boy Queen. I really don't know the whole thing, but what I do know is how a broken heart and soul girl looks like. And you look just like that, Darling" He whispered with a soft smile at her. "The question is why in the hell are you letting him? Or why are so willing to give up your life for a man that doesn't do anything else but hurt you?" Lawton asked with real curiosity and no judgment on his voice or stare and thankfully without pity at her. _  
  
_Deep down she knew that it was crazy to trust the man at her side, more seeing and knowing it exactly who it was or what he had done, but also Felicity knew that probably in two months he was going to not only her partner, but the only person that would know the real her in that dark and lonely world that was waiting for her, so maybe with him her secret would be safe, after this may be the only opportunity she would have to let it out of her chest._  
  
_" You are right, deep down I know that he doesn't deserve a single tear, but in my stupid, naive heart does not matter how many times he breaks my heart, I will do everything to protect the man that I fall in love with, even when he wouldn't feel the same thing for me" Felicity say powerless to stop the tears that only made her feel weaker and pathetic all over again. "Pathetic, right?" She say trying to mask a little her pain and surprising the hell out of her, Lawton shake his death and put his arms around her shaking small form against his chest that only made her cry harder and freely._

_It was all just freaking much._

>>>\------------><\-----------<<<

"Are you okay?, Felicity" Floyd asked with soft gentle voice while she just kept looking numb to the locker in front of her.

'Are you okay' she wanted to laugh her ass off, but she didn't because deep down of all the shock, guilt, fear and sadness knew that Lawton question and concern were from the heart, which was another shock that the same man that had murdered a lot of people, her old friend brother not less, had ended up pretty much like her best and only real friend after two years of working with him, being saved by the man, was some kind of pretty much explained. But still how could she be 'okay' after last night, after that she had gotten to see the people that she thought would never have the opportunity to see ever again, after she had see _him_ again.

Tonight meeting was supposed to be ' _easy and smooth_ '. _'Yeah easy and smooth my ass'_ she though, but all that went to hell when Floyd and Turner noticed Oliver... Or better said 'Team Arrow' on site as well, how they find out about?, she didn't know. But what she did now was how her heart and whole body froze the moment she stopped her car in front of Cayden and that pig bastard Dante, she had frozen deciding if she just turned and drive far away from there... _From him_. Option that had been crushed by Amanda orders, to keep going with the plan while Turner was getting ready the darts for them once the meeting was over, so Felicity had gotten out with confidence and the Hood of her jacket on so hopefully neither of them would recognize her, but the intense gaze had stayed with her the whole time making the hair at the back seat f her head rise, but like the trained agent she was known, Felicity had ignored it and focused on the mission that was taking down the monsters in front of her, that easy until she had finally turned around and looked directly into the same blue intensity eyes that had made her fall so stupidity in love the moment he had walked into her office with a destroyed laptop and a horrible lie, but also with a so charming smile, the same eyes that had looked back at hers every time that same man had broken her heart, soul over and over again without giving him a damn about it. _So yeah she was nothing but okay at the moment._

"This is why I didn't wanted to come back here, I knew that sooner or later, somehow we would ended up running into them" Felicity finally responded with a thick voice blinking the tears away, but she still let trembling breathe when a hand took hers and saw Floyd sit beside her with a soft and sympathy face. 

"I know that this must be really hard..." even though when he was talking with soft voice she couldn't help but let a bitter laugh.

"Which part? The part that I actually let you guys drug my old friends? or the part that I'm scare as hell with the simple thought of any of them finding out that I am not death and I lie to them" Felicity said with one tear finally falling. 

"Both" he answer her with nothing but sympathy and a gentle smile. 

"But to be honest, I don't really know why are you so scare of them finding out, Felicity. You did nothing wrong, but protect them since Waller put you in a corner and made you decide what was more important, your freedom or them. They had nothing to judge you because at the end of the day you went through hell over the last two years, for them, to protect them, so they should be nothing but thankful towards you, Felicity" Floyd stated while he took her tear away from her cheek.   
  
"That is not what I am afraid of, Floyd" She whispered. "I'm afraid of how much power over me he still has, I am afraid of being hurt and abandoned again" Felicity say with a broken smile and tears on her eyes.   
  
Because only thinking, remembering all the pain she had felt that night were scary as hell, an only thought of going through it all over again was so, so scary that had Felicity wanting nothing but run away the fastest she could to protect her stupid heart from it. From him.   
  
"I am glad you know" Felicity say with a small genuine smile.   
  
"Of what?" Lawton asked confused.   
  
"That Oliver and Diggle had a team now, I know that I tried to ignore everything regarding Starling city or them, but the worry of them being out there without some watching their backs was always there and sometimes the reason of my restless. But now I know that they're not alone out there" She whispered with honesty and ignoring the mean voice at the back on her head telling her that they... Him had always been better off without her or the burden she had always been for them, for him.   
  
"How you do it, Felicity?" Lawton asked when he saw her expression going dark and sad like she always does when she seemed to lost herself on her dark thoughts.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"How can you still being so kind, selfless with the man that showed you nothing but pain and sadness" He asked with wonder and curiosity, but regret it when that so broke smile appeared on her lips and eyes.   
  
"You know why" Felicity whispered knowing that he definitely knew why, but she was so afraid to say it loud and mentally thanked him when he gave her a knowing look and nodded at her in a 'I do know why and you don't have to say it' way.   
  
"Now enough of those ridiculous feelings, we had a party to get to and a mission to do" She say whipping the tears away and standing up from the bench to take the suit jacket from her locker to put it on before turning to look back at Lawton who was smiling appreciably at her outfit before answering.  
  
"Let's rock and roll, boss"

>>>\------------><\--------------<<<

"I hate those things" Floyd grunted through the comms on their ears and Felicity help but roll her eyes, Again that night.

"Yes, you had let it more than clear with the thousands of times that you had said it" She replied while trying her best to keep her head down and hidden in the shadows corners of the party.

"I feel like a damn monkey on this suit" he replied with annoyance.

"Awww, dear friend you are don't need the suit to be a monkey" Felicity say trying to contain her laughter, but Turner or James didn't even try to hide not even when an angry grunt sounded in the comms.

"Why the hell we have to wear those annoying suits again?"

"Because we're supposed to be waitress in mayoral event, Floyd" James responded this time before he founded her eyes across the room and smirked at her while he checked her out. "And because Megan really knows how to wear a boss suit too, of course" he say with a wink at her when she rolled her eyes at him as well, but deep down he had to agree with the guy, because damn right she could pull and full a damn businesswoman three pieces suit.

( [Felicity dress suit](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bpjcz2UhHZ2/?igshid=smujiyavdst0) )

But before she could respond static full their ears and then their so not happy boss voice. "Agent if you're done flirting, I would love to go back to the mission" Amanda replied with annoyance and had everyone muttered a 'Copy, Boss' before focusing on the room full of couples and their target shaking hands with Starling city elite, like he was associated with such dirty organization that was Helix, the people that apparently was financially supporting Mayor-to-be Sebastian Blood. She hated to found out that apparently Laurel had been right about the man two years ago when they had thought that Oliver had been only blind once because a Lance sister was involved and because the guy was apparently associated with criminals, but here they were about to sneak into the man office and find exactly how deep those connections run and if maybe Argus could use him against Helix and the rest of the associates that were within the organization. So after mopping over what had happened the past night, Felicity had found a window open to get herself as an investor and the team as waiters into the party that Mr Blood was hosting on his campaign building, so she could have access to the man office and computer when the moment was right, of course, she just hoped that this mission was at least easy and smooth as possible.

"Ah, Felicity we had a familiar company on the entrance" Lawton reported breaking her thoughts, but also the sound of paparazzi Cameras going crazy on the entrance.

And she did not have to turn around to see who it was, because deep down she already knew and for Floyd tone as well, so her body froze for a moment and her blood rushed through her ear.

"Ah, lovely. The Queen's are finally here" Sebastian stated with fake pleasingly voice before applause erupted in the room.

_'You have to be fucking kidding me!!' She thought looking up the ceiling, before she looked to the entrance and saw him, standing tall and in all his hot tux glory, with the one and only Sara Lance hanging from his arm._

_'Well, shit indeed'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do want a fight between Squad VS Team Arrow??? 😰😈 You want me to delete the story or update?? 🤔


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide Squad and Team Arrow officially meets face to face. 😈😰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my amazing people, here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy and support just like the others (Sorry if you don't, but please understand that I really had a horrible week, that almost make want to delete the whole thing, so did the best I could 😩. 
> 
> Anyway happy reading PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT??? 🤔

_Peaceful was the perfect way to describe him right this moment, which was crazy because that was the last thing that Oliver had felt for the past eight months... Without her, God even thinking about it felt like getting stab on the chest all over, shamelessly he admitted that he hoped for the stab to be real, so he could finally rest and perhaps if heaven was kind enough like to gift him to join her wherever Felicity was. But weirdest thing was right now he felt peaceful and the pain that had become his best friend was just... gone. All around him was fresh and so calm that for the first time he didn't want to open his eyes and face the cold alone reality that was waiting for him, but he knew that he couldn't ignore it for so long, no matter how much he wished that he could._

_Taking a deep breath Oliver finally opened his eyes, frowning stately because looking around him was meet with a unknown room and the sun light through the curtains seemed way too bright that he had to blink to adjust to the new lighting, the bed where he was on was probably the softest that his body had been on for a long time ago because sure as hell it wasn't like the cot on the foundry or any dirty hotel that he had ended up after drinking himself to sleep trying to forget or sometimes to dream about his Felicity smile, voice, laughter and felt that peace that only her presence had been possible to make him feel after so long. Maybe this was a dream after all, he thought with a sad sigh before getting out of bed and realized that he was on his sweatpants hanging law on his hips, shirtless with his scars on full display when he looked himself in the mirror that was besides the bed, with his full attention on the mirror he didn't notice the movement at his back, until her sweet and calming voice make his whole body froze and shut his eyes tightly trying to hold his tears from falling._

_"Now this is a view to wake up with" She say softly, but Oliver still could hear the mirth under all that sweetness._

_'Yeah, Definitely a dream' He thought with joy and sadness, because he didn't know if those dreams were a gift or a punishment for being a damn coward that let go the most precious thing that life had ever gifted him with, but with the time he had learned to just enjoy it to fullest before facing the sad and cruel reality that will always wait for him._

_There she was, Felicity Smoak in all her glow and majestic glory smiling big at him once he opened his eyes again catching her reflection on the mirror while she leaned in the bathroom door, her so soft long golden blonde locks dropping into her shoulder and framing such porcelain delicate features of her soft face, the blush that had always driven him crazy in full display on her cheek and full puffy lips showing on their natural pink color 'God she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on' Oliver thought with a content sigh before taking the beautiful short white dress she had on wrapped tightly around her perfectly shaped body._

([Dream Felicity dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e4/72/70e4728846e5793ea4e56e28c49c28b7.jpg)) 

_'Only his Felicity would be able to look like the sinfulness angel that he had ever seen' Oliver thought with a playful smirk, and looking back up at her face that had a knowingly smile on her face he could felt his heart beat faster all over again._

_"I don't want to wake up" Oliver whisper fall before he could stop it and the agony clear as the day on his voice._

_"let's not think about it, Oliver" Felicity replied softly that had him nodding right away and finally turning towards her with a soft smile, the smile that was had always been reserved for her only._

_"You look stunning, breathtaking" Oliver whispered again when Felicity started to walk towards him from across the room and saw how the blushing on her porcelain skin got more lovely red making his hands inching with the craving of follow that blush with his fingers and his mouth... Like he had always dreamed of doing, before the cruelty of the world took her away._

_"Well thanks to you, because after all this is you dream" Felicity replied with mirth and gently when she was right in front of him._

_Oliver felt the tears threatening to fall when her scent invaded him completely, roses, coconuts mixed with the fresh winter air, the scent that was so beautifully intoxicating like the day he walked in her office on his family company, the scent of.... 'Home, safe and warm home' Oliver thought doing his best to keep his tears at bay, because God he missed it so fucking much, not even holding tightly against his chest her panda sweater was enough anymore.... He just wanted back._

_"No, I didn't do anything. You were always so damn beautiful and.... You have no Idea how much I regret not telling you that every single day" He chocked out feeling some tears finally falling._

_Oliver saw his beautiful Felicity smile up at him with such tenderness and sympathy that just made his heart hurt so much more, 'God she always had been so tiny and delicate that every time she had been in my arms fear that my darkness would break her had been so terrifying, but with a strength incomparable' He thought looking down into her big blue-green eyes that seemed wiser beyond her young years. With a soft tender breathtaking smile Oliver saw Felicity brought up a small soft hand against his cheek and whip some tears away that had him leaning into her touch with a painful whimper on the back of his throat._

_"I am so tired, Felicity. I feel sad and angry so damn much with the world all the time" He whispered looking right back at her eyes that were so calm and understanding._

_"Why?" She asked while she kept rubbing comfortably his cheek._

_"Because is not fair, you have so much life ahead of you, so much light to share, is not fucking fair that took you away so soon while piece of shit people keep breathing.... Is not fair" Oliver replied painful, because the anger since he received that call wouldn't disappear, only alcohol seemed to put it down for some time he knew it was destroying him, but he just wanted to forget... To finally rest again._

_"Oh, Oliver. But this not the way, you're not only hurting yourself, but all of this is hurting the people that loves you, that is not fair either" Felicity said softly trying to make him understand, but he just didn't want to understand, he just wanted to be with... She and her light again. "I know that everything sucks right now, but please do not waste such beautiful chance in life... Not for me, please"_

_"Felicity" He dragged her name in a way that he had obsessed with since he had heard her name and because it seemed that Felicity just melted when he said it that way, no it wasn't an exception when she stopped talking and looked at his eyes again. "Please don't ask me that, not when I was part of causing you pain and heartaches because I was a fucking coward, because I can't promise you that I will live a happy life.... That chance went away when life took you away from me" Oliver chocked out with tears._

_"Oliver..." She whispered with some tears on her own eyes._

_"Please don't ask me to say that I don't love you, because I do love you, no matter what. I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you sooner" He say with full tears and sobs falling now with so many regrets and pain stabbing into his heart._

_"Shhh, come here " Felicit whispered before she put her arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back in a comforting way, with a whimper Oliver buried his head in her soft and warmth neck._

_The warmth that spread all over his chest was something that he just wanted to hold onto and never let go ever again._  
  
_" I miss you so much" Oliver sobbed in her neck, and he felt her tighten her arms around him while she rocked them gently. "I just want to be with you.... please let me be with you" he begged kissing tenderly her neck and with his arms locked in her waist._  
  
_" Not yet, but soon life may surprise you, Oliver" Felicity whispered with her soft lips in his ear before he felt being lowered into the bed once again but with his head still buried into her neck this while one of her hands was stroking his hair and the other was on his wet cheek. "Maybe life will be kind and give you what you truly desire one day" She promised kisses his forehead and smile into it when he let an out a content sign. "Not go to sleep, don't be afraid because I am always at your side"_  
  
_He wanted so bad to protest because he knew too well that when he waked up again it would be on the cold foundry or a hotel alone, she would be gone again so, he did not want to go just yet, but her being in his Felicity arms was such relaxing and happiness that he could feel his eyes dropping close. With a final tender kiss on her collarbone and deep breath that made his lungs full of her scent, he let himself fall into their darkness again, but safely wrapped in her arms... His home._  
  
_" I love you, I will help you to fix all your pain soon, I promise" He heard her whisper in his forehead again, before he fallen completely slept._

>>>\------------><\------------<<<

**_Present Time._ **

This right here was probably what Oliver hated the most about having to pretend to be the old stupid and selfie jerk 'Ollie' that he had been before that Gambit went down, the attention and the people, or snakes was a better way to call the people in the entire room right now pretending to like him and his family back because of what laid on their bank account was probably the reason why they all were applauding to them at the moment with their fake pleased smiles while flashing cameras run wild too. But just like the months after his return, he knew that it was necessary for their mission, to stop Slade, so no matter how this whole scene made him anxious and tense he had to suck it up and follow the plan that they had done with the information that was left on the drive that Lyla had taken from Amanda Waller and the team that had apparently drugged them the nigh before letting for Tommy and Lyla to find unconscious on the abandoned rooftop, though that still made him angry and confused him all over again with the memories of those mysterious eyes looking back at him or how strange emotions had run through his whole body because of those eyes before everything went dark, 'Goddammit, Queen focused' he schooled himself with a head shake and focusing on the room and his team again.

Tommy was with his arm around Laurel waist while they smiled and said hello to the surrounding people, just like Thea was doing with the famous winning Queen smile and Roy stood with nerves at her side, like always. Lyla and Diggle were acting like their security team for him and his mother who was at the moment having a civil chat with the man of the hour and the owner of the office that they would sneak into too, because apparently Mr Blood had connections with Slade Wilson as well, and they all had agreed that maybe they could find a way to find him on his office or computer while the man was distracted hosting his party, 'Clean and Fast' he and Diggle had said after they had go one more time over the plan, but he couldn't help but feel otherwise and less when he had felt an intense stare the moment he had walked into the room.

"Ollie, are you okay?" Sara asked with a soft voice and smiling to the people passing by, and Oliver turned to look back down at her like he had totally forgotten about her, because he actually had, so she rolled her eyes at him with a grin knowingly as well. "You had been turning everywhere, like looking for something since we walked in here, so what is wrong?" She asked again with a frown.

But Oliver only kept staring blinking at her, because yeah they had somehow back at being friends, but not like it was before... Before that night, how could he when he had used her to broke and push away, hurt the woman that had stolen his heart completely the moment he had lay his eyes on her in that IT office that had gone away from this world not knowing just how damn much she meant to him all because his cowered ass and for Sara to that had never let a moment go without reminding Felicity that she was with him and not her, so yeah it didn't matter if he was accepting Sara again on his circle of friends, but not matter how much he tried the rage, guilt and anger towards the woman in front of him was still deep inside of him, he didn't trust her like he used to before either, because at the end of the day she, just like himself were guilty of breaking the soul and hear of Felicity Smoak and that would never change.

"Nothing" He finally responded clearing his throat and saw hurt flinch through her eyes before she nodded in acceptance at him too. "Let's just focus and do our job, so we can go" Oliver finished with a calmer voice and she nodded at him again.

"Oliver that is our window" Diggle voice finally broke the uncomfortable silence, and he looked across the room to his partner that nodded to the stage where Sebastián had started his speech and all his security team were surrounded it to protect his boss, so Oliver nodded back at Diggle who had Lyla besides at nodded in agreement.

"Okay, everyone let's move on" He say and everyone responded with a muttered 'Copy' so nobody would hear and started to walk in sync to the elevator and all of them got inside hoping nobody would notice their disappearances.

"So, not to be bad vibes, but are you sure that you can get into his system, Lyla?" Tommy asked breaking the silence around the elevator.

"Let's hope that I can, I may not be... An expert but I would like to think that I did learn some things watching Argus tech guys work their magic" Lyla reported and Tommy nodded before the doors opened on Sébastian office floor, but to run into Oliver's back when he stopped death his tracks "What the hell, Buddy?" Tommy exclaimed, but gulped when he saw the reason why the Vigilantes had frozen on their spots.

Once were all the unconscious bodyguard that were spread all over the hallway, some with blood, bruises forming on their faces and others with broken arms under their own bodies, but that wasn't what Oliver and the others were looking at, Oh no. It was the Redhead with a tight businesswoman suit on at the other end of the hallway that had her mouth cover and her soft blood-red in curly long ponytail and two steel batons on each gloved hand with such big intensity blue-green eyes focused on them as well.

"Is that the same g..." Tommy started to hiss.

"Yes" Diggle responded to shut him up, but the girl still narrow her eye at them and tilled her head to the side.

"What, it was take the kids to work day or something?" the girl mocked at them. "You know is getting really annoying that you guys seem to be following me around" she say with anger, but she almost smirked when she saw all their eyes go big when they finally understood what she was talking about.

"You know who we're" Laurel whispered staring at the women that let an amusement chuckle.

"Please it wasn't that hard to find out, Canary" She say and noticing the offended looks on both sisters for her mock on their code names.

"What are you doing here!?" Oliver demanded getting tired on the woman game, and he could see that Dig was as well.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr Arrow" She answered before she focused her eyes at Lyla. "But seeing who is with you I kinda know how, I see that you get naughty and stole the hard drive from Director Waller, Agents Michaels" the girl said with accusatory voice and head shake. "Anyway, I am sure that she will have chat with you, so Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere else to go"

"Not a chance" Oliver exclaimed and got ready to fight the girl that only laughed back.

"Yeah, I wasn't really asking" She say moving with smooth and expertise the steel sticks around her hands.

"Ah, not to be a kill vibe or anything, but we outnumbered you sweetie" Tommy say with smugness smirk at the girl.

But right after Oliver and Diggle saw Deathshot, Turner and a military body built guy walk around the corner and stand side by side of the suited girl. 

"Hi, Johnny" Lawton say with a smirk that got Diggle more tense and angry, "Long time no see, please let me introduce ourselves.... Welcome to the Suicide Squad" he say taking his gun of his waist and smirk bigger at them.

' _Oh shit_ ' Tommy muttered staring at the Flawless lineup dress suit team in front of them. "I know that they're kinda our enemies, but you guys have to accept that they look Badass as hell" he hissed, but shut up when Oliver turned to glare at him before focusing back the group... 'The Suicide Squad', apparently.

Everything froze for some time, because for some reason Oliver was holding himself back, and frustrated him to end with himself, because on hell would the simple thought of hurting the Redhead in front of would annoy him so much that he was holding from attacking them... Attacking her? But it was like something deep inside of him was screaming not to even raise a hand at her direction because he was going to regret it, 'What the hell is happening?' He thought holding down the frustrating groan, then he narrowed his eyes confused at the girl as well, seeing how her eyes went nervously from him to Dig that was at his side waiting too, ' _She was holding herself back too_ ' was what her rigid stand and the tightly grip the girl had on the batons on her hands was telling him, ' _But, why? And why the hell he was feeling that damn familiar pull towards her again? More when he stared at those so familiar eyes_ ' Oliver wondering once again.

"Is your call, Boss" Lawton say to the Redhead, breaking the silence around the hallway, but the concern and sympathy on Deathshot voice was something that surprised him and looking back at Dig and Lyla he could see that it was surprising to see the other man like that, because 'soft' or 'understandable' were words that never were associated with the hit man Floyd Lawton, so it was obvious that the girl was somehow a soft spot for him. "But, whatever it is, you have to take it now, because Mr Blood is about to end his speech" Lawton say and Oliver could see that women keep staring back at him before a determined stare replaced the nerves one. 

"Put the gun away, Deathshot" She say firmly and Oliver saw that the other man followed the order right away and funded his weapon back to his belt. "Don't hurt them, just clean the way, understood?" she asked and her team nodded at her before she turned to look back at Team Arrow with a smirk obviously hidden behind the mouth cover. "Last chance?" she asked at him. 

And surprise him when a thrill for the obvious challenging voice of the girl that run through his whole body, something that he had not felt in a long time ago, which was.... Nice. 

He couldn't help or hold back the smirk that appeared on his face too when he answered her. "Not a chance" he replied with confidence.

And in a second hell broke loose when each team started to run toward the other. 

_Show time._

In a second Oliver saw the girl running towards his direction, so his body automatically went to fighting mode and wait for the hit that he knew that would be like riding a bike to block, but what he didn't expect was that she drop her self to the floor, so she could easily slip between his legs without even touching or punching a single part of his body, neither he expected it to turn him on and impress him when he looked back at her. 

([Felicity slip through the floor](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fthumbs.gfycat.com%2FAdmirableAngryGallowaycow-max-1mb.gif&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Ffr%2Fgifs%2Fsearch%2Fblack%2Bwidow%2Bvs%2Bsecurity&tbnid=sj7Z3_jJPKOuiM&vet=1&docid=ffU7oc7hTEjF_M&w=444&h=250&itg=1&q=stunt%20fights&hl=es-419&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim)) 

But before he could catch her eyes, he saw that she turned back and kicked Laurel back feet making her lose balance with a painful crie ([Felicity kicking Laurel inspired gif](https://images.app.goo.gl/Fv5k7n6XPaxSzmFU8) ) which made Sara attack the girl right away, but only took a moment to know and see that the girl was well trained when she kept blocking every single one of the punches that Sara threw at her, something that impressive him even more because getting into a hand to hand combat with a trained assassin wasn't something easy to do, but the girl was handing herself more than fine against Sara who appeared to get annoyed and frustrated with every punch that got blocked when her opponent got to land hers perfectly, kicks and jabs were perfectly Flawless thrown at the assassin. 

"Impressive, right?" A voice finally made him snapp his attention from the fight between the Redhead and Sara back to the direction of, but not before the owner of the voice punched him hard on his jaw ' _Damn it, focus. Queen_ ' he schooled himself and started to puch back at the guy that had obviously was military built and training like he had noticed when he was sparring with Diggle on the foundry, but what Oliver didn't understand was the anger that he could feel behind those punches, like it was something personal somehow. 

In seconds Oliver could feel his body automatically went in defense and attacks moves against his opponent that he could admit he could hold himself too, after all he as the girl were Argus so it made perfectly sense. From the corner of his eyes he could see Diggle and Lyla fighting hand-to-hand combat against Deadshot, he also saw Thea and Roy fighting against Turner too, both were doing what they were told to not harm them and just to put them down, order that still surprised him because he knew that it was from the girl and judging from his time on Hong Kong, he knew that those orders didn't come from Amanda Waller because she was more than known like someone who didn't care about the means if it meant that she and Argus got what they wanted so once again questions about the mysterious Redhead comeback, but he forced them down to focus on putting the guy who he was fighting against, down.

Oliver could see that the guy was starting to sweat from his forehead and the punches had lost some straight as well 'Good' he thought while he landed a perfect hit into the man chest with his open hand making him lose balance and step back, so he could gulp a deep breath 'Wrong' Oliver thought before he kicked the guy on the stomach making bend holding his side which was another mistake because it gives the archer the perfect angle to put his arm around the guy neck and quickly move behind him to tight his hold to cut his breathing, in matters of seconds Oliver felt the other man giving up until he finally passed out, once he was unconscious Oliver let him fall to the floor careless just in time to see the knocking Sara out too who fall unconscious beside her sister.

Panting chests and wide eyes, he and the girl stared at each other once again, he saw her eyes went to the guy who was still unconscious at his feet and then back at his eyes with a blink stare. 

"You still have it, of course you do" The girl whispered, but the words weren't what make Oliver frown confusedly at her. No it was the pride, wonder and....melancholy on her soft voice that made his heart beat faster and stop at the same time because in one second it seemed like ha was.... Hearing _her_ all over again.

_But_

_No, no, no_

It wasn't possible, his mind and heart was sure as hell playing with his head all over again. 

_Because...._

_It wasn't impossible that..._

But before he could even speak or arguing with himself, he saw the girl take something from her pocket and throw it to the middle of the hallway before the whole room was full of gas making and the others coughing for breathe and close theirs eyes.

It took probably more than a minute to blinking repeatedly and to made their irritated eyes to focus in the room once again and another to see they were alone and the others...

She was gone, once again, letting his mind and heart in a hot mess. Because it wasn't possible.... 

' _What the hell is happening?'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well are you Team Squad or Team Arrow??? 😰😈 You want me to delete the story or update?? 🤔


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and someone important reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry I didn't update this past week, but all the hype about Emily and Stephen reunion in C2E2 is to blame and more with that whole ass mouth kiss 😰😈😂 anyway here another update that I hope you enjoy this as all the others. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT?? 🤔

_Everything, absolutely everything freaking hurt._

_From her toes to the top of her hair, where they had been gripping the tainted with sweat and blood blonde locks, her stomach was a bruises purple and different color mess with some knife cuts too, even fucking breathing hurt after they had been drowning her with freezing as hell water. So yeah everything fucking hurt. Felicity knew that it was just matter of time for Floyd and Waller founded her, but that also mean more damn torture was coming and fuck is that didn't make her want to cry._

_The cold air in the windowless room wasn't helping either, but again it that was the point, Because 'Hello, this is torture, Smoak' she let a bitter and weak chuckle. She was supposed to act all thought, but here she was all beat up and crying in silence when the beat of the day was finally done, but today had been worse because apparently they were done and frustrated with her lack of answer about 'Who she worked for?' or 'How she had been able to infiltrate into an Iraqi terrorist headquarters?', things that she just couldn't answer._  
  
_So after three whole weeks without opening her mouth that wasn't to scream or throw some curses to those cowards had earned her cuts that were still bleeding on her back made by a leather slash, how many? She had no idea, because the count had been lost after ten of them, she was sure that her back was a bleeding and cuts mess, the piercing, throbbing pain was a hell of gave away._  
  
_She was just so damn tired, that in the middle of all of it she had wished for them to just end her miserable life already, but no life had never been that kind to her anyway, so here she was a bleeding and tearful mess, enjoying the little time before they come back and continued with her torture._  
  
_" Ah, always the weakest, Smoak" Felicity muttered into the so quiet room and trying to at least to relax a little. _  
  
_But then her body completely froze when she coughed movement from the dark corner of the room, until the shadow took two steps forward and let his face, that damn handsome and piercing ocean eyes show, with a content grin on his face._  
  
_" God, I am really losing it" She muttered staring at him with wide eyes, because yeah there were no way in hell that he was real and standing across her, not when she knew that the real one had known that she had left this world a long time ago and probably moved on with his life, so yeah Felicity Smoak was finally losing it._  
  
_" I don't know, I think you're doing just fine" Dream Oliver say with an amusing smirk on his face._  
  
_" Yeah, I think the beat up, and the mess on my back says otherwise, buddy" Felicity laughed._  
  
_But stopped when she saw pain and guilt on his charming features while he took her completely, from toes to head._  
  
_" Oh, God Felicity" Oliver whispered painfully before he was kneeling in front of her, tears appeared on her eyes when she felt his so gentle palms against her cheeks and his thumbs trying to whip her tears away, without hurting her._

_"Yeah, I guess I'm still being that weak and pathetic IT girl" She said bitterly._

_"Please don't say that, Felicity. Because we both know that is not true" He pleaded with so much honesty and an strange emotion shining through his eyes that she only swallow and nodded at him before letting a so tiredly sign out and leaning completely against his touch that brought a smile on his face._  
  
_" I am so tired, Oliver" Felicity whimpered out break the silence once again. "I just want to sleep and rest, without the fear of waking up for more pain. I am not like you, or Diggle or Sara" She cried out softly._  
  
_" Shhh" Oliver say with such tenderness that almost made her cried harder, because she couldn't remember when had been the last time that someone had touched her with so much gentle and soft like the man kneeling in front of her was doing. "I know that you are tired, but you can't give up, not yet, Felicity" he informed firmly, but with tears in his own eyes too._  
  
_" Why not?" She asked._  
  
_But he just smiled sadly, but yet so hopeful at her that only confused her more. "Because you hadn't come back yet, you have to come back to me, my Felicity" Oliver whispered with so much conviction that finally made her broke._  
  
_Real or not real, she didn't care anymore, not when she could feel her body getting weaker by the minute, not when at least some way he was here with her, looking at her like she was his biggest treasure that he had ever owned or the privilege to touch on his life. Not when he smiled at her before leaning up to press his soft lips against her forehead letting the softest kiss in the crown of her head before leaning his lips towards her ear and started to muttered soft and comforting words with so much tender._  
  
_'Everything is going to be okay'_  
  
_'You can rest, I will not let anyone get near or hurt you again, I promise Felicity' He muttered over and over again against her ear._  
  
_And just like that she let the darkness took over, not even thinking that it was probably forever._

  
_Because he was here, her Oliver was here, making her feel safe in his presence, like he always had._

>>>\---------><\----------<<<

"I don't know if say 'Good Job' or put a bullet in your heads" Amanda Waller groaned out while she kept pacing in front of them.

To say that their boss was angry was an understatement, the woman was annoyed and angry as hell the moment Felicity and the team had come back from their latest mission in Sebastian Blood party. Not even her worst nightmares she had ever imagined that one day she would have to fight against the people that had became her family and friends, it was why she had preferred to slips between Oliver legs, so she could fight against Sara and Laurel instead, the simple thought of even punching him was just unthinkable even when some pain had appeared back on the deepest corner of her heart when she had seen him enter with the one and only Sara Lance on his arm. She hated that even after years away, that idiot still had some power over her and her feelings, but she wasn't about to let that door open again 'Oh hell no, never again' Felicity thought with determination.

The simple thought feeling the same pain and heartache that had settled down on her heart and soul for so long scared the hell out of her, because she just didn't want to be that weak ever again, much less with everything she had gone through for the past two years and sure as hell she wasn't about to let the naive and unrequited feelings of the past take all that strength away. Felicity just wanted to complete the mission and go back to Russia where her heart was safe from getting hurt all over again... From him. But of course everything had just gotten more complicated with Team Arrow constantly getting in the way, just like had happened last night, 'Ugh, why they had to made everything more complicated' she thought with stressful sigh and try to put attention back on the angry Amanda Waller again.

"Why you're blaming us, is not like we tell them about the mission or the information that we had gained" Lawton argued back with annoyance as well.

Felicity knew that he was right, but she still sent him a deadly glare because she could help but feel protective towards the woman that she knew what he was talking about, Yes, it had been wrong of Lyla to apparently steal the hard drive, from the director not less, but the least that she or anyone else needed was Amanda centering that anger and frustration on Lyla, more knowing that Waller didn't just forgive a betrayal of that kind, not without a punishment or... With their lives. 

"Lawton" Felicity hissed angry at the man that was standing at her side who turned to look at her with a regretful face.

"You're absolutely right, Mister Floyd" Waller replied when she had finally stopped pacing with a calculated face that made Felicity gut twist with concern. "Apparently Agent Michaels took a side and decide to not only betray me, but also the agency"

"Amanda" Felicity said lowly with warning full on display the moment she walked towards the other woman in the room. "Lyla may had betrayed you, but don't forget that We have a deal" She groaned angrily.

"A deal that didn't cover Agent Michaels, Ms Smoak" Waller firmly stated.

Felicity knew that she was right, the deal had been regarding Oliver, Diggle and Roy, but she also knew that she wasn't going to let Amanda hurt the woman who had come to call a friend the time they had known each other after rescued her from the Russian prison and the woman who she was sure was the love of Diggle's life, so no she wasn't about to let Amanda touch a single hair of her head.

"I understand that you are angry, but I am asking to let her out of this" Felicity reply looking directly into Waller eyes, hoping that she wouldn't try what she was thinking she was already thinking about what to do with Lyla and her betrayal.

"I can't just let people believe that's okay they walk above me, betray me without punishment, Miss Smoak. And sure as hell Agent Michaels will not be the exception" Amanda say firmly and Felicity could felt her hand forming a fist with each word 'God she had never wanted to punch someone like wanted right now' she thought more when the tension in the room got thicker and Waller raised an eyebrow at her in challenge when her anger was clear as daylight.

"Felicity" Floyd whispered when he saw her get angrier to the point that her fist was turning white with how tightly she was fisting it. "Calm down, let's go to take some air, okay?" He say wrapping his hand round her wrist.

"I will take his advice if I was you, Miss Smoak. Go take some air and clear your head while I deal with this. It will be like people said.... Oh, right. 'Eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel'" Waller muttered at her, her 'This is your out, take it while I deal with the problem' unsaid was clear as day.

Felicity knew that punching Waller in her office wouldn't fix anything, the opposite. It would only get worse, but she could help but imagining herself kicking the crap out of her for even daring to threat her friend, but she knew that if she let the anger control her it would end either her in a cell or worse case in a beat up to remind her where and who she belonged to (like her training had been), and that wouldn't be any help to anyone, much less to Lyla, so with that thought she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax her standing before opening her eyes again with a fake relaxing attitude.

"You right, I need some air, if you all excuse me" Felicity say bowing her head and turned to walk out of the office ignoring the suspicious narrowed eyes of Waller that was burning a whole in the back of her head while she kept walking away without glancing back.

she was about to step into the elevator a voice called out her name. 

"Felicity, Wait." James say while he jogged towards her. 

"What?" She answered the nicest possible, not trying to alarm him, because it didn't matter that the man in front of her was the same man that had spent almost a year in her bed while they forgot about everything for some time with pleasure, he still worked for Amanda and Argus, something that she just couldn't trust, not right now. 

"Hey, I am on your side here, Felicity. But is not like we can go against Waller orders" James replied softly. 

"So what?. I am supposed to be okay with her pretty much telling in my face, that she is going to kill or God knows what to a old friend of my, the woman who is also my best friend girlfriend" She groaned out. 

"They aren't your friends anymore, Felicity and you have to understa..."

"No, no, no. Don't even try to pretend that you know anything about me or my old life. Just because you have screwed me, doesn't mean that you know me" Felicity finally snapped, ignoring the guilt that she felt when James flinched at her words and angrily voice. 

But she just couldn't deal with this, even knowing that James was right, because they all thought she was dead and moved on with their lives, it hurt her heart to think about it too, but right now that wasn't important, not like it was saving Lyla. So she swallowed the guilt, and she got into the elevator with one last apology look at James. 

"Just don't do anything stupid, Please Felicity" He muttered before the doors closed, she let her head drop against the elevator wall and close her eyes.

_'Yeah, I wish I could just follow orders'_

_ >>>\--------------><\----------<<<_

_Felicity Megan Smoak._

_Beloved daughter, friend and soul_

_That was taken from us too soon._

Felicity didn't know how long those words had been mocking right back at her, probably an hour. She really didn't why or how she had ended up right in this place under the cold winter of Starling city and the strange mix feelings that she had the moment she had looked at the grave, her grave, with words that seem to be so special that made her wonder who had decided to put them there for a moment. Because someway that girl, her old self had die somewhere along the way and someone new, stronger and damage had rebirth instead.

_'That's the price you pay, leave behind your heartache, cast away. Just another product of today, Rather be the hunter than the prey'_

Felicity though her kinda mantra and sadness crushed some more her heart all over again _._

Fear was mixed as well because she knew what was coming, she knew that there's wasn't another way, not remembering the firm and already centered Amanda Waller face. To say she was scare was something that she wasn't afraid to accept to herself, Felicity knew that it could just made things worse in the long run for her, but it had been a long since she had really had given a damn what happened to her anyway. In the begging it she had thought that the moment she had stepped into Argus plane to get out of this city was the goodbye to the place that had become a home, a real home, to the people that she had been blessed to not only call them her friends, but also her family, to Oliver once and for all.

She remembered the sadness of those thoughts while she looked out of the window leaving all that behind and all of them too, with each passing day, Felicity had not only accepted it, but also started be somehow grateful for that because at least that way neither Oliver nor Diggle wouldn't have to witness just how day by day a piece of herself keep dying with each evil she meet or truly the darkest cruelty that the world hide, something that she had always known that was something that her boys had wanted to protect her from, but the life she had agreed with Waller wasn't something that she could fight against with without losing almost completely of all that innocence which was what the tattoo on her back represent it of. But now the thought that they would get to see it was the scariest thing that Felicity had felt in a long time.

_'What if they hate me?'_

_'What if they reject me for the monster that I had become?'_

_'What if they wished that I had really died in that fire?'_

Those were the questions that just keep making it harder to breathe and concentrate, that mean voice in the back of her head was back and full force with dudes, nightmares that had haunted her for the past three years snapped back up and insecurities were holding their hands leaving her in a total mess and without no idea how she had ended up in her grave.

Somewhere deep inside of her was the fear to let them down, to see the disappointment on Oliver or Diggle faces, of the only two people that she had really let in since life had been too unfair to take both of her parents or any blood family away, leaving in those so cold orphanages and foster homes where sometimes we're not afraid to hit a seven years girl. She was just scared of seeing her boys and friends again... To see him again, but she knew there wasn't another way.

Felicity took a deep breath trying to block all those fears away and concentrate on the upcoming mission, the feel of the gun in her belt was something she was more than used to, just like the expanded batons and knifes as well. A ringing from her jacket pocket interrupted her thoughts train again, knowing exactly who it was and for what she took out her phone out and started to read the text.

_'Waller, send a Delta team for her, you have half an hour max to find her first.... Good Luck, Angel' Floyd texted._

She cursed under her breath. ' _Delta_ ' were the guys that " _handle the lose dots"_ so it wasn't bad to say the least, because they were really damn well-trained as well in torture and killing like it was some kind of " _art_ ".

With one last look at the grave, Felicity turned around towards the SUV she had taken and started to go hacker mode. 

_Trying to find Lyla before they did it first._

><

_'Starling kindergarten'_

With bright and colorful letters that just keep confusing the hell out of Felicity, because _'What the heck was Lyla doing in their?, at least that Argus was recruiting them that young'_ she thought with a chuckle. _'And why in heaven is taking her so long?'_ was the second question that had her nervous in the edge, She knew that not even Argus would dare to attack a kindergarten full of children, at least she hoped for that, but still time was so damn precious right now, more knowing that a team full of assassins could appear in any minute.

([Felicity hair and Outfit](https://weheartit.com/entry/221961038))

Adjusting her the hoodie of the black coat, she turned from side to side, it was already dark outside, so the streets lights were already on, but for her own experience, Felicity knew that it was also an advantage that the Delta team used on their favorite, so she could feel the anxiety growing bigger with each passing minute. A laptop was on in the passenger seat, ready with alarms that had access for six blocks from where she was to alarm her if anything weird or suspicious happened. Just when she was about to let herself relax an approximately alarm, she let her fingers fly over the keyboard and noticed that two black SUV where heading towards their directions.

"Shit" Felicity muttered before taking her baton out of her knee-high boots and about to get out of the damn car and drag Lyla out of the building herself, but she froze when the other woman was finally making her way out of the building.

With wide eyes Felicity saw Lyla with a unicorn backpack hanging from her shoulder and talking with such soft eyes and animated to the baby girl that was resting in her arms, the baby had light caramel skin, with a cute flush beanie in the top of her head and pink clothing.

 _'Oh, now I get what Lyla was doing here'_ She thought while she kept watching them making their way to the parking lot, and Felicity kinda wanted to punch Lyla because it was obvious that the woman was paying more attention to her daughter, than their surroundings, not until it was too late and two big black SUV cut their path out of the nowhere, and four people make their way out of the vehicle.

"Fuck" Felicity exclaimed throwing the door open and started running, batons in each hand. She decided to try to hide between the cars to have the element of the surprise, with quite trained steps she saw Lyla grip on the baby tighten.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Agent Michaels" One of the man groaned when Lyla went to touch her gun, while Felicity kept making her way between the cars.

"What do you want?" Lyla asked with anger, but also some fear in her voice.

"Apparently, you went rogue, and Director Waller does not like traitors" Another from team Delta replied.

Everything, Felicity herself stopped right way when the innocent and so fearful whimper fall from the little girl that Lyla was holding tightly against her chest...

"Please, not with my baby girl in my arms" 

Felicity saw Lyla trying to comfort the girl that had tears on her cheeks and her lower lip was shaking in such heartbroken way, but now being able to look more clearly the girl's face, she saw Dig's eyes on her ' _So he really is a father now'_ She thought with a small smile, that was gone when one of the bastard talk with coldness.

"Is not our problem" He spit out taking a big knife from his belt and the others followed suit, just like Felicity ' _Yeah, no in my fucking watch'_ she thought.

"Well it will be in a second" She groaned out, finally making her presence known and all heads snapped at her.

Recognize flashed in the Argus agents faces, anger and annoyance too, Lyla though, she was staring at her confused and in surprise because the Hood still could hide the majority of her face, without blocking her visualization.

"Well, Waller did warn us, that it was some possibilities to cross paths with you" The guy who she recognized as Mike spit out.

Felicity let the batons expand and smirk at them. "Well, you have stayed away then" 

She said before she started to attack the closest on, with one baton crashing loudly against the side of her head and the other in his ribs with so much power that he dropped to the floor with a cried, with one last kick on the back of his head fall completely knocked out ' _One Down, three more to go'_. From the corner of her eyes, saw one that was about to attack her from the back ' _Please, is like riding a bike'_ Felicity though before bending down and hear the painful grunt when his fist with the car door hard.

"Bitch!!" He screamed angrily before running towards her again, knife in hand.

She let him get close enough to take hold of his hand, holding it above her head, and she took the advantage to hit his knee hard to the level that she could hear the 'crack' of the bone before he dropped to the floor taking hold of his knees with insults and painful grunts at her. But she ignored him and went to focus on the last two that were circling her together.

Obviously thinking that together they could stand a chance, but what they didn't know was that for the past two years Floyd and Turner had more than trained her to know the way out if stupid coward (their words) decided to team up against her, so with confidence and with the batons in each hand, Felicity turned slightly towards where Lyla was standing with her baby in such fierce grip against her own chest.   
  
Felicity stared at her before nodding to her SUV. “Go, I will join once I am done with those two” She say firmly, but saw Lyla hesitate between wanting to protect her daughter and staying to help in the fight. “Now!!” she reapplied more firmly which made Lyla finally move again, with the baby safely in her arms and run towards the truck.  
  
With a relief breathe, Felicity turned back just in time when one started to run towards her and the other not so far behind.  
  
_'Let's play'_

_ ><_

"Who are you?" Lyla asked, breaking the intense silence that had been since she had got in the car and driver away, leaving five unconscious man in the parking lot.

She could feel Lyla stare making a hole on the side of her head too, once in a while Felicity looked up to see that little girl that was currently on her mother arms relaxing and babbling to herself mostly, obviously not noticing her mother distress or the gun on her lap in case she was a possible threat.  
  
"Who save you and your daughter life” Felicity answered softly.  
  
But Lyla only chuckle bitterly. “Yeah, while I am thankful for that, still doesn't explain why are you even helping me. After all you still work for Waller and Argus” She say with so much curiosity that made Felicity shift uncomfortable on her seat. Because she was right about the last part, the deal was still on the table, they still needed to bring Helix down, just now their relationship would be a little more tense, for sure. “So again, who are you?”  
  
Felicity that there was no more hiding, not seeing how much impatiently and in distress the other seemed to grow with each passing second. Swallowing the fear and anxiety that rested in her gut and throat, she turned the truck in sideways and turned it off, thanking that everything seemed alone and calm, unlike how she was feeling inside.  
  
With a deep breath and looked ahead 'Here we go' she thought.  
  
“They say that the first thing you forget about a person is their voice, you know?” She asked softly.  
  
“Yeah, I guess that is true” Lyla say with a frown and relaxing a little. But the more they looked at each other, the more Felicity could see the other women head wheels working until her eyes went wide and froze in her seat.   
  
“I always knew he was going to be a great father, Lyla” Felicity whispered with a sad smile and tears threatening to fall when Lyla started Dumbstruck shake her head and tears appeared on her own eyes.   
  
It took everything to not flinch away or stop it when she saw Lyla turned completely to face her and started to lift one of her hands towards her, with shy and shaking hands yet so gently while the other stay in safe grip about the baby on her arms, taking hold of the Hood of her coat, Lyla lowered completely until it fall against her shoulders, letting the red soft locks fall too and finally letting her face in full display.   
  
Tears, while she put her hand against her mouth obviously trying to hold the sobs down while she kept staring at her with wide and incredulous eyes... Like she was seeing a ghost.   
  
Until she heard such broken and painful whisper fall from Lyla lips before she was being pulled into a warm and an oh so tightly embrace.   
  
“ _Felicity_ ”   
  
  
_And just like that, after so long, Felicity let the tears fall in front of someone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!!! Sit tight because the reunion that you have been waiting for IS COMING 😰😈  
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT?? 🤔


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is going crazy about the Redhead.  
> The reunion that you been wanting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, first I wanted to apologize for not t updating the last two Wednesdays like I usually do, but like some of you known I live on NYC and work as a doctor of one another f the most important hospital on the city, and like you have seen things around here has been freaking crazy for the coronavirus which means that I have barely for three hours and one for showers, food per day and I hadn't really leave the hospital for the past couple of weeks at all, is not only physical exhausting but also emotionally drained but at the end of the day for chaos times like this is why I choose the career I choose so I could help the best way I can 💞💕 but please be considered and a damn decent human being following the extrusions to stay at home and personal health care (because that way you may be saving someone life) so this can stop, being considered and responsible is what can really stop all of this before the cure is finally done 🙏🤧 "There are not even that many deaths" some say, but for me as my colleges one lost life is enough to made us work harder than ever so you don't get to lose yours 💔😭
> 
> (PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT??? 😍😘👑🏹)

_He really couldn't believe that a year had already passed, a year since life how showed him what pain and agony really meant, a full year without the so bright, kindness and so pure smiles or laughter of Felicity Smoak. God knew that it felt like a hell more than only a year to Oliver. But he was in another Christmas Queen dinner, pretty much like the one before his entire world fallen to pieces, leaving nothing but regrets and so much pain on his entire soul, mixed with all the shame and guilt that used to eat him alive since that morning call.   
  
Being surrounded of people that seemed to be moving on was the last thing or how he had planned to spend this particular day, but his baby sister had used her big eyes and begging on him until it had Oliver agreeing to be present on the Family traditions of Christmas, no matter how much he only wanted to grab two bottles of whiskey and go to his Felicity grave. But at least his mother and sister had decided that this occasion would only include Walter and his and Thea friends, so they wouldn't overwhelm him, something that he was so thankful, because the last thing he wanted was to pretend to be "happy" while he was broken inside in front of a lot rich strangers. So only Diggle and Lyla with Roy had come to have a nice, calm dinner, before Tommy and Laurel joined them after spending some time with Quentin, it hadn't escape of his attention that Sara had not been invited this time, he did not know if his mother or Thea had anything to do with it, but he couldn't deny how relieved and thankful he was for that.   
  
After dinner, he had excused himself before heading back to his room.   
  
Which was where he was right now, sitting on the desk where he used to do all his drawings when he was a kid because the window had the beautiful view of the mansion gardens that were full of flowers and snow giving the effects like something out of a fairy story tale. The small box in front of him was his only focus, though.   
  
The present that had been only and specially made for his Felicity.   
  
Which was why the red and gold wrapping was still intact, even after a year hidden somewhere safe on his childhood room, knowing that it would probably stay forever that way, because only a unique big blue-green eye were mean to see it, but once again the painful grip around his heart reminded him that now wouldn't happen, because she was gone.   
  
Gone before she even understood a slight fraction of what she meant to him.   
  
'Yeah, and who fault is that?' the mean voice on the back on his head mocked at him once again bringing tears to his eyes again.   
  
God and the surrounding people knew damn well that Oliver Queen regretted so many things on his life, like being an ungrateful son that only had cared about the money and the attention, but never the responsibility. For being a shitty and coward boyfriend that had decided to screw with any girl that crossed his path while he kept a relationship that only used to brought him pressure and like he just couldn't breathe every time Laurel dropped things about their designed future because it was easier to keep being with her, so he could take his parents out of his back while he kept partying and fucking half of the city girls. For being a damn coward for not having the enough balls to break up from a toxic relationship instead that sleeping and taking Sara with him in that Gambit, and the list of his mistakes and regrets only keep growing from there....   
  
But Felicity would forever be his greatest regret, until his dying breath.   
  
The way he treated her when he wasn't in a good mood, or all the times that his selfish ass didn't praise her hard work, the way that he took the choice away from her regarding their relationship or what it could had been because once again the fear of losing her had blinded him once again and had only hurt her over and over again, since Russia until his naive and stupid decision to start a relationship with Sara Lance again, right in front of her, knowing damn well that Felicity's feeling run deeper than friendship or pride but the fear of being the reason of putting his Felicity danger inside him had winned against his wishes to be with her, for letting her die thinking that she wasn't more that his tech support...   
  
When that was the farther from the true about her place in his life.... From his heart and soul.   
  
A tear finally came down from his eye and then another until Oliver was crying in silence on his room and staring at the gift that he had planned for his Felicity a year ago because he just couldn't have waited to see her joy and emotions reaction.   
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Ollie" and gently and familiar voice say making her way into his room, while she kept smiling with sympathy at him.   
  
"Hi, Speedy" He say with a soft and raspy voice too, but not bothering to whip his tears away, knowing that Thea was probably the person that knew how deeper the pain really run inside him.   
  
Oliver saw Thea bringing a chair besides him so both were looking into the window and the beautiful view in front of them in a comforting silence. Until he saw her eyes staring at the gift sitting on his desk before she turned back to him with understanding eyes.   
  
"Are you ever going to tell me what is inside that box?" She asked him in a whisper and a comforting hand over his bicep.   
  
With a wonder and peaceful smile Oliver started to talk and Thea only heard in silence to his brother story because she could see the peace that brought to him every time he had to talk about his favorite blonde and now wasn't an exception.   
  
“Ah, well there's not much to say, really. Only that while we were in Russia saving Lyla, Felicity and I had to go to lunch with some QC investors in the city with Isabel Rochev not less” Oliver say and laughed when Thea let disapproval gag, just like his Felicity had done when he had announced to her their lunch plans that day. “Yeah, but it was worse than ever because it had been the next day that I had made the stupid mistake to sleep with the ice-cold woman...”   
  
“God, Ollie. Seriously what the hell is wrong with your taste or self-respect...” Thea say with disappointment.   
  
“Anyway. Isabel spent the whole time throwing Felicity smug glances across the table that only made me regret more and more every time that I saw the hurt on her face but before she looked down at her lap” Oliver muttered with anger and shame because he remembered feeling that same way when Felicity eyes only got more and more heartbreaking with every venous and smug smirk that Isabel trowed at her making Oliver realize just how stupid mistakes he had done a day before that lunch.   
  
"What a freaking bitch" Thea replied with anger and disgust as well that had him nodding too.   
  
“I do not know how, but Felicity patience surprised me with each passing second during that lunch. The moment it was all over Felicity moved faster than Barry himself making her way out of that restaurant that had me giving the man around the table a polite goodbye and an angry glare at Isabel before I went on my search of Felicity... It was there when I saw her standing in front of a Russian store, small, but so friendly store” Oliver say with a small smile on his lips remembering that exact moment when he laid his eyes back on the beautiful and peaceful blonde standing in front of a big window that showed some stores objects. “I still remember how easy her peaceful and wonder stare at the beautiful and delicate article brought to me, Thea. Her big blue-green eyes stared at it with so much wonder and childlike at that thing that it broke my heart all over again, and now knowing the kind of childhood she had and can complete understand why, so yeah, that is what is inside that box” he say sadly.   
  
“Oh, Ollie” Thea say softly and tears on her eyes as well.   
  
“Before leaving Russia, I made a secret trip back to the store and I ordered to have one special made for her, it took months before it was perfectly and ready for Felicity. I just wanted to see all that wonder and peace again, more if it means that I had a little to do with it "Oliver say with tears falling once again. “I never wanted to hurt her, Thea. I swear I never meant to hurt her the way I did, I just wanted to keep her safe"  
  
"Hey, you did...."   
  
"NO! I didn't, because she is in a fucking grave right now!" He said with so much anger and self-hatred that only broke Thea's heart even more. "Now, I can't... I don't want to keep trying to live, Thea"  
  
"You can be happy, Ollie. If you only try, you will see that you really can" Thea whispered with tears as well.   
  
But Oliver only shake softly his head and give her a such broken and sad smile that she could literally feel her heartbreaking for his brother.   
  
"No, Thea. I can't, because the only person, the only woman that ever made me imagine, made me hope for a better future than only hiding under that hood, die a year ago.... And you accept it or not.... A part of me die with her" Oliver sobbed out when his sister let a sob out of her own as well before she hugged him and let cry his heart out into her neck._

_Because it was the truth._

_There's not a Oliver Queen or 'Arrow' or the Vigilante without his Felicity Smoak._

_(little did he knew)_

_ >>>\--------><\---------<<<_

_'I know those eyes, from somewhere'_

Had been the thought on his head from the past few days, since their last confrontation with A. R. G. U. S suicide Squad, since those intense, mysterious and oh, so beautiful uniquely big eyes had lock with his and made his whole heart warmth with something he had believed that was dead along time ago... But for the love of God, he couldn't understand why ot at least his brain had been blocking something that may be the explication from all of it.

It was frustrating to say the least, because didn't matter how much he tried to open that part of his brain it was just not working, his dreams were filled with those eyes, or the strange feeling that he had felt that had him bolting up on sweat and in a panting mess, it was exhausting and only had been two freaking days since he last accounter with that mysterious redhead. So he had tried to think in something else, mostly on his Felicity, but that wasn't working to distracted him from those thoughts. Something that he was sure that his teammates had already taken notice, mostly Diggle, but of course it was John Diggle, the man that had saw that he was stupid in love with his Felicity even before himself, so of course he had noticed it.  
  
But thankfully Dig had decided to keep silence and wait until Oliver was ready to share the reason of his frustration and why he was so in edge lately, but his sister and his others teammates was different kind of story, they were being nosy for his attitude since they had leave Sebastian blood party, which was so annoying because he was done with all their side stares and pushy questions about it.

So it was normal to say that his frustration over his confusing feelings and constantly fear of Slade doing something to harm someone that he cared about had him on what Felicity used to refer as " _Brooding_ " temper lately, it was why he had tried to take all that steam on working himself out to sleep whatever it was beating a dummy or sparing with Diggle or Roy, and sometimes when he felt strong enough the salmon ladder was the option, it wasn't because his body couldn't keep up with that kind of training it was mostly because doing that especially piece of equipment never failed to reminded him that his favorite number one reason he used to enjoy doing it wasn't there anymore, instead of feeling of the so delicious shiver that used to run through his body of being watched that he had grown to enjoy more than he should had was no longer there, so now only let a hollow and sad feel on his gut, so he normally, at least for the last two years had decided to avoid it and focus on others kind training. But since the party he had to admit that doing the salmon ladder now was actually calming again.  
  
It was why even after hours of doing it, Oliver was still hanging from the bar and focusing on his breathing while he looked at Roy, Thea, Sara and Laurel training on the mats while Tommy was cheering from the edge of the mats with amusing and teasing comments from time to time, early they had try to made Oliver join them, but he declined the offer right away, because God knew that he just didn't have the patience or wished to train with neither Sara nor Laurel, not now or ever for that matter. He just wanted to relax and made his head to just stop thinking about it the Redhead or Slade and his agenda.  
  
_'Yeah, Good luck with that'_ Oliver though closing his eyes and focus on his most precious, peaceful and beautiful memories that were of course Felicity smile or every touch that he had been gifted with, almost stately Oliver felt himself starting to relax and even his heart beat went to a softer calm beat too, like it never failed to do every time he dreamed or thought about his Felicity, just like the effect that sunshine blonde used to had on him before everything went to hell and ended up losing her forever.

But just when Oliver could start to enjoy his relaxing state his eyes snapped open when out of nowhere the door of the foundry was ripped open and closed just as loud before he and the team heard the frenetic steps coming down the stairs until they finally saw it was just Diggle, but that was what made Oliver tense and let himself drop to floor immediately, no it was the mix of anger and fear on his friend face when Dig started to walk fast to the computers ignoring everyone on the room when he started to type hard on the keyboard making Oliver wince uncomfortable because that was one of the things that Felicity was always firm and loud to get mad off, because 'Threat them like they were your own babies, because they are my babies' she had screamed at Dig and Oliver once, it had been amusing, but also kinda scary. But anyway that wasn't important, at least not when Oliver could feel the other man anger the closer he walked towards his friend.

"Diggle" Oliver tried with the calmest voice he could master.

But there was no response from the other man that had his whole focus on the monitors in front of him, traffic cameras was what Oliver saw that his friend was looking for, which only made Oliver frowning more and more in confusion because as far as he knew Diggle was supposed to be with Lyla and their daughter in their usual Family dinner out not hacking or at least trying to hack into the city cameras.

"Diggle?" He try again but once again no response. "Diggle!! What the hell is going on?" Oliver say with loud and firm voice that finally made his friends fingers froze for some seconds until a broken and fearful whisper froze everyone on the room.

"Someone took them" Diggle muttered into the silence.

"Wh... What? Who took who?" Oliver asked with hesitation because on his gut already knew the answer about who was taken, but he just wanted to believe otherwise, at least for a small moment, but his suspicious confirmed when Diggle turned around with tears on his eyes and there was only four people that could make the man in front him cry shameless in front of everyone, His wife Lyla and daughter were the only two people alive on that list after all.

"I was waiting for Lyla and Elizabeth on big belly burger, but then they were half an hour late and Lyla wasn't answering the phone, so I decided that I had waited enough, so I went to the kindergarten where Lyla was going to go to pick Ellie up for our dinner, but when I got there the police was already there on the parking lot in front of the kindergarten. I asked around, and they say that two black trucks arrived try to kidnap a mother and her child, but then a woman got into the fight.... "

"And?" Oliver asked when Diggle just went silence and buried his head into his hands, but he saw Dig shake his head in frustration.

"And then nothing, the woman fight the guys and Lyla got into a car before the girl joined her and driven away from the place" Dig whispered with so much restraint and brokenness that Oliver went to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort and support. "I... I can't lose them Oliver. I already lose a brother and sister... I can't lose my wife or my daughter too... God she is just a baby" Diggle let a sob out that Oliver could only remember hearing after Felicity’s death.

Something that Oliver could totally understand. 

"Hey" Oliver say making Diggle drop his hands off his face and look at him again on the eyes. "You will not lose them, Lyla is strong and Elizabeth well her second name wasn't given to her for nothing after all, and because we're going to find them unharmed and safe, God forgive if they much touch a single hair of their heads, I promise you that Diggle" Oliver say with so much honesty and darkness that they all filled a shiver through their bodies because they knew he wasn't joking about it, he would kill them.

_He would let his brother the usual pain and agony that he did since he stupidly lost his Felicity._

><

"Are you okay, man?"

"I think that should be my line right now" Oliver answered with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well I am trying to not think about until Cisco gets a location of Lyla's phone" Diggle shrugged before sitting besides Oliver's on the stairs while they stared at Roy, Thea, Tommy, Laurel and Sara with worries expressions and waiting to hear from Cisco soon too, all of them were already suited up. "Because if I don't I will go crazy. So yeah, why you have been more brooding than normal those last days, Oliver?" 

For some time Oliver just keep silence and keep looking at head of him, but he could felt Dig stare at the side of his head waiting patiently for him to answer, 'but how when he didn't have an answer himself'. 

"Honestly?, I don't even know what is wrong, Dig" Oliver finally confessed with a frustrated groan and running his fingers through his short hair. "It just something about that agent, The Redhead of Argus team" he finally admitted looking at his friend waiting to see confusion or a disapproving face probably thinking that 'Ollie' just wanted to get laid with a dangerous woman. 

But looking at Dig's reaction he only could see 'agreement' and curiosity' as well. Huh? 

"You feel it too, aren't you?" Oliver asked with a soft voice and saw his friend nod at him. 

"Yeah, I don't know what you felt like, but when we were fighting against them I had a window to get a hit on her, but I just couldn't do it, there something about, almost like....." 

"Familiar" Oliver whispered with tender and Diggle only nodded at him with understanding and with the same confusion that had him in such edge. 

Just when Oliver was about to talk again a phone started to ring making both of them to stood up and with fast steps walk towards the others right away join with the team. Roy was the one on the phone while he was typing on the computer opening a blueprints and cameras feeds the fastest he could.

"Thank you, Cisco we really appreciate it" Roy say before he hanged out the phone. "Cisco was able to get a location, according to this Lyla's phone is on that whorehouse on the very center of the Glades... We got them, Diggle" Roy announced with a big smile before he turned to Tommy and started to explain everything he had to do before they leaved.

With a relief sigh out, Oliver turned to Diggle and put a hand on the other man shoulder.

"Let's get your family back" he say with a small smile and everyone on the room just nodded back.

_Little did he know how right that sentence was._

><

"Is a huge building" Roy informed through the comms.  
  
"Yeah, we can see that, Roy" Thea answered with sass on her tone that had the young archer muttering a 'sorry'.  
  
"Tommy, anything on those heat signature cameras?" Oliver asked while he kept his vigilante eyes on the building in front of him to see if there was any movement inside the property.  
  
"Ugh, nothing, they're only two options or either the woman is smart enough to block their heats or...."  
  
"Or nothing, they are in here" Diggle grunted angrily knowing exactly what had crossed through Tommy's, but not that was not a damn option and Oliver could agree more with his partner that was standing besides him at the moment, so he only nodded in agreement with him.  
  
"Okay we will split, Roy and Thea check the two first floors"  
  
"Copy" The couple answered right away.  
  
"Sara and Laurel check the third and four floor, while me and Dig check the last two floors, are we clear?"  
  
"Copy" Both sisters muttered too.  
  
And without another word each group started to made their way into the building, Oliver took an Arrow off his quiver and let her fly across the buildings before he and Diggle made it their way into the building landing perfect into the room that was destroyed pretty much like the whole glades were.  
  
"Clear, there's nothing here, Ollie" Thea informed them with a hint of frustration and sadness in her voice.  
  
"Same here" Sara reported. "We are going up with you guys"  
  
"Damn it" Diggle hissed with anger and Oliver could not be more agreed more with his friend.  
  
But before they could give up they heard a 'thud' and some movement from the corner of their eyes, making them tense more and look around in frenetic.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself!!" Oliver ordered with voice full of anger and tension.  
  
The clapping of heels in the floor snapped both, Oliver and Diggle to the direction where they were coming from, but before they could get a glimpse of the person they were on a hand-to-hand combat already against the petite redhead, the same woman that had been hunting some of his dreams and thoughts.  
  
But while he was a little annoyed, Oliver had to admit that the girl was damn good, because while she blocked one of his blows, she threw out one at Diggle, the three of them for some reason were holding back on the straight of their blows.  
  
'Damn it' Oliver thought when one of her kick landed in the side of his head, making lose his balance and concentration, from the floor he could see the girl kept fighting against Diggle that was hitting harder than before, but the girl was giving as good as she was receiving.  
  
"Johnny, Stop!!" Lyla voice road through the empty room with such frenetic and panic voice that shocked Oliver with confusion when he turned to look up the stairs that leaded to the last floor with wide eyes on the fight between her husband and the woman who was growing tired. "John!!" Lyla scream again.  
  
But that was the exact moment when the rest of the team got into the room and Diggle give such powerful hit on the girl head that it was a surprise that her head was still on place, Oliver saw the exact moment when the loss consciousness, but he felt something inside him broke when an Arrow went through her leg and one knife, Sara knife landed in her hip before she hit the floor... Hard.  
  
"NO!!!" Lyla scream with fear and wide eyes, the woman froze on the bottom of the stairs, before she started to run towards the unconscious girl muttering 'No, no, no' over and over again when she run past a shocked Diggle and landed in her knees besides the girl.  
  
" Lyla, what..." Diggle started to talk but then his entire body froze completely when Lyla took the Redhead and pulled the hood down and the red locks out of her face.... Finally, revealing her face.  
  
The air feel like it just got punched out of his lungs, he could literally feel the moment that his heart stop beating completely, And Oliver thanked that he was already on the floor because he felt his entire body going numb and his eyes almost coming out of his skull, because....  
  
_No._  
  
_No._  
  
_No._  
  
_It wasn't possible._  
  
_His mind was probably playing games with him._  
  
_Yes that was it._  
  
_Because she it was.... It was impossible._  
  
But even when only his blood running through his ears was the only sound he could hear, he could still hear Lyla muttered the same name over and over again touching her soft and porcelain cheek with tears in her eyes or Thea's shocked 'Oh my god'.  
  
Looking at her it was like it if time hadn't passed at all, her soft features were the same, from the lovely rosy and puffy lips to her so adorable nose... It was like if time hadn't passed.  
  
Only that it had and now she was bleeding and unconscious on Lyla's arms, he could feel his body go from shock to hot red anger towards Diggle and Sara that had dared to hurt her.  
  
With such a broken tender Oliver finally let himself to whisper the name that he hadn't dared to say out loud after so long, with the same tender and soft voice that was only reserved for her, only for his girl.  
  
  
  
  
" _Felicity_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you think Felicity and Oliver reunion will go down???  
> Do you want update or deleted this story??? Are you happy that Olicity are finally reunited?? 😰😭🤔


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets his biggest dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here another exciting chapter, and I can't thank you enough for all the support and encouragement for this story that is about to hit 10K soon, thank you so much you all 💞😘😍 all this love means much more than ever right now. 🤧
> 
> Also I wanted to apologize if progess seems a little bit rushed, but like have say it on the past chapter right now is a little bit of crazy with my work shifts, so I had try to made each chapter larger, so I hope you really enjoy it as well and hopefully clear enough (even with some errors that you will probably find), anyway ENJOY!!! 😍😘💞 PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT??? 🤔🤗

Everything felt so unreal for Oliver that took him a moment to finally snap back to the present where the woman that his heart and his entire being had missed so damn much was past out on a tearful Lyla arms with Diggle powerful punch and Sara's knife on her hips and Roy's arrow on her leg, with a final head shake to clear his head, Oliver stood up and run towards them.... towards her.

Oliver fall to his knees besides her and took off his gloves with so much desperate need to feel her pulse, with shaking hands he pressed two fingers on the side of her soft and warmth neck where he could feel the pulse, but then his entire hand spread all over her warm and soft skin that had him actually whimpering with shaking breath and closing eyes when tears fill his blue eyes. 

Because his biggest dream had come true. 

And the pulse he could feel against his palm was the most beautiful proof of that. 

'Wound up, you idiot!!' he thought and finally break through his shock and happiness, because first things were to take her back to the foundry and attend to her wounds, chats and explain come later. 

Oliver opened his eyes again and turned to look at his team shocked faces, but he could see Diggle was the worst of them all, because he was staring at the woman that had come to love like his own sister, the sister that he had thought had lost two years ago. 

"Diggle" Oliver softly call the other man attention and when he finally turned to look back at him, he could see the shock, sadness, relief and confusion like he was feeling as well, but right now wasn't the time. "Go upstairs for Elizabeth and let's get out of here, we need to take.... We need to take Felicity to the foundry, so we can take care of her" he whispered her name with so much love and tender that he could feel his tears again and more when he looked down at her again. "Now!!" He ordered at the frozen Diggle. 

With a numb nodded, Dig's started to move up the stairs that they had saw Lyla coming down from.

"Ollie, are you sure that is a good Idea?, we don't know where she has been all this time, what if..." 

Sara started to argue when she saw Oliver put arm under the redhead knees and one in the middle of her back before standing back up with his precious cargo on his arms. They all saw how gently and soft the archer hold was on the woman on his arms, but what had them on shock was the happiness and tenderness on Oliver's face while he looked down on the woman on his arms or how peaceful he looked when he lean his nose into her soft red-blood hair and breathe her in, after so long. 

Oliver knew that in way Sara was right, because they did not know why or how the woman that they had believed it was dead for two painful years was still breathing and babbling nonsense on his arms or where she had learned all those moves like to hold her own against himself and Diggle with so much flawless and perfect technique.... He knew that their worries were fair, but he just didn't fucking care because his Felicity was on his arms and her unique delicious roses, coconut and summer scent had invaded his lungs after so long. 

And that was the only thing that he cared about, and he will fight anyone, literally anyone who even dared to take his precious cargo away from him. 

"I don't care" Oliver replied coldly to Sara that only flinched away from his intense and protective voice, and they even saw how the archer only tighten his hold on the pass out girl before he started to walk to the exit without a single glance back at his team or even waiting for them, because his entire focus was on his arms while they heard him muttering soft words into her ear. 

_'I got you'_

_'You will be okay'_

_'You can rest now, I will protect you from anything and anyone, I promise my Felicity'_

_Now he will keep his promise not only to her, but some that he had done on his own if God ever would be so kind to give his Felicity back._

[(Oliver carrying Felicity)](https://www.google.com/search?q=oliver+carrying+Felicity&tbm=isch&tbs=itp:animated&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=inv&hl=es-419&ved=2ahUKEwiJo_TslZvoAhUDna0KHRhQAgoQ2p8EegQIARAD#imgrc=ukC6KNVu-WctYM)

>>>\---------><\----------<<<

The drive from to the foundry was like a blur, like Oliver refused to let go of Felicity, they all decided to let his bake hide on the building and took the van instead, where Oliver could finally start treating a little her wounds the best he could until they finally made it to the foundry where a shocked Tommy was waiting with the door open for them, carefully Oliver took his precious cargo back on his arms and get out of the van the fastest he could, so nobody on the club would notice.  
  
Oliver walked past a wide eyes and hang open mouth Tommy that keep staring at the woman on his arms like he was seeing a ghost, which some way they all were, but that wasn't important at the moment, so he got into the foundry and down the stairs with long steps the whole team, Lyla with baby Elizabeth hot on his heels too, Oliver walked right to the med table where he finally laid the unconscious woman on his arms.  
  
"Diggle get everything we need, Thea please go get a blanket and some fresh clothes" Oliver ordered and saw his sister and friend move right away to do what they were told while he started to take Felicity coat off.  
  
"Ollie I can help...." Sara said, but Oliver only tell her to back off with a stare.  
  
"NO..... Lyla can you please help me" He say finally letting the coat drop to the floor and saw Lyla giving Tommy the sleep baby on his arms and kissing softly her forehead before she went to help him to start taking the blood stained shirt off as well.  
  
With gentle and soft touches Oliver manged to take Felicity’s shirt over her head while Lyla put her arms up, but they stopped when they heard shocked gasping from some of their friends and a shocked 'Oh my god' from Diggle, Snapping his head up he saw that all of them were watching Felicity uncovered (only her sports top on) back, but what shock his core with fear were the sadness and tears on their eyes.   
  
So Oliver swallowed hard and with fearful, shy moves he walked around the table, keeping his gentle hold on Felicity’s waist and his own eyes finally landed on her almost bare back, making once again frozen on the spot.

And finally saw the reason of their shock. 

He felt his entire body froze with shock, but also with anger when he noticed some scars on her so soft porcelain back, some on her shoulder blades that he recognized that were made from several painful leather belt like the ones he had on his own back from his fourth year on the island made by those soldiers that Amanda had sent him to stop, Oliver felt rage and sick only thinking about the pain that his has experienced on Felicity, the woman that should never, ever even imagine what those pains, tortures was like, but apparently God hadn't been that kind.

She had other kinds of scars that he recognize some from knifes wounds (including the one on her shoulder that was made like by the clock King before he had lost her forever, or at least that was what he had thought), but under all that rage that invaded Oliver entirely was the heartbroken when his eyes focused on the so beautiful and heartbreaking tattoos that rested right on center of Felicity’s back, between her shoulders blades and over the scars.

There were several tattoos on her back from letters that some said 'surviving' in Chinese right under her right breast that he read with a shaking breath and one that he couldn't entirely see on her hip that was hidden by her jeans that hang beautifully on her waist, but there was one that call his entire attention, with one gently and soft shaking hand, Oliver traced the beautiful tattoo, he felt tears on his eyes watching the stunning heartbreaking angel between her shoulders blades that was obviously falling with the wings so broken, but what broke his heart even more wast the white beautifully white doves that were holding the falling angel up with ropes, so she would fall even more that she had already.

[(Felicity tattoo)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8cX6PxBpvR/?igshid=jkzs6l3gpr23)

"What happened to you?" Oliver whispered with a single tear falling.

Oliver may be dumb for some things, but he knew exactly why Felicity had tattooed that, after two years going through God knows what under Amanda Waller command, he knew how that damn woman and organization could break someone, after all he had been on her place. Oliver knew deep down knew that the broken, falling angel represented and that broke his heart entire more watching how a bright bull of light was between coming out or getting back into the broken angel.

This right here was what Oliver had already feared the most and one of the reasons why he had done everything, including hurting her kind and bright heart so the darkness that he had seen and even welcomed inside him would never touch his Felicity, but once he had even failed in that as he had two years ago failed her as well. 

“I am so sorry, Felicity” He muttered with shaking voice and trying to stop the sobs that threatened to fall. 

“Oliver” Diggle called with a hand on his shoulder, he could hear the guilt and affected on his friend voice like he was feeling inside him. “Man, I understand... But we need to take care of those wounds” he could only nod back and try to shake all the Feelings aside, for now at least, because he knew that the anger against that damn woman Amanda was going to be back, but that didn't matter right now. 

Only his Felicity did and would always be his first priority, like it had been since the day he had met her. 

_Only that now Oliver would do better and never, ever let her go again._

_No matter what or against whom he had to fight with._

_Even against herself and her demons._

>>>\----------><\-----------<<<

**_Felicity pov._ **

_'It was like being underwater'_

That was the perfect way to describe how she was feeling right now while she was between the dreams land and the wake up world.

Soft words were being whispering into her ear with a gentleness that surprised the hell out of her, because 'gently' is a word that she hadn't dared to describe any of the cruel and cold moments that she had to went through for the past two years, sure things with James hadn't never been painful or anything like that, the opposite actually, but even when sex was so good and full of pleasure that they always made sure to give as much the other give as well, Felicity always had very clear that this deal that she and James had was only means to an end and nothing more, even when it was obvious that they cared about each other.

So yeah the tender and soft voice on her ear was shocking surprise, like how awful familiar that voice actually sounded on her ear, like the soft touches from what she could feel were rough and strong, but at the same time gentle and with so much tenderness in her body.

Everything was so confusing and scary because being defend-less was something that she had worked so hard to not be anymore, not since her three months of torture of being weak was something that she had promised to herself be never ever again, so this was something that she hated to her guts, the soft masculine voice that kept whispering encouraging words was helping a little, though.

For some time she felt herself completely relaxed in those strong familiar arms not even noticing the pain coming from her hip and leg injuries, but for the moment the only she cared about was to lean more into the warmth of the broad chest that was holding her tight against it.

Until she felt being moved to a car where the same rough, but gentle hands started to made pressure into both her wounds making her pant on her sleep and babbling nonsense trying to make the pain to stop and let her rest, perhaps forever this time so all the burden and sorrow would finally go away. But the pressure didn't loose or moved until Felicity felt the car of where they were on finally stop before the same familiar arms had taken her up again and the soft words returned.  
  
_" Hang on, okay."_  
  
_" You will be okay, honey"_  
  
_" I will not let any harm come near you ever again, I promise, Felicity."_  
  
_" Just stay with me"_  
  
_" Please don't leave me again, please"_  
  
The voice kept whispering into her ear over and over again with such despair that had her wanting to wake up and wrap whoever it was into one big and warming hug.... Just to take the pain and brokenness from this person voice, but neither her body nor mind were being very comparative with her at the moment, probably had to be with how weak and tired the losing blood was making her or perhaps was the powerful knock out the intruder had landed on her when the opening door had stupidity distracted her from the fight.  
  
" _shit_ " she thought when memories of Lyla and the latest moments with her old friend started to come back to her.  
  
It was during their big and needed chat about how or why she was even still breathing or how Felicity Smoak had ended up working for Amanda and Argus in the first place, thing that Felicity hadn't been able to entirely explain to Lyla before the approximate alarms started to beep like crazy, her naive and stupid mistake was being cloud by the need to keep the most important people of the man that had come to be like her own brother before everything started to go to hell that she hadn't even bothered to check the cameras to see who was making their way into the building, she had only had given Lyla a gun and ordered her to stay put and shoot whoever that wasn't her not matter what because the only that mattered was the sweet and sleepy baby on the comfy cot.  
  
So yeah she had literally gone into a fight blind, and the darkness on the floor did not help at all either, so before she could even think about, Felicity had started to attack back the two shadows on the below floor from Lyla and Elizabeth, literally becoming a shield from them against the danger that those shadows probably were, she had thought that her mind were playing games with her once again when the fight move coming from her two opponents became familiar, but before she had let herself to remember from where, Felicity had been able to drop one to the floor by a very hard kick on his skull and let her focus on the biggest one of both of them. But just when she had thought that the win was going definitely for her, the opponent started to blow at her harder and more powerful to be able to block, but still she kept giving her the best against the big mountain fighting against her.  
  
Until the loud bang coming from the door of the floor and fast footsteps had distracted her enough for her opponent to land a hard painful blow in the side of her skull before she had felt a sharp pain on her hip and then her leg, Lyla shock and fearful scream was the last thing that Felicity actually heard before everything had gone black and blurry.  
  
And here she was leaned on a cold hard table and confused as hell of where exactly she was in and begging to her body to come back under her control again, but the son of bitch was not really leasing to her at all.

So instead Felicity decided to try to focus on her surroundings while her brain was between both sleep land and the wake up world around her at the moment. 

The first thing that she felt was the familiar fresh air around wherever place she was in and the so familiar sounds coming from computers central panels 'ah, weird' she thought feeling herself frowning with her eyes closed. Was how after multiple breathing she could finally actually hear around her at the moment, which was scary because in the position she was at the moment was a vulnerable situation with her weak body as her brain was too, so to be able to hear the breathing of possible threats was a scary thing because deep down Felicity knew that with wounds and possible concussion she wouldn't be able to fight against her captors just like it had back then. 

But before she could have drawn on her own pity party for the weakness she was feeling on her entire body, a very loud and heartbreaking cry break through the fog of her brain making snap back to reality in one simple second..... 

Because that was a baby cry and that was when she finally remembered who she was trying to protect before everything went dark and painted and confusing. 

_'Elizabeth and Lyla'_ she thought.

But the hand landing on hers was what made Felicity finally full wake up and alert before her training reacted by instinct. 

_The only her head was 'Protect' before she attacked._

><

It happened in the split of a second.

Oliver couldn't let himself to take his eyes off her peaceful sleeping face. After he and Diggle had finally finished patching her up and give her some medicine, so she could sleep a little more, so he could heal faster on the med table where he could easily keep his eyes on her, still afraid that all of this was another dream, and she would disappear if he much stopped watching over her, so he simply didn't stop watching her and her chest move in such hypnotic beat that he had come to miss so fucking much for the past two years.

He knew that he wasn't the only one, because even though the team had leasing to Diggle and taken a step back so the beautiful woman, their girl could rest, Oliver had seen how neither of them could actually tear their eyes of... Felicity (God still amazed him how much that didn't hurt anyone, saying her name, because she was back, she was back home... She was finally back with him) not matter how much everyone was trying to not make it that obvious he saw relief and confusion in all their faces, only on Dig's, Roy and Sara was mixed with guilt and shame every time their eyes landed on the girl or her wounds that were made by each of them.

But that was something he just didn't want to try to easy on their teammates, because his only focus was on the Redhead that was once blonde gold locks frowning adorably on her sleep like she was fighting against the sleeping land, and every time she stirred didn't fail to make his heartbeat raise and his belly do funny things with hope that she was probably about to wake up and finally landed those stunning big blue-green with burst of green and yellow eyes at his ocean blue taking his breath away completely from her lungs just like she had two years ago.

But after some false alarm he felt himself growing impatient and anxious, he had complained training or spar with the team, so he could focus on something else, but he decided against it, because he did not wanted to miss the moment his Felicity opened her eyes again knowing how confusing it was going to the second she did it, so Oliver stay put and leaning against the table that used be her work station... Hopefully will be again. 

Just when he was about to start a conversation with Dig that had walked towards him and leaned against the table as well, a loud cry come from Elizabeth alarming them that the baby was full a wake and probably hungry by way the baby was gripping her mother shirt, thing that made the tension easy a little and making every one smile at the eager baby.

'Not everyone' Oliver thought when he noticed Felicity’s breathing hitting and frown harder than before.

He cursed when he saw that he wasn't the only one to notice the change, so without thinking the team started to walk towards the med table, Sara who was the closest one, make the stupidly mistake to put her hand on Felicity shaking one, thing that made Felicity finally snap her eyes open right away making everything and everyone froze in their spot.

But just like in a second she had waked up, it only took a second to get full alert and let the instinct kick in. 

They saw how fast Felicity hand twisted out from Sara's before she closed her own on the other women wrist before she twisted it making Sara scream in pain.

Scream that only lasted for some seconds before another open palm blow landed on her throat making Sara eyes go big and her own hands went to her neck trying to easy the pain, so she could breathe again.

"Sara!!" Laurel screamed with panic before running towards her sister.

"Laurel wait" Diggle call out for the hysterical woman, but stupidly the other girl didn't stop.

Was probably the fast and frenetic footsteps coming at her, Oliver guessed that was what made Felicity act against the other sister as well.

Froze in spot Oliver saw how in a flawless move Felicity throw a very powerful kick into Laurel stomach making the other woman stop by the breathtaking kick from the redhead, but that also give Felicity the perfect opportunity to fall down the table and put an arm around Laurel neck bringing her to strong lock that was making the big sister struggle for breath, but Felicity did not even seem to bulge by the other woman lame blows at her ribs.

"Laurel" Tommy say horror seeing his girlfriend almost falling and keep fighting for breath.

"Tommy, wait" Oliver say before his best friend could even take a step towards them.

“Wait, she is going to kill her”

“She is just confused, please trust me, man” Oliver say to Tommy before turning back to the confused Felicity that had her eyes towards the floor.

“Hey” He say softly, but he still saw how she flinched away from him and breaking his heart even more for his beautiful girl. “Felicity it's me, baby is Oliver” he whispered.

Some wouldn't notice, but he did saw how she frown even more and lose some pressure from her hold on a wide eyes Laurel. 

“Please, sweetie. It's me, please look at me” he begged.

In a slow and hesitant way, he saw her bringing her eyes back up, directly to his ocean blue. 

Shock, fear and another strange emotions flashed through her beautiful eyes before she finally let Laurel fall hard into the floor and take steps back shaking her head over and over again, but never take those blue-green eyes away from his until her back finally hitted a wall behind her. 

_'No, no. no, no'_ she kept muttering.

And Oliver fell his heart break all over again and his eyes started to hurt from the hold tears on them. 

“You... You are not real” She finally breath out with tears on her eyes. “You can't be real, please”

“Oh, Felicity” he say heartbreaking and walked with carefully steps towards the shaking angle and hands raised in the air. “I am... I'm real, sweetie. I swear I am right here... You are back home” he say with tears falling freely now holding himself off from walking right towards her and take her on his big, safe arms, so he could take the fear and pain away from her beautiful features. 

His heart twisted even harder when he saw Felicity froze before she twisted her head to the side just like she had done the first time they had meet on her office, Oliver she was looking for something, so he let her see all his sadness, but also relief and happiness for finally having back, not even ashamed by the tears on his cheeks or his shaking lower lip. 

It felt like hours, but it probably it only had taken a minute before he saw hope and recognition on her beautiful face looking back at his....

Before he could even process what was happening, Oliver saw a ball of redhead hair running towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, like she was afraid to let go just like he was afraid to stop watching.

After so long, Oliver finally felt like he was home, more when he felt Felicity completely melt into his arms and neck with shaking breathing hitting his neck making shiver in such amazing way that only made his arms around her tighten even more.

He let all his darkness and pain melt into her light just like back then and finally felt like all the burden fall from his shoulders and all thanks to the angel that was finally back on his arms.... Where she fucking belonged. 

Just when he thought that nothing could make him happier than this right here, his Felicity proven him wrong when she whispered in his ear in her special voice that he had let himself to imagine it was only deserved for him, just like he had a special smile and voice for her. 

In that special voice she whispered his name in that was he had missed so much. 

_“Oliver”_

_And just like that the world around them just fade away, because deep down everything finally felt right again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more Olicity???
> 
> Do you think that Oliver will protect Felicity against everything??
> 
> Do you love how Felicity keeps kicking those birds asses?? 😂
> 
> Do you want more updates or deleted it all??


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver & Felicity deal with confusing feelings.  
> Baby Diggle and Auntie Felicity officially meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💞ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE THOSE LAST DAYS, BUT LIKE YOU KNOW MY JOB JUST KEEPS GETTING MORE AND MORE BUSY WITH EACH PASSING DAY, SO FROM RUNNING TO THE 3-4 HOURS THAT I HAVE TO CATCH SOME SLEEP, EAT, SKYPE CALL MY FAMILY FROM THE HOSPITAL TO GETTING SHOWER.... I REALLY DIDN'T GET THE TIME OR EVEN MOOD TO POST 😟 BECAUSE LATELY WITH ALL THAT IS HAPPENING, HOURS FULL OF JOB IS ALSO AFFECTING MY EMOTIONAL HEALTH AS WELL, BECAUSE ALL OF THESE JUST HAS BEEN MAKING MY ANXIETY OR PANIC ATTACKS A LITTLE BIT ROUGH, SO ANYWAY I HOPE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL AND AMAZING PEOPLE ARE STAYING SAFE AND IN HOME. LOVE U ALL so much 👑😊😍💞
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING OR NOT?? 🤔

Everything just felt like some kind of _deja vu._

Because just like before, in one side she could hear her head, genius and distrusted saying _'What the fuck are you doing, you dumb ass. Move away from him, remember our all heartaches and all the nights that we cry ourselves to sleep questing why you weren't "good" or "pretty" enough for him?. Or for God’s sake Smoak just remember how he just didn't give a shit about you, just move the fuck away from this guy!, before the story repeats. You are not that naive and hopefully girl...that girl die along ago'_ Felicity’s head screamed at her. 

With things that she knew that didn't matter how painful it had been to accept, they were all true, _so why the fuck she just kept leaning more into his broad and warm arms?!?!._

_'Because for the first time in a long time, made you feel safe. And even when you're so afraid to accept it, this right here it has been your most hidden and precious dream in all those cold, lonely nights. Being back with your Oliver.... Your home'_ her stupid heart whispered making shiver, but also making the big Vigilante hold her more tightly, but yet so tender as well.

So yeah all felt like a fucking parallel, because this was something that she could remember so well, her stupid weak heart that stupidly had hope that maybe one day he could perhaps see her more than his simply tech support and more like a woman, a desire woman not his nerd cheerleader when he was feeling down, fighting against her head that always warned her about those unriqued feelings she had started to feel for him, from the moment he called out her name and that stupid lie.

It was like it had been before she had decided to sacrifice her own life for them, for him and that thought alone was fucking scary, the only thought of falling that rabbit hole was terrifying itself, but for somehow her stupid arms didn't lease her brain because they were still wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his warm neck with shaking breath falling from her lips when she felt his hand move up to caress her redhead locks while he kept whispering soft words that had her wanting to shout out at him to just shut up, because just like before was making her knees go weak.... 

_'I got you'_

_'You will be okay'_

_'You can rest now, I will protect you from anything and anyone, I promise my Felicity'_

Just like she was unconscious, but now she could hear them loud and clear making shake even more from his ferocity, honesty and so protective voice, and promises that he kept muttering into her hair. And Felicity Smoak just did it not wanted to be weak in front of him, _never again_.

Was something, or better said a matra that she had starting saying when Oliver had started a relationship with Sara. That was the day that the old and hurt Felicity had decided to give up that little hope that maybe one day the man that her stupid, naive heart had chosen one day would stop seeing her only like his tech support instead the woman that had fallen for him pretty much since he had walked into her office, the woman that loved and admire both his sides, but that moment all hope and dreams had been crushed once again, but worse than it had been in Russia.

So yeah, _'Never Again'_ Oliver Queen wouldn't break through her thick walls.

But then, _what the hell her body didn't stopped to cling against his own?._

Was the question that keep turning around her brain while she felt Oliver soft and tender hands on her hair and lips on her forehead making her legs shake with the warmth that spread over her entire body.

But then Felicity realized how quiet it had become around them, which brought her back to reality making her eyes pop open and tense around Oliver once again, because she was on Oliver arms something that was supposed to never happened ever again, because they all thought she was dead for the past two years.

_'Holy shit!!'_ Felicity though.

This was never supposed to happen, it was one of the first rules that Amanda had let very clear, Felicity had already risk enough when she decided to let Lyla see her and later telling some parts of her life for the past couple of years before the alarms had gone crazy because intruders had activated them all. 

They were the " _intruders_ " that she had fight against.

And she was a little shame for the satisfaction that brought through her body when the realization hit her, or better say memories of some minutes ago when she had flawlessly kicked the Lance sisters asses, the same woman that had made her feel less than what she was on the past.... 

The woman that had forced her to take the decision to take Waller offer when she had tried to speak with Oliver two weeks before Christmas, when the woman had finally broken completely her heart.

So yeah the memory of kicking that woman ass was satisfying as hell, and Felicity Megan Smoak wasn't even sorry.

But before she could keep enjoying her victory a familiar voice broke through her fog head, because, oh man how she had missed that voice of reason and wisdom, more when her life had turned so hard and dark making wish that the man that had become like a brother was there to hold her and let her cry into his chest just like he had when guilty over not being able to stop the undertaking had threatened her to drown her alive and Oliver was too busy somewhere after rudely letting two million dollars on each of them bank accounts like if they were nothing but employees for him whne Felicity had thought that they were at least friends and partners, but at least Diggle had thought pretty much like herself and had stayed at her side, like the loyal friend he had always been, so now hearing him muttered her name like he was seeing a ghost had Felicity finally stepping a little away from Oliver warmth and safe arms to look at the man behind them.

Tears was the first thing she noticed on Dig's face that was mix of incredulously and shock while he kept staring at her, but then she also noticed guilt and shame on her features when his eyes fall to the side of her skull, the same side that he had punched her in, that for experience Felicity guessed was spotting a big and ugly bruised for such powerful hit, something that she obviously wasn't mad about it, because she understood that he had absolutely no idea who was under the hood, only that he had to get to his wife and daughter, and at the moment she was in the middle, so he had to take her out of the way no matter what. So she understood, but it was clear that the big tree man didn't, ' _Ugh, man'_ Felicity though with frustration and fondly.

With a friendly, small smile, Felicity finally muttered "Hi, John. Strong hook you have in that arm" she said with amusement.

Hoping to break the tension that was running high in the foundry. 

Felicity saw Tommy, Roy and Thea trying to hold their laughs behind their hands, before she watched a tearful and relief smile appear on Diggle's face as well.

"Is really you" He say before she was being wrapped around another pear of muscled and broad arms. "Is really you, Felicity. I can't believe it" Diggle whispered through her hair with tears on his own voice.

And for the first time in a long time ago, Felicity felt her own tears drawing her own eyes hearing the man, her brother heartbroken and emotional voice, because somewhere along the way she had actually believed that nobody was going to miss her, not like she wished to, but the tears and so heartbroken reactions from Oliver and Diggle make her see that maybe she was wrong about that.

"I can't believe it, either" Felicity whispered back, but her eyes landed on Oliver's over Dig shoulder.

He was looking at her like he was afraid to pray his eyes away from her in fear that she would disappear any moment. 

_'Yeah, Smoak I think Dig hit your head, too hard' she thought because it was crazy._

_Because Oliver was looking at her like....._

_Like he was afraid to lose her all over again._

_But that couldn't be possible.... Right?_

><

_'I can't believe it, either'_

Oliver heard her words over and over in his head while he kept his eyes on her while Diggle kept her wrapped around his big arms, like he wanted to shield her from the world or any harms ways, just like he was feeling inside him, but Oliver forced himself from walking towards her and put her back on his arms, exactly where she belonged.

But he knew how much this mean for Diggle as well, because just like him the older man had taken the blonde dead (well fake dead, apparently) burned over his shoulder more than welcome, because the guilt and anger was what settled deep in them after the agony and pain of losing one of the beautiful, kind and huge heart of gold woman that never had touched this earth while they were enjoying Christmas while she was all alone and heartbroken.

_'Fuck, how could we do that to her'_ Oliver though once again with self-hatred and anger against his mother and Sara just like he had for the past two years, the difference was that his eyes were still on the Redhead that was still crying silently on Dig's arms.

And for the love of God, he still couldn't believe it, but deep on his heart did, it was probably why he still felt like he was floating in peace.

From the moment that Felicity had locked her big blue-green eyes with his ocean eyes to when she had almost tackled him to ground when she had hugged him, it had felt like everything it was alright again, like everything it was going to be alright again.

Until he finally realized that it was almost the same feelings that he had experienced the very first time that they had meet, the first time that all her light and bright had drawn all the darkness from his world with simply innocent babbling, so pure blush on her porcelain cheeks and sparkling eyes looking up at him that very first time....

_Hope._

_Wonder._

_Curiosity._

_Peace._

Had been the feelings that had filled him back then, just like now, except now some new were mixed as well...

_Love, Yeah freaking love (he wasn't scare about finally admitting)._

_Protectiveness._

_Happiness._

_Relief._

All those that threatened to punch the breath out of his lungs, because God, it had been so much time since his chest, his whole heart had felt this warmth and full, that he was afraid that everything ended up being a cruel and heartbreaking dreams, dreams that had broken his heart even more for the past two years the moment he waked up in an empty, cold and soak in sweat bed, before he was sobbing silently and shaking for his Felicity. 

The same woman that was right in front of him, breathing and warm... 

_And...._

_REAL!!_

And fuck if that wasn't the best thing that had ever happened to him, because this right here it was the dream that he had hoped to become true, even knowing how impossible it was, but he just didn't care, because he only wanted his Felicity back....

_'Back to me'_ Oliver though taking a deep breath, but never letting his eyes go anywhere else but her, and her only, because he still was afraid that she was going to disappear if he pretty much stopped staring her for one second.

But like always that fear went away when Felicity looked directly at his eyes over Diggle shoulder, letting him breathless and his heart beat going crazy with simply staring at him with so much confusing emotions shining through her eyes that made him intrigued by _what she was thinking??, was she thinking the same that he was??, was she seeing the agony, sadness and pain that he had been since that morning call??..._

_'Could she see all the love that I have to her?? Could she hear how crazy my heart went the moment her attention was finally back at me??'_ Oliver asked himself while his eyes kept locked with hers over their friends shoulder.

As heartwarming and relief it was looking at those eyes that his dreams had been fulfilled with, Oliver also felt worry and concerned about some emotions, or better say lack of them that he could see on not only her eyes, but the way she tensed it with each movement of the people on the foundry or how he could see that even when she was wrapped around Diggle, she still kept her guard up probably in case someone tried to come at her or at someone she cared about which was normal after finding out that she had saved Lyla and Elizabeth from Amanda Waller delta team, so was clear that the redhead had deployed some sort of protective instinct towards both of them, which explained why she kept looking towards Lyla who had finally started to feed her baby with a blanket hanging from her shoulder and over the baby little body who was making content and sleepy sounds against her mother chest totally unaware of what miracle had just happened for them. Not knowing that the remarkable, loving, kind and strong woman that she had named after was standing right in front of them, pretty much alive. The woman that had saved her and her mom lives tonight.

But what worry Oliver was how similar Felicity stare and behavior was like his own a couple of years ago the first time that he had decided to come back home.

He could see the same thing on her, from the sadness on her eyes, to her uncertainty of her surroundings, like she only could see threats or targets around her, instead of the people that once upon a time had been friends and some family to her, just like he had felt and looked like back in the day.

But the scary thing was that he could see the fear on her eyes too, but looking closely, Oliver saw that it wasn't fear of them hurting her, but fear of her hurting them, just like he had looked his family and friends too, fear that the darkness and damage underneath would hurt someone loved, and he talked from experience, that was one of the most scary things that someone could ever feel, and now he was watching them on the person that should have never felt them, in purest, innocent, kind and so openly loving person that had ever touched this cruel world, and it was one of the saddest things that had ever seen, because his head were hundreds of questions of what have happened to her in those couple of years.

_What kind of cruel and painful things had happened to his Felicity??_

But then he stopped thinking and held his breath when he saw Felicity finally stepping out from Dig's embrace and saw the exact moment when she put a mask and a forced smile before facing Diggle again. _Interesting_. 

"I guess congratulations are in order, Daddy Diggle" Felicity say with amusement making the people in the foundry chuckle when she made a face. "Yeah, that sounded less weir and more cute in my head"

Which made the other man laugh as well and put a conforming hand over her shoulder. "Is okay, and yeah, I guess I'm a dad now... But thanks to you still I am" Dig say seriously that made Felicity bite her shaking lip down trying to hold her own emotions. "So, thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, John" Felicity muttered dropping her eyes down to the floor. "A lot has changed, and I know there's a lot to be explained, but when it comes saving someone I cared about, there's no choice to make" she say firmly.

Nobody hearing Oliver breath hitch by hearing the same Fearless words he had say to her when he had killed the count to save her. 

Oliver saw Diggle and Lyla smiling softly and thankfully at Felicity, before Lyla started to made her way towards them with slowly steps, like she didn't want to scare the other woman that it was all but relaxed where she stood.

"Would you like to meet her? After all we didn't have time to do it properly after you saved us" Lyla say with a gentle, motherly smile.

"Are you sure? Because I am a mess right now and.... I don't want to scare her" Felicity whispered looking at her jeans that were soaked in her blood from Sara's knife and Roy Arrow that had landed on her thigh.

But Oliver saw right through her, and by Diggle narrow eyes he could guess that the older man had seen it too, it wasn't her dress state, but she was nervous and uncertain about officially meeting the baby girl that was obviously getting cranky under her blanket, Felicity saw the movements with such wonder and fear that had his own heartbreaking all over again, because she was scared of the baby reaction to her, just like he had been the first time meeting the boll of light in the hospital, scare that he may have damaged the pure, innocent baby with the darkness deep inside of him, scare that the baby would have been able to see how broken he was inside, fear that Oliver could clearly see right now on Felicity face as well.

By Diggle pain and empathy eyes at Felicity, Oliver could see that he had understood her fear as well. 

"We're sure" Dig whispered before he started to take the pink blanket off the cranky baby. "Hi baby, there's someone really special, we want you to finally meet" he say in a dork voice that made not only the baby smile, but also Felicity let a tiny smile out as well.

_'Oh God, how much I have missed that smile'_ Oliver thought while he kept staring at her face and mouth while Diggle took his baby up in his arms that had started to look at Felicity with an adorable curiosity and shy stare at the new person in front of her.

The silence lasted for some time, they all stared while they saw Felicity looking at the baby with warmth and gentle eyes, while Baby Elizabeth was doing pretty much the same but with curious eyes until the little girl brown eyes landed on Felicity’s bright and soft red hair she let out a happy squeal at it before making grabby hands at it too, requesting to change arms, so she could touch the bright red hair, making everyone, including him smile warmly at the curious baby.

But the reality breathtaking moment was when Felicity finally let a relief from the baby obviously acceptance of her and in amusement for Elizabeth obviously fascination over her hair, watching the baby grabby hands and starting to get cranky for not getting what she wanted.

"Hey" Diggle whispered gently making Felicity’s wet eyes look up at him. "Is okay, you can carry her, she is stronger than what she looks like" he added seeing the hesitation on her face until she took a deep breath and nodded before walking closer to the frustrated baby and her parents.

"Here" Lyla say when she started to take the happy baby from her husband arms, so she could put her on the other woman arms, which made the redhead panic for a moment.

"Lyla... Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her" she say looking down at small girl that was grinning up at her, with hands still on her hair.

"Is okay, you got this" Lyla replied confident and smiled warmly at her before finally putting Elizabeth on Felicity arms, one under the baby butt and the other supporting her back while the baby kept giggling at the new person who had soft skin and funny, soft hair which apparently the baby was more than loving it....

Loving her Auntie Felicity. 

Just like Oliver and Diggle always knew she would have...

"Oh" Felicity muttered when the baby finally put her small hand over her heart where part of the sof red hair was resting over her shoulder which finally got Elizabeth gigglin pleased while she let her tiny hands run through it. "Wow" Felicity said again.

"Hi, baby girl" Felicity smiled with tears on her eyes. "Nice to finally meet you, sorry for my dressing, but it was a rough night" she laughed when the little girl only kept staring at her with love and wonder at her.

But nothing could had ever prepared her for Diggle's next words... 

"Felicity Megan Smoak" John say smiling wide at the two girls in front of them. 

_"I would like you to meet... Elizabeth Felicity Diggle"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you loving Felicity and Oliver povs?? Do you want more Olicity?? 
> 
> Do you want them see Team Arrow and Suicide Squad team up??
> 
> Do you want jealous Oliver meeting James??
> 
> (I hope u liked it, sorry if is too short and the errors 🙁💞)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At look at Felicity life after two weeks of returning to starling and Team Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!!!!!!
> 
> Here is another update that I hope you enjoy and love like all the others. I wanted to apologize for not updating in like two months (☹️) but like you guys already know my job went from crazy to madness, first working for 18 hours at day because the pandemic, then for the past couple of weeks I had to watch with good and innocent, young and adult people in the emergency room that were beat up by those cowards that think to have the right to hide behind a badge, the hardest was to attend some wounds on children that were in a family pacific protest, that totally broke my heart 💔 just like it does with every news about another black man or woman were kill (with such cold blood) because the color of their skin by the scumbags that seems to forget their vow to protect the vulnerable when they were given a badge and a gun, but they preferred their hate and racism guide them to take those beautiful, innocent souls from this world 💔💔. So like you guys can imagine all of this let me physically exhausted and mentally drained, that had my mind blocked, which is why I have not been updating like a used to and sorry for that because I will keep trying my best to keep updating as soon as possible 😊😘
> 
> ENJOY AND I HOPE U LIKE IT, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDDOS AND IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES?? 🙏💞😚
> 
> And remember BLACK LIVES MATTER!!!!!!!!!

**_Flashback (Foster house in Chicago)_ **

_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump *_

_"Felicity, stop being lazy and wake the damn up!!"_

_Those words come through the other side of the door, like every single morning since the orphanage of Las Vegas had translated her to this current home, 'home' was a nice way to call this scary and painful place, just like the past five places had been for her, just cold places with mean and very scary people that only cared about the check the government given them for taking in kids like herself._

_Felicity Smoak may have on eight years old but even with such tender age she was confident to admit that she was smarter than any of those dumb people that she was around of, the only person that she had come to respect when she was a little bit more young was her Daddy, because everything she knew about the world and computer was thanks to the man that she had viewed as her biggest hero... Like everything in her life that had also been taken away by this mean and hurting life._

_She knew that it wasn't right to know such pain at such young age like she had come to know it, sadness and totally lost feeling had come to become so normal inside her little body that she wasn't surprised by these people cruelty anymore, not like she had been on her first foster home after life had taken away her Mommy as well, though that still make her feel very painful ripped through her little chest, because even when she prided herself to be more mature and stronger than any of the other girls or boys of her age, she still missed her Mommy so much every day, but she tried everything to keep it hidden so the other kids wouldn't laugh at her again for being such baby like they had done the first night she had arrived at the orphanage_.

_At that moment when the more adult kids of the orphanage started to call her names while they keep laughing at her pain was the exact moment that Felicity Smoak realized how truly cruel and mean the word could be when you let others see you in your most vulnerable moments, when you let them see your weakness, so that had been the exact moment that she started to build thick and hard walls around her heart, to not let someone in so easily when it was obvious that everyone that got close to her would ended up leaving as well._

_Just her Mommy and Daddy did leave her all alone in this scary big world when some times she only wanted to disappear, just like this moment, because she still could hear the door pounding on the door and the yelling of the mean people on the other side of the door, not even her little hands against her ears could stop for hearing them or the fearful whimpers leaving her mouth just like her tears. Because Felicity knew that today was going to be the same thing that had been for the past three months, because these people didn't care about her at all, just about what she could do for them._

_Which was from cleaning their house or clothes to even cooking some times for her foster parents and their two sons, it was sad how naive she was some times, thinking that maybe the next one wouldn't be as bad as the last one, but every time life just loved to proved her wrong, because instead of getting better it only got worse with each passing family. It was exhausting, but she only eight years old she did not have much of a choice in the matter that only suck it up and try to be a perfect little girl so this time would last long than the last one where she was keeping her kicked out as well, for her not being “what they were looking for to start a family” like the Thompson family had said it before returning her to the orphanage with a plastic bag for her thing, like she was garbage for them, even when she had tried her hardest to prevent that from happening, Again._

_Why it was so hard to people to love her?, was her daily question. Why nobody could love her like she could really love them?._

_'The only thing I want is a home and be loved' the little girl thought with more tears falling while the pounding on the door kept going and more screaming could be heard from the other side of the door._

_Felicity Smoak only wanted someone to really care and a home._

>>>\------------------><\-----------------<<<

**_*Present*_ **

' _Peace_ ' was the feeling that Felicity wake up in a warm, soft bed with the sun coming from the window fof the room kissing her skin. But the peaceful warmth around the room was what she was most focused on and had her asking herself if it was another of her dumb dreams again. Because 'peace' or 'warmth' wasn't something she had the privilege to waking up to, not since she was a child and much less after the last couple of years.

_So it was normal to believe that maybe everything was just another dream...._

Taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the last days events made her remember that everything had been real, that it was real, even when her demons kept trying to creep back up trying to let herself fall into the darkness because it was easier than getting hurt all over again... Just like it always had happened on her life.

But then memories of the warmth and safety that she had felt when Oliver had hugged her in the foundry come back as well and helped to shut down the voices on her head that was always hunting her, even on her sleep but it seemed that his voice helped to quiet them down, more with how he had been treated her for the past week since they had reunited. 

It wasn't easy, sometimes it was more than overwhelming with how much Oliver, Diggle, Lyla or Thea and Roy fussy over her, Felicity knew that all of them meant well, but after spending two years looking into the devil eyes, waiting for a stab in the back made harder to relax around people like she used to do before everything had gone to hell.

She tried her hardest to mask it though, because the last thing she wanted was pity on their faces every time they looked at her, it was annoying enough how they all kept treating her like if she was a porcelain doll that it was about to break if they much took their eyes off her. Like If they didn't remember that her, Felicity Smoak kicked both Lance sisters asses at the same time, she felt a smirk creeping in her mouth every time she remembered that, 'Yeah, I kicked their asses and I'm not even sorry' Felicity though melting more into the soft bed where she was at the moment, enjoying the soft glow creeping from the window of the room.

Her satisfaction about beating Sara wasn't because there was a possibility that she and Oliver were still together in whatever drama they had always had been, I mean she still remembered how they both entered together to Sebastian Blood party, so probably Oliver was still tingled between a Lance sister claws, _'Yeah what else is new?'_ Felicity that with a bitterness and another emotion that she shoot it down Immediately because not matter how much Oliver still had the power to made her feel safe and warmth she wasn't about to let her heart fall into that same path of deception and pain over a man that always kept showing any girl with a heart beat over that naive and hopeful IT girl.

Yeah, nope, that wasn't going to happen no matter how much the man could make her heart beat race with simply looking at her in the eyes, so after that hug in the foundry Felicity had kept her walls up and harder every time they had been in the same room over the past two weeks while she was in rest so her wounds could heal, she had seen a glance in of hurt in his eyes every time she gave him the cold shoulder or blink stares but it did not matter how much it bothered her to because of him pain, she just couldn't let Oliver Queen in again, because only hurt will follow and God knew how tired she was of getting hurt, more by his hands.

So it was why she had rejected his offer of staying in the loft that apparently Oliver and Thea had decided to buy and share after the fall out with their mother secrets about Thea's paternity mess between the Queen's and Merlyn's that had gone down according to Roy eight months ago. So with firm voice Felicity had declined Oliver offer and turned to accept the guest room in the Diggle's house that Lyla had been so kind to offer after Elizabeth had fallen in sleep in her aunt Felicity arms.

The little miracle that apparently now shared her name. 

Because that much how deeply John Diggle, her brother had loved her and had missed her after her " _death_ " two years ago.

_'To honer my sister'_ Dig had whispered when Felicity had asked him why put his baby girl her name, which had made her let more tears fall with how much love and sorrow she had watched in his eyes.

Even right now her heart filled with warmth inside, because never in her life had done such incredible thing like to name their kids after her, never in her life Felicity Smoak had been missed like she was during the last couple of years and that was.... Was somehow overwhelming and made her feel guilty.  
  
Guilty when she saw the hurt in Diggle's eyes for the pain she had caused to him, because yeah, deep down Felicity knew that giving the circumstances with Amanda treats of going after Oliver, Dig and Roy if she denied joining and lead the squad, she would have taken the same choice, no matter what.  
  
But the guilty come because the final reason to say yes and fake her death to disappear from Starling city and everyone she cares about wasn't entirely about keeping them save, Yeah it had been the first reason, while the second had been the heartache of seeing everyone around keep moving with their lives while she was stook in the same place, just a lonely, weak IT girl, who heart had decided in the only man that she couldn't have, a man that had or would ever see her more than an amusing little blonde and keep breaking her heart every time she choose a lance sister or even the cold witch of Isabel over herself.  
  
So one night after everyone had left the foundry, Diggle to his date with Lyla with big grind and flowers in one hand, Thea and Roy had left to be back to Verdant after saying goodbye to her. The Lance sisters, Tommy and Oliver following after for their reservation in table salt, Felicity had turned her computers off and stared around the whole place, an empty, cold place, Felicity had finally took a choice because _'It wasn't like someone would actually miss me'_ she had thought with tears in her eyes and a broken heart.  
  
Somewhere deep down in her soul, Felicity had known that partly had been for fear of waiting until they had finally left her behind because she didn't fit in their future, because she wouldn't have fit anywhere in Oliver's future, so with sadness and fear she had gotten in contact with Amanda Waller to accept the deal and from then on it was just wait until A. R. G. U. S had made the perfect plan to made her disappear completely, not only from Starling, but from the world in general.   
  
The wait after taking the choice had been the worst for Felicity, because during that time she had to pretend more than ever so Oliver or Dig or even Roy wouldn't notice that something was off with their IT girl, pretending that the pain in her chest wasn't there just thinking that maybe that day would have been the last with her boys, but the daily reminder that her sacrifice would give them the chance to a better life had helped to ease that pain a little more until one week before Christmas, Amanda and Floyd had announced that the plan was going down in seven days from then.  
  
Only seven days until she had to say goodbye to the love of her life and the people she had come to love as the family she was never gifted with.   
  
Or at least that was what they had had planned, until Felicity had been sent back to starling and crossed paths with them.... _With him._  
  
<>  
  
Felicity finally get up of the soft bed and started to get ready to go down and follow the routine of the last couple of weeks, that was breakfast with the Diggle's and making baby Elizabeth giggled like crazy, sound that was music to Felicity ears and never failed to made her join to the little girl joy smiles as well. Just thinking about it while getting out of the room had Felicity smiling again.

  
  
Smile that faded a little when she finally got into the dining room and saw the table almost full, Oliver sitting beside Thea and Roy while the Lance sisters sited on the other end with Tommy besides Oliver on the right side of the table while Diggle was sit on the head of the table with Baby Sara on her special chair on his left side just looking around while she drank from her bottle of milk. They didn't notice her right away and that was fine with her, attention was uncomfortable or dangerous now, that was what Lawton and James had teaches her in the hard way until she understood why exactly.

  
  
For a moment Felicity wanted nothing more than sneak back away and get back to her room, not with the strength to deal with so many people or pretend for every single one of them, but that opportunity slipped away the most her eyes connected directly with Oliver ocean blue across the room, making her froze once again for the intensity and a weird emotion that was shining through them while he stared back at her too.

Felicity hated and frustrated her the feeling that appeared her belly every time her eyes locked with Oliver blue eyes. She hated it because it just anger her that after everything the man put her through before everything went to hell still could make her heart rate rise and make Felicity want to melt just like she used to do two years ago, but she had to force bringing back the memories of all the nights she cried herself to sleep or how the pain used to set in her broken heart with every rejection that he had made get through so this new her would keep that man out of the thick walls that Felicity had built for the past couple of years.

But the part of her she loved the feelings that Oliver Queen could still make her belly and chest felt, with simply looking at her was the same innocent, warm and light part that she had believed was long dead after the two years of torture and looking the devil itself in the eyes, but weird reason and somehow Oliver longing and heartwarming stares make her feel like herself, after so long.

He made Felicity feel like.... _Home_.

_And that was very dangerous, because no matter what or how quiet Waller has been for the past couple of weeks, their deal was still on and that was a daily reminder of "not get too comfortable" making her to force all those feelings at very deep, dark corners of her heart and head._

<>

"Good morning" Felicity after some time, breaking the stare with Oliver and finally making her presence known to the rest of the room.

' _Lizzy_ ' (which was Elizabeth nickname) started to wiggle in her baby seat and grinning at Felicity behind her bottle making the redhead smile back at her making her glow even more than the big windows of the Diggle's living room already did, which probably was part of the little girl joy, because after spending the last couple of weeks with her, Felicity saw how the little human seemed to love her soft and loved red head, always getting her grabby little hands in it and sometimes even biting it, or better say trying because after all she wasn't teething yet.

The whole room chuckle by the innocent reaction that Felicity got, before she made her way to the table and sit beside lizzy and give the baby a gentle kiss in the forehead that was covered in a pink beanie with bear ears making the baby sign in content before she grabbed a red soft lock and started to play with it, making Felicity smile softly at her before turning her attention to the rest of the table.

Who were looking at them emotionally, Diggle and Lyla had smiles but with happy tears, just like the rest, even Oliver was blinking at them with sad and wonder in his eyes.

"What?" Felicity asked nervously, but not moving so the red lock wouldn't fall from lizzy hands or lost the adorable concentration frown.

"Nothing" Dig answer but stopped to clear his throat after he had sounded a little shaken. "Is just that... I had to force myself that I would never be able to watch my daughter and the woman that was like my sister bond... But now... She loves you, just like I always knew she would and I still can't believe" he say with happy tears on his eyes looking from lizzy to Felicity who was looking back at him with soft and uncertain eyes.

"I can't believe it, either.... But I am glad that I got the opportunity to meet her too" Felicity said before grabbing one of Dig's hand and smiled softly at him.

“I hope you spend a nice night, Felicity” Lyla interrupted the silence that it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Making the redhead smile warming up at her and saw that Lyla had put a dish with scrambling eggs, bacon with toast bread and tomatoes along with a cup of coffee and apple juice, which they all had come to learn it was Felicity favorite breakfast since she was a child.

'Ugh, damn it Smoak, get a grip' She thought when a tug in her chest appeared, because that was another thing that had come regularly the last couple of weeks, which was all of them (well not all, cause the relationship between Felicity and Sara was still somehow tense for some reason.) fussing over her and making everything in their power to make her feel comfortable and welcome. Making it harder to Felicity to mask just how much that warmed her protected heart and soul.

“Ah... Yeah.” Felicity finally answered and try to mask what she was feeling with a smile at Lyla who was looking back at her with understanding eyes. “Thanks again for letting me stay over” she said shyly before starting to dig into the delicious breakfast in front of her.

“Please, you saved my and our baby life, I should be the one to keep thanking you, not you at us” Lyla reply with chuckle before sitting beside Diggle and the team, giving Felicity her space on the left side only occupied by the redhead and Baby Lizzy.

Something that Felicity appropriate more than anything, because being surrounded by many people still made her anxious.

This was one of the things that also kept making her uncomfortable, their gratitude that they kept showing over and over again for the last couple of weeks, back then Felicity would probably have blushed and felt pride on her chest for doing something so 'heroic', but now it wasn't pride what she could feel when the attention was centered on her or the actions she had to took in order to protect the woman that the man that had become like her brother loved the most and their baby girl, somehow she could only feel uncomfortable or like a fake, because Felicity knew that they saw it like something to be awe about, when it was the totally opposite of that. 

Because what they didn't know was that all those skills weren't gained to protect.... _They were gained to kill._

Swallowing hard, Felicity took a deep breath before forcing little small on her lips before turning to look back up and across the table at Lyla who still had a gentle smile on her face as well. 

“Like said, there's nothing to thank about” She say hoping to keep her anxiety out of her voice. But the confusion frown on Oliver face tell her that he wasn't entirely buying it or the way he kept trying to look deep into her soul every time they looked into each other eyes. 

“Oh, please Barbie. You don't have to be humble about how a Badass you become” Roy chuckle with amusement, but with admiration and respect as well. 

That had Felicity lips lifting a little in a genuine way at the young archer. But find herself coughing in her juice when Thea finally spoke. 

“After all you did kick Sara and Laurel asses at the same time without breaking a sweat” Thea said with a smirk that had the whole (except the Lance sisters that had a little offended stares) table laughing. 

But what made the redhead chuckle was when they heard baby Lizzy giggling as well while she was clapping her tiny hands in excitement for whatever reason the adults were laughing, which Felicity found incredible adorable.

"Maybe, it was just luck" Sara replied but what shocked Felicity was the teasing tone in the blonde assassin voice or the glint on her eyes while she looked back at her.

' _Weird_ ' Felicity though, but then she turned to look at Oliver when he started to talk.

"Maybe the first time was luck" He replied looking directly into her eyes, but before Felicity could feel hurt by his words, she saw his face go complete soft, but also pride shining through his blue ocean eyes and on the bright smile he sent her way. "Twice, that is being a Badass" Oliver ended chuckling while the other followed too.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't saw Diggle and Lyla grinning knowing it at the other or Thea small smile looking at her brother with life shining through his eyes after so long. 

But after a moment Felicity forced herself to clear her throat, before breaking the stare with Oliver 'Because that is too dangerous for your heart, Smoak' she remembered herself and went back to eating or at least try to. 

"Ah, jokes aside" Tommy interrupted the silence after some time making everyone looked at him with curiosity. "I know this may not be the perfect place to talk about it, but I am the only one who doesn't want to ignore the elephant in room?" 

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Oliver asked, but knowing exactly what his childhood best friend was talking about. 

"I mean besides, our very beautiful friend being alive. I am talking about how quiet Miss terrifying Waller has been? Or why she hasn't seen anyone to end the job?" Tommy asked the last part gently remembering what the 'job' was and more after he saw Lyla flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, but I think we should be worried about how quiet it has been when it comes to ARGUS and even Slade" 

"Is alright, Tommy. And of course we're worried too" Lyla answered gripping Dig hand over the table. 

"But Lyla has tried to contact her old friends inside ARGUS and nobody is answering" Diggle signed frustrated. 

"Well that is weird.... And kind scary" Thea said pushing her food aside. 

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this Amanda Waller is way scariest when she goes all calm and quieter than when she is agitated" Roy said hoping to break the tension, but he saw Oliver and Felicity reaction to his words, making him feel that maybe his words were kind true. 

“You have no idea.... And hopefully you never will” Felicity whispered letting the room in completely silence for a moment.  
  
She could feel all theirs intense stares at her, but the only one that Felicity could focus was on Oliver's, because was the only one that wasn't showing pity or curiosity like the others in the table. His only showed understanding and empathy while he stared softly at her across the table.  
  
_And after meeting Tatsu the past year, Felicity now knew why his showed understanding. _  
  
_He had gone through something similar or maybe worse under Amanda Waller thumb after all._  
  
Not wanting to let him see just how much she had come find out about his time away during her own two years away, Felicity cleared her throat and broke their intensity staring.  
  
“I know we have to give you time, Felicity” Diggle say softly like he didn't want to scare her away. “We know that you deserve it, but you will have to tell us why.... Why you accepted Amanda offer, instead of talking to us.... To me” he said looking directly at her eyes making freeze.  
  
_'Accepting Waller's offer'_ Felicity replayed those words in her head, forcing herself to not let a bitter laugh out at how wrong or maybe naive Diggle was when it come to Amanda Waller manners.  
  
Because the woman.... The ruthless, cold heart witch didn't just “ _asked_ ” you to do things, oh no, she commanded or forced you to do things, but never asked. 'She just found your weakness to force you to do her dirty work, just like she did with me, by using you, Roy and.... Oliver' Felicity though bitterly.  
  
“Yes I know, but at the moment we have bigger problems” Felicity say harshly.  
  
“I agree with Felicity” Oliver replied softly when he saw Roy about to talk, probably to press the subject that was obviously what Felicity didn't wanted. “We have to focus on Slade and all his plans he probably has for our city. Then we will focus on Amanda and A. R. G. U. S” he say getting nods from the team, obviously following their leadership.  
  
But then Felicity let a bitter chuckle making all their attention back to her, she saw them looking at her with confusion.   
  
“You really don't have any idea. Are you?” She asked at Oliver directly.  
  
Felicity saw how he frowned even more. “What are you talking about?” Oliver asked.  
  
But just when she started to open her mouth to answer him another male, familiar voice interrupted making everyone still with wide eyes.   
  
“That your little friend and our mission is all connected, Robin Hood” He said with a smirk on his face before turning to look directly at Felicity with a genuine smile “Hello, princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who you think that was at the end??
> 
> Do you want Team Arrow and suicide squad team up?? 
> 
> Did you liked the update??? 
> 
> (More Olicity scenes are coming, and some tension between Oliver and certain other 👀😱😈💥)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow finally find out a little of Felicity time away. Oliver makes a decision about his relationship with Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start with, I am really sorry for the absence of updates, but like you had read in past notes, life had been really exhausting in personal and work life. So I was almost falling apart from all the stress from my jab, then hours nonstop running from a place to another, barely sleeping so my writing mind got punch too. My writing mouse just stop working, running out of ideas about where this story was going to 😔 so I decided to take the little free hours I got to really rest and get my strength back in the last couple of months. I can honestly say that Is slowly getting back to me, allowing to finally finish this chapter that I hope you'll enjoy 😘 thanks for your patience and support regularly asking if I was okay, you have no idea how much that meant to me 🖤
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you love this chapter, sorry in advance for the errors you find on the way (😂)
> 
> let me know IF YOU WANT MORE UPDATES OR NOT?? 🤔

_"Hello, Princess"_

The words were not even entirely out of his mouth before Diggle had his gun trained at the intruder who only smirk bigger when the whole team followed suit and pointed at him as well from knives, guns and Sara with her boo-staff. But one glance across the table, Oliver watched in shock how calm Felicity was still sitting while baby Elizabeth kept playing with her red hair totally ignoring the tension of the entire room around her.

But was so shocking and confusing for Oliver was why Felicity was so calm when, not just anyone, but Floyd 'Fucking' Lawton aka 'Deathshot' had just break into the Diggle's house, the man who somehow had helped to cross his path with that adorable and amusing I.T blonde four years ago, but also the man who had killed their friend brother for a contract...

_"Hello, Princess"_

_Oh._

_Shit._

_'Because they were together and probably watching each other backs in A.R.G.U.S. 'Tasks X Force', you idiot!'_ Oliver though when the knots finally got together. 

That is why when he turned back to Lawton was sporting the softest face and eyes that Oliver had ever seen on the ex-hit-man while he stared at Felicity unaffected for all the Vigilantes or the weapons pointed at him. The usual effects that _Felicity Megan Smoak,_ but not in a 'Romantic' way, Oliver realized _'Thank god'._

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE, FLOWD?"

He heard Diggle grunt with hatred, which again was more than understandable.

But still unaffected, Lawton only grin at him before answering. "Calm down, Johnny, just a friendly visit and hopefully a peace offering" the man calmly announced.

"Peace offer?. From who?" Lyla asked confused.

"From the one and only, Amanda Waller" Flowd say making their eyes go wide.

"Ah, I know there's a lot of tension going on, but maybe we should hear the offer" Tommy said looking at Oliver and then at Diggle who were currently sharing a stare, obviously deciding what to do next.

“Let me guess, this is one of the legendary Amanda Waller deals” Felicity spoke for the first time with calm while she kept feeding Elizabeth who was grinding between bite at her.

“Ah, why do you sound so excited if it was?” Thea asked in sarcasm, obviously not having idea what kind of soul sucking Amanda Waller deals were.

The only one that could completely understand was currently starting at Felicity who was avoiding his stare at all costs. But what the archer feared was just how deep his Wednesday girl acknowledged was of the darkness that Waller was able to put a person in, just like she had done to himself.

“Because that is never good, Speedy” Oliver responded gently, but not for his sister, but for Felicity when she finally met his stare with knowing eyes, with some sadness in those eyes that he adore which made his heart painfully clenched.

“So why are we even considering hearing this guy out, then?” Sara asked making them to break their staring after some time.

“Because, the fact that Amanda is willing to forget Lyla betray and to make a peaceful offer... Thing are worse than what we thought they were” Felicity responded coldly, looking at Floyd who nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed, Miss Smoak" a new feminine come out from the hallway before they saw the one and only Amanda Waller step into the dining room making Oliver and the Team go more tense than before.

After all she was the woman who had sent a killing order for Lyla. 

But it didn't go unnoticed to Oliver how cool Felicity looked still feeding Elizabeth who was lost in her new aunt Felicity attention, it would have been adorable to watch if wasn't for Waller that was grinning at him, the woman who had destroyed his entire world when she took Felicity with her.

To say that Oliver was imagine thousands of way to make that witch suffer would be kind compared with what he was thinking.

"I suggest you to calm down, Mr Queen. Killing me like obviously you want to, will not help any of us" Amanda spoke calmly "I can see in your eyes how much you really want it"

"You're not wrong" Oliver grunted out with his Arrow voice and taking a treating step towards the woman who still had a grind on her face. "You didn't have enough with what you forced to do. But what you did three years ago, what you take from me is not something I can easily forgive" he stated with a dangerous low voice that make it see that he meant every single word, the anger radiating from his eyes as well.

But what shocked them was the laugh that Waller dropped.

"What is so funny?" Diggle asked with anger on his voice too.

"Is funny how clueless you all are, Mr Diggle. I didn't exactly force Felicity to do anything. I just give her a little incentive to take the right choice, and she decided to protect that she cared about" Amanda answered coldly and honesty.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Oliver asked confused looking from Amanda to Felicity who was avoiding his eyes at all cost.

He saw the stare that the two women shared freely before Waller talked again.

"What I am talking about or what I mean is that you and miss Smoak clearly need to have a little chat. Chat that have to wait" Waller spoke firmly "Because your friend Slade Wilson and Cayden James are making their moves while we speak"

_'Shit, what now'_

>>>>\----------><\---------------<<<<

_'world's do collided'_ Felicity while she looked from the people of past and the people that stand by her side now, she was sitting on by Diggle's living room window that looked out at the suburbs outside. 

After Amanda had said that Slade and James were moving things on with their unknown plan, Lyla had excused herself to put Elizabeth in her nap time after the little had ended up her breakfast and leave with a last kiss on Felicity cheek (apparently she was now under the spell that everyone ended up in).

Ten minutes later Lyla had come back to the room to sit beside Dig in the couch. While Roy, Thea, Sara, Tommy and Laurel had taken over the largest couch in the room waiting anxious for what Waller had to say, all of them were. But just looking at across the room, Felicity could see anger and anxiety radiating from Oliver who was currently glaring at Waller and Flowd who was standing beside her. 

' _Weird_ '

Was the word that Felicity could think to describe this moment with the people she thought would never cross path with, at least not in this life. But here they were standing in the same room in silence, until Waller decided to start talking.

"Well enough of the dramatic pause" she said.

"Totally agree, so what the heck is supposed to meant that 'Slade and James are making their move'"? Felicity asked coldly. 

"For the past couple of days, there's has been an incredible mount of movement from Helix in the dark web, and we know what that means. Miss Smoak" Amanda looked knowingly at Felicity, who only nodded back with a tiring sigh.

"Ah, will anyone would mind elaborating that?. You know for the new in the class" Thea asked with obvious sarcasm in her voice, but everyone besides Felicity and Lawton nodded in agreement.

"It means, miss Queen. That our baddies are buying new armament, supplies, and whatever they need for their diabolic plan" Lawton amused answered. "Including money or mercenaries"

"Okay, but can we go back about how Slade and this... Cayden James guy know each other, in the first place, and how the hell this is even mixt?” Oliver finally asked with exasperation and confusion. "What the hell is ' _Helix_ '?"

That last one was looking directly into Felicity’s eyes from across the room. 

The _'Please, Felicity, talk to me'_ clear in his eyes, just like they used to do back then.

_'Focus, Smoak'_ she schooled herself breaking their stares to look out in the window before she started to talk, lost in thought.

"Helix is an organization that started with good intentions to help the world, but somewhere along the way it got corrupted by greedily wish of money and power of their leadership. And their hackers were like sheep's that followed their pastor into the dark hole. Very, very dark where they just stop caring about the innocent people in the middle" Felicity speak trying so hard too for the anger, sadness and the memories to the back, she didn't want to break in front of them, that was only for her alone.

"How bad?" Dig asked looking at her with sympathy because her sadness was clear as water in her blue ocean eyes.

"Very bad" She said swallowing hard. "We... I thought we were close to stop then, a year ago, but then the mission went to hell. we got the location of Cayden was on, we got everything ready to take them down but what we didn't know was that he had gained a new buddy in that year of investigation"

"Slade" Oliver whispered in understanding while he looked at her eyes. Because apparently he had gotten closer without her noticing it, but weirdly that was actually comforting.

"Yeah, so when we got there the place was a living hell, mothers with broken necks, bullets wounds and parents with a hole in their and..." Felicity voice broke a little. "Kids were killed too, some died in their mothers or fathers arms, obviously because they tried to protect their children"

She let out closing her eyes trying to bite back the tears that were threatened to fall, but thankfully she kept looking outside so the others didn't see it. 

She heard faintly ' _Oh, god'_ from Thea, Laurel and the others who were clearly affected by the horrors that Slade and James were capable of doing.

_'Yeah, line forms behind me'_ Felicity though before she felt a familiar hand in her shoulder.

"Felicity..." Oliver muttered painfully, something that finally made her look back at his blue eyes, that were filled with pain and sadness, imagining the things that she had seen during those three years away from him.

"I am okay" Felicity whispered before gripping his hand back before letting it go. "Anyway, after some pity party and feeling guilty like never before, I started to try to find everything I could have of this 'new buddy' of Cayden and Helix. I followed their steps all over the globe, until I got my hands on a Hong Kong traffic camera and I finally was able to see this guy face, which allowed me to get my programs to work until those lead me to the Australian army services. Name : Slade Wilson. Ex Sargent from the tactic force, who had lost his life in classified mission to China..."

"Lian Yu" Oliver said bitterly.

"Yeah" She replied softly. "When I read the name everything was confusing for a while, but then I saw the news of Thea's kidnapping, in the video I could see the armor of captor and not really a surprise that matched with Slade old uniform, at least the mask, from there Amanda just fill me up about you and Slade story on the island... Then about a girl call ' _shado_ ' with whom apparently Slade is obsessed with now, that was when everything fall into place, at least when it comes to his part" Felicity ended up softly, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Because of course it was about a girl, after all it was Oliver ' _womanizer_ ' Queen they were talking about, which also included Sara Lance ' _shocking_ '.

The frowning she was on Oliver's face was proof that maybe the bitter was still in her voice and made him feel between shame and offended.

"But how all that make you come back to Starling?" Sara asked breaking their stares.

But for some reason this question made Felicity react defensively towards the blonde.

"Oh sorry, Sara" She said, or better said grunted out making everyone eyes go wide for the harsh and sarcasm tone in her voice. "Did my return ruin your life or something?"

"Ah no, of course not, Felicity..." Sara tried to explain but Felicity only ignored her when she turned to look back at Amanda who was smirking proudly at her.

"Whatever. I come back because we find a way to destroy Helix once and for all" She replied coldly leaning into the wall behind her with arms crossed.

"Which is?" Diggle asked at her gently.

“The only way we can make a kingdom fall, Johnny” Flowd replied standing beside Felicity now.

“From the inside” Oliver said with wide eyes in realization looking directly at Felicity “That is why you meet with Cayden and that monster from the Italian mob”

“Yes” She shrugged with pretend indifference, because she saw the exact moment the soft and caring face went to anger and shock.

“' _Yes_ ' is that all you have to said?” He replied with tension rolling off him walking towards her.

“What you want me to say?”

“I don't know. Make that you are kidding, because why in the hell will you meeting with a well known monster who was killed innocent people, raped multiple girls and God knows what else that son of bitch has done. Or maybe that I heard wrong about you trying to get undercover into Helix!”

Silence invaded the living room with his outburst, but he couldn't let himself to care because there was no way in hell he was going to let her anywhere close that monster again or that organization from hell. 

But what had him still was the reaction in Felicity’s face that it went from shock, confusion and finally to anger, an anger he had never seen in her porcelain and perfect face.

“Who the heck you think you are?” She muttered slowly each word taking steps toward him until their noises were practically touching.

“Felicity, you have to understand...”

“What, Oliver? That you keep being the same jerk you were back then or that you still believe that I am the same naive, defendless blonde girl I was back then and you had the absurd need to protect to make yourself feel better”

“How could you possibly believe that, Felicity” Oliver say confused.

“Come on, Oliver. Let's be honest with each other for once. Or what are you going to throw another epic 'because the life that I lead' bullshit, again.” She said bitterly, but he could see the hurt those stupid words brought back in her eyes that make his immediately go soft.

“ _Felicity_...” he whispered reaching out to touch her shoulder but his hand fall because she took a step back.

“No, not again” She said shaking her head and Oliver fell his heart hurt a little for her rejection. “But let's put this clear, I am the only one who decides what to do or not do, because is my life, my choice, remember?”

“I just want to protect you, Felicity” He said with trying to make her understand.

But she only shook her head with a heartbreaking smile. “I don't need your protection, because I learned in the hard way how to do it myself. Oliver” Felicity replied softly but still harsh voice before she turned and walked away.

Leaving him in shock and his chest hurting. 

_Because. What. The. Hell. Just. Happened??_

>>>\------------><\--------------<<<

"Are you okay, man?" Dig asked joined him in the beach that was on his backyard.

Oliver couldn't help but to throw a bitter and humorless laugh while he shook his head.

"No, not really" He said honestly. "She hates me, Dig" Oliver whispered painfully. "And after all of this, I can't really blame her"

"She doesn't hate you" Dig signed out. "She is just confused, scare and just trying to protect herself... You must know how that feels" he sent the archer a knowing look that had him nodding back.

"Yeah, I do know how that is like and is because that has me scared, John"

"What?"

"Just imagining that she... Felicity saw the half of things that I had to do or see in my time away. Has me so scare" He finally whispered his worst fear since the moment he saw her in Lyla's and then her tattoos, scars in the foundry. "Because I know how all that can change you and the way you see life in general. That is something I always wanted to protect her from. From she by her eyes just how cruel and horrible life can be, that just start to see all around as broken lens"

"We can't think like that, Oliver"

"Just look at her, John. The way she is always looking around her, or she is always leaning into walls so the whole room can be in her eyes, like she is waiting for a threat to come out and try to kill her if she much distracts herself for a second... Just like a did when I decided to come home" Oliver voice broke like his heart was doing so since she had walked away from him. "I don't know what to do, Dig? She just keeps pushing me away" he said in a childlike voice full of fear.

"Well" Diggle put a hand on his shoulder to make Oliver turn to look at him. "You should try to do what she started to do with you, since the moment you guys met. That is being there for Felicity, even when she is stubborn as you were back then, because that is the way that she helped to bring back into the light, man. And now is your turn to do it for her. We, but mostly yourself have to show her just how much she means to you, how fucking hurt it was when you thought that you had lost her forever, that is going to help Felicity see how wrong she is when it comes to self value in your life. Because man what you did years ago, for sure leave scars in her heart and self-worth.... "

" John... "

"Nah don't give that crap look, Oliver. Because is time to be honest and you sure as hell knows what I am talking about, that bullshit move you put on with getting involved with Sara was low, man. I get that you needed to protect her, but breaking her heart was not the fucking way, less letting Sara rub that toxic relationship in Felicity face every time she got the chance. You have to be better than that if you want the chance to get to that high pedestal that Felicity had you on before Russia or Sara mess, because that was a big punch to the guts for her, Oliver. Because this time life was kind enough, but maybe next time it will not be as kind."

Oliver had tears on his eyes at this point, because he knew that all what Diggle was saying was nothing but the truth, of course Felicity was shielding herself from the jerk that constantly broke her heart back then, for the man that make her ask herself worth in life when she was nothing but perfection and precious, but all his stupidity made her feel inferior of the horrible choice of women he decided to sleep with. Instead of being with the woman who deeply he knew was the ONE for him.

' _God I had been such a self destroyed idiot'_ he thought looking up at the sky.

But now it was going to be different. 

_Now he was going to be every second in her corner to help her see just how much she meant in his life and heart._

_He was going to fight hell for her, and her only (not like he had failed back then)._

_Now Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow would be devoted to Felicity Smoak from morning to night._

_And that was MORTAL LOCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Team Arrow and Suicide squad team up?? 😰
> 
> Do you want to Oliver finally meet James??
> 
> Are you ready for Jealous Oliver?? 😱😈

**Author's Note:**

> Are you crying like me??? Do you want me to update or delete the story??.


End file.
